Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Draco Malfoy & The Tome of Entrapment" de Saber ShadowKitten. Una aventura en un entorno hostil puede ser mucho más penosa si uno tiene al lado a la persona que secretamente ama y quiere proteger a toda costa. Las tribulaciones pueden ser muy angustiantes pero al mismo tiempo nos ayudan a madurar. UA posterior al quinto libro. DM/HP slash.
1. TORPES

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 1 – T.O.R.P.E.S. **

**Ahora**

La lámpara ubicada en el centro del círculo proyectaba sombras siniestras en las paredes de piedra y en los rostros. Iluminadas desde abajo las caras se asemejaban a calaveras, ojos y pómulos huecos. Un aquelarre de espectros.

Nueve alumnos, sentados sobre el suelo, se habían congregado en el estrecho cuarto sin ventanas ubicado detrás de un tapiz en el ala Hufflepuff del castillo de Hogwarts.

—Debido al insomnio Harry ha estado otra vez deambulando de noche por los pasillos. —Neville Longbottom hablaba en voz baja pero el tono grave y profundo estaba cargado de firmeza y de autoridad. En la penumbra, la silueta del chico de diecisiete años semejaba la de un teriántropo. Un joven de contextura imponente, grandes manos como garras, la barba mal afeitada y los mechones castaño oscuro que le caían desordenados sobre la frente le enmarcaban el rostro destacándole los vívidos ojos celestes. —Las pesadillas han arreciado y se han vuelto terribles últimamente. La cicatriz le duele casi todo el tiempo, aunque es difícil darse cuenta porque él nunca se queja.

—Ya Sabés Quién ha estado muy activo recientemente. —dijo Blaise Zabini— En su última carta mi mamá me informó que hace unos días hubo un ataque mortífago en un pueblo pequeño, Tipton. En realidad se trataba de una emboscada, el ataque era la carnada, cuando los aurores se hicieron presentes se vieron muy superados en número, los mortífagos mataron a más de la mitad.

—¿Tu mamá no mencionó ningún plan en marcha que apuntara más directamente a Harry?

—No, sobre eso nada.

—Yo tampoco oí nada por el estilo. —intervino Pansy Parkinson— Y hablé con mi mamá ayer.

—Yo tampoco oí nada de mis padres. —Draco Malfoy, sentado enfrente de ella, se removió incómodo sobre el duro suelo de piedra. A su lado, Zabini cambió de posición y se arrodilló sentándose sobre los talones. Las dos Ravenclaws, Mandy Brocklehurst y Orla Quierke y Laura Madley de Hufflepuff que se agrupaban del otro lado de Blaise habían tenido el buen tino de plegar las togas para usarlas a modo de almohadones.

Neville se dirigió a Laura y Orla. —¿Algún progreso con el proyecto de ustedes?

—Andy Bole de Slytherin y Megan Jones de Hufflepuff. —respondió Laura con el mentón apoyado sobre las rodillas— Los dos están decididamente de nuestro lado.

—Con ellos alcanzamos el ochenta por ciento de los de séptimo año. —apuntó Orla— Nadie quiere pelear, es cierto, pero lo harán… todos quieren que los ataques mortífagos cesen de una vez por todas.

—No hay que inquietarse, Harry va a estar preparado pronto y saldrá a cagar a palos a El Que Dentro De Poco Ya No Va A Joder Más. —declaró Colin Creevey alzando el puño en el aire. Su hermano Dennis, sentado a la izquierda de Draco, imitó el gesto.

—No canten victoria todavía. —advirtió Pansy— Potter va a poder pelear sólo si lo mantenemos seguro e indemne.

—Todos estamos dispuestos a proteger a Harry. —afirmó Colin.

—Como buenos TORPES que somos. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Orla revoleó los ojos. —Ese chiste dejó de tener gracia después de las primeras mil veces, Zabini.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Lo decimos todos.

—Yo creo que sigue siendo chistoso. —intercaló Dennis.

—Estuviste aspirando revelador otra vez, ¿no? —apuntó Colin burlón.

La reunión de TORPES —**T**odos **O**rganizados **R**espaldando a **P**otter en su **E**mpresa **S**alvadora—, denominación execrable acuñada por los mellizos Weasley, parecía tocar a su fin, la charla iba derivando a los chismes. Draco estiró las piernas hacia delante y cruzó los tobillos, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí más de lo estrictamente necesario, el suelo duro era incómodo, y si bien proteger a Potter era una prioridad importante, él tenía también otras cosas que hacer.

—Che, Creevey Dos, —dijo Blaise volviéndose hacia Dennis con una sonrisa pícara— ¿Cómo va la vida social de Potter?

—Pésima. —contestó Colin con fingida seriedad— Su calendario ha permanecido deplorablemente vacío desde que se inició el período.

—Willemina trató de engancharlo pero Harry la rechazó de inmediato y sin contemplaciones. —dijo Colin— Es como si ya no estuviera interesado en salir con nadie.

—Willemina es más fea que pegarle a la madre. —dijo Draco— No es de extrañar que Potter huyera de ella como de la peste.

—Quizá ha encontrado a alguien que le ha robado el corazón. —aventuró Colin.

—Sí, eso debe de ser. —exclamó Blaise— Y ella debe de haberlo rechazado riéndosele en la cara. —Blaise se llevó una palma a la frente en un gesto de exagerado y fingido dramatismo— Y ahora nuestro héroe trágico deambula por los corredores a medianoche, penando por ese amor imposible. —suspiró teatralmente— ¡Oh, malhadado… desdichado es su destino!

Neville trató de retomar los temas serios. —¿Te parece que podríamos reajustar el encantamiento de rastreo? —le preguntó a Mandy— Con esto de que sale a merodear de noche… es necesario que podamos ubicarlo rápido y con facilidad.

—Estoy segura de que es posible. —contestó ella.

—En la última reunión del ED, —les comentó Colin a Dennis y Blaise— Harry y Zach Smith tuvieron una discusión muy seria y estuvieron a punto de irse a las manos.

—Eso no es algo inusual. —dijo Dennis.

—Pero lo que me llama la atención es que Harry toma después una ducha _muy larga_ cada vez que tiene esas discusiones con Smith. —agregó Colin con una sonrisa intencionada.

—¿Vos pensás que es maricón? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco apretó los puños sobre la falda.

—No me sorprendería. —dijo Dennis— Ya sabemos que su historial con las chicas siempre ha sido muy pobre.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que sea gay. —replicó Dennis dándole con el índice a su hermano unos golpecitos en el hombro— Vos todavía no besaste nunca a una chica y no sos invertido.

Pansy se volvió hacia Neville que estaba sentado a su lado. —Aparte de los normales hechizos ocasionales e inocuos que le lanzan algunos y de algunos empujones en las escaleras, este año ha estado todo muy tranquilo… lo que me hace sospechar que podrían estar tramando algo más serio.

—Vamos a tener que estar preparados y muy atentos. —dijo Neville— Y le voy a sugerir a Harry que convoque a más sesiones del ED.

—¿Algo de interés en _El Profeta_? —le preguntó Orla a Laura.

—Nada realmente. —contestó Laura desenrollando el ejemplar que había traído consigo— Pero ese monstruo de mujer, Umbridge, fue ascendida a Jefa Catalogadora.

—¿Está muy mal que desee que hubiese muerto en el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó Orla.

—Es algo perdonable. —respondió Laura y mirando a Draco agregó— Seguramente hay algunos que deben de estar muy contentos de que haya podido escapar ilesa.

—Y hay algunos que deberían cerrar la jeta si no quieren que los callen con una maldición. —la amenazó Draco con una mirada asesina.

—La semana pasada mandé pedir unos productos del negocio de los Weasley. —dijo Colin uniéndose a la conversación de Neville, Mandy y Pansy— Es probable que mañana me llegue un envío de Fred y George y quizá también una carta con información sobre la Orden.

—Yo le voy a escribir a Pen Li, del Departamento de aurores. —intervino Orla— Quizá ella tenga alguna información interesante.

—Preguntale específicamente sobre el asunto de Tipton. —le dijo Neville y giró la cabeza recorriendo a todos los presentes— ¿Hay algo más que sea necesario discutir? —preguntó— Mañana tengo una prueba de Herbología y necesito ir a repasar. —dado que ninguno agregó nada más, dio por terminada la reunión— Bien, entonces… salvo que se presentara una emergencia, la próxima reunión será el mes que viene, activaré el medallón para avisarles.

Hubo intercambio de saludos y la reunión se disolvió, Draco permaneció en su lugar mientras los demás iban saliendo con sigilo para no alertar a Filch. Pansy se quedó.

—A ver, Draco… —dijo sin rodeos— ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Apenas si hablaste durante toda la noche.

Draco desvió la vista al retrato de Monsieur Couloir Garde que colgaba de la pared y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. —Las reuniones de TORPES me provocan dolor de cabeza.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad, pero no es ésa la verdadera razón. Hablá.

El problema de que fuera su amiga desde que tenían cuatro años era que Pansy lo conocía demasiado bien. Tratar de mentirle hubiese sido inútil y lo más probable era que le lanzara un hechizo por haber querido engañarla… y lo estaba apuntando con la varita.

—Me preocupa lo que dijo la cámara ambulante. El período escolar termina pronto… ¿cómo va a sobrevivir Potter sin nadie que le cuide las espaldas?

—Vos generalmente le clavás los ojos un poco más abajo, Draco. —dijo ella— Y ya basta con este lamentable intento de esquivar la pregunta.

Draco la miró. A sus diecisiete años Pansy se había transformado en una mujer imponente pero muy femenina y elegante. Llevaba los cabellos negros en una melenita corta que le enmarcaba el rostro, el maquillaje era muy sutil pero bien elegido para darle mayor atractivo a sus rasgos.

Confesó, agachando la cabeza y sintiéndose miserable. — Es posible que Potter esté interesado en Smith.

La exasperación se dibujó evidente en la cara de Pansy. —Sos tan llorón.

Draco enderezó los hombros y la miró con hostilidad. —Fuiste vos la que insistió en que te contara.

—Yo no sabía que Potter fuera gay. —dijo ella.

—No es gay. —dijo Draco— Pero si llegara a ser gay… sólo puede ser gay conmigo.

Pansy lo miró como si fuera un nene de primer año. —Y si es así… ¿por qué no lo invitás a salir?

—Claro. Brillante idea, Pansy. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora?

—Dejá de comportarte como un chico. —lo reconvino ella desdeñosa— Y la escuela ya se termina. ¿Qué podrías perder?

—Mi dignidad. Mi orgullo. Mi reputación.

—No veo que tengas nada de eso en este momento.

La fusiló con la mirada. —Te aborrezco con vehemencia.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, pichón. —dijo Pansy— Pero eso no es excusa para la cobardía.

—_No puedo_, Pansy. No puedo hacerle algo así a mi padre. No puedo mancillar de esa forma el apellido.

Pansy se puso seria. —No tenés que avergonzarte de ser quien sos, Draco.

—Y no me avergüenzo. Soy un Malfoy y llevo mi apellido con orgullo.

—Un Malfoy que forma parte de una organización secreta para proteger a Potter.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, eso de por sí ya constituye un oprobio.

Pansy suspiró. —Draco, si te empeñás en seguir sin hacer nada para obtener lo que realmente querés… voy a borrarte con un hechizo una parte de tu anatomía que al parecer muy poca utilidad te presta.

—Potter tendría que hacer el primer movimiento. Y tendría que estar seguro de que le gusto. No puedo arriesgarme a que vaya desparramando por todo Hogwarts que a mí me gusta la banana.

—Bien. —dijo Pansy incorporándose con elegancia, luego lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo poner de pie con brusquedad. Era tan alta como él. Lo miró directo a los ojos y agregó: —Tarde o temprano vas a tener que decírselo a tu padre. Llegará el momento en que vas a querer entablar una relación… si no es con Potter será con otro.

—Prefiero posponer esa conversación lo más posible, gracias. —dijo Draco, el estómago se le revolvía de sólo pensarlo— ¿Podemos dar por terminada esta amena charla? ¿O preferís que sigamos platicando de nuestros tiernos sentimientos románticos?

Ella le hizo una cara, pronunció un _Nox_ para apagar la lámpara y los dos salieron.

oOo

—¿Así que buscás pelea? A ver qué te parece esto…

Era la última clase del día, Transfiguración. Con un diestro movimiento de muñeca, Harry transfiguró la ropa de Draco en un _baby-doll_ de encaje transparente… que no alcanzaba a ocultar prácticamente nada.

Toda el aula explotó en risas. Draco contraatacó de inmediato… y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho un segundo más tarde.

Ver a Harry cubierto apenas con unas correas de cuero estuvo a punto de matarlo. Tuvo que apretarse contra el banco para disimular la erección.

Por fortuna, McGonagall les retransfiguró los uniformes un instante después. También le quitó cincuenta puntos a cada uno y les asignó penitencia por alterar el orden de la clase, por uso no autorizado de magia en el aula y por despliegue público de desnudez. Como los NEWTs estaban próximos, la penitencia consistió en dos horas de estudio, sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio, bajo la supervisión de la profesora.

Fue toda una tortura. Los nervios crispados y los músculos tensos. Los puños apretando los faldones de la toga. Tenerlo sentado tan cerca y durante tanto tiempo estaba volviéndolo loco.

Potter olía bien.

Y sus pensamientos derivaban a la imagen de momentos antes. Potter… piel y cuero. Uno supondría que debería haber quedado ridículo así… Potter era petiso e hirsuto… pero incluso con esos espantosos anteojos redondos y los cabellos negros desordenados no fue así… los ojos le relampagueaban con llamas verdes… la contextura, si bien menuda, era fibrosa y rebosante de fuerza. Draco iba a tener fantasías de amo-esclavo que lo iban a fascinar y atormentar durante largo tiempo.

Harry canturreaba muy bajito, casi inaudible, mientras garrapateaba en la hoja de pergamino. Con las mandíbulas apretadas Draco se removía incómodo en su asiento. Sentía la bragueta del pantalón tirante debajo de la toga. Se debatía entre darle un sopapo o abalanzársele para partirle la boca con un beso.

¿Acaso Potter seguiría canturreando distraído si lo besaba?

La penitencia parecía prolongarse eternamente… un suplicio infinito… un infierno torturante.

Draco a veces deseaba no haber conocido nunca a Potter. Hubiera podido tener a quien quisiera, era el Príncipe de Slytherin, deseado por todas las chicas… y algunos chicos. No le gustaban las chicas, sin embargo. Pero eso no era un hecho de conocimiento público… si bien algunos rumores corrían.

Pensaba en el sexo casi veinticuatro horas al día. Pero era sólo Harry al que deseaba. Era frustrante y fastidioso… porque el muy imbécil no lo correspondía. Y estaba la otra cuestión que empeoraba las cosas. Potter era un idiota impetuoso, vivía rompiendo las reglas y corría temerario a estrecharse las manos con el peligro. Y se empecinaba en seguir siendo amigo del maldito Weasel… a Neville lo apreciaba pero también lo ignoraba casi todo el tiempo… ¡y se hacía siempre con la snitch!, a menos que estuviera inconsciente o que lo hubiesen expulsado del equipo… y estaba siempre despeinado.

—Muy bien, caballeros, ya pueden retirarse. —dijo finalmente McGonagall.

Draco se puso de pie, dando gracias de que la toga ocultara… un cierto problema. —Ya era hora, estudiar con vos me vuelve más ignorante.

—Dudo mucho que seas capaz de notar la diferencia. —dijo Harry guardando los útiles en la cartera.

—Muy gracioso, Potter. ¿Estás tomando un curso de réplicas ingeniosas?

—Mucho les agradecería que continuaran su chispeante conversación en otra parte. —dijo McGonagall incisiva.

—Perdón, profesora. —se disculpó Harry, miró a Draco de soslayo como si fuera una caca de perro que acabara de pisar y enfiló hacia la salida.

Draco inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro, la tensión por haber estado sentado junto a Harry durante horas fue cediendo. Neville y los hermanos Creevey eran los que estaban asignados para cuidar a Potter durante el fin de semana. Draco iba a disponer de tiempo para recomponerse y para estudiar… y para planear cómo enfrentar a Potter con más brío el lunes siguiente.

Congratulándose por haber sobrevivido otro día sin perder el juicio, terminó de guardar sus útiles y salió. Y prácticamente se chocó contra el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor. Estaban estacionados al lado de la puerta. Les dirigió una mirada hostil.

—Están bloqueando el paso. —les espetó.

—No te vas a herniar si tenés que caminar dos o tres pasos más para esquivarnos. —le replicó Harry.

—Pero yo quiero pasar por acá. —demandó Draco con altanería.

Ron se adelantó con la intención de hacer valer su ridícula descomunal altura para intimidar a Draco. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con inquina. —En ese caso podrías tratar de abrirte paso a la fuerza, Malfoy.

Ron Weasley podía ser muy amedrentador, pero no para Draco Malfoy. No sólo medía casi dos metros sino que además era fornido como el que más, lo cual no era de extrañar puesto que comía como lima nueva. Uno de los insultos preferidos de Draco era preguntarle si era el resultado de una aventura de su mamá con Hagrid. La reacción era previsible e inmediata, las pecas se le ponían moradas y los globos oculares se le saltaban de las órbitas. Un espectáculo digno de ver.

Draco sopesó los pros y contras de enredarse en ese momento en una riña con los tres. McGonagall seguramente los oiría y saldría al instante para asignarles penitencia. Draco había estado en pie desde las cinco de la mañana, estaba exhausto y necesitaba el fin de semana para ponerse al día con muchas cosas atrasadas, como por ejemplo estudiar y dormir.

Una voz grave y profunda que le llegó desde atrás le ahorró la necesidad de optar en su dilema. —¿Cuál es el problema?

Draco se volvió hacia el recién llegado. Neville vestía una simple toga marrón oscuro y sostenía con un brazo un libro grande contra el cuerpo. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la nariz, se la frotó un par de veces y luego alzó ligeramente la punta.

—Nada que sea asunto tuyo, Longbottom. —contestó Draco con una mueca de desdén— Retomá nomás tu camino a la biblioteca o adonde sea que estuvieras yendo.

Mensaje recibido, lugar de reunión acordado.

Neville enderezó la postura adoptando una actitud pretendidamente ofensiva, su mirada saltaba en rápida sucesión de sus compañeros de Casa a Draco, convenía para sortear la cuestión que fuera él el que se ocupara de "intimidar" a Draco. —Creo que sos vos el que se tiene que ir, Malfoy.

—¿Así que vos creés? ¿Pensaste ya cómo vas a lograrlo? —replicó Draco burlón.

—No creo que seas tan estúpido como para enfrentarnos a los cuatro. —apuntó Ron. Harry a su lado había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miraba con mala cara.

—¿Sólo se animan a enfrentarme de a cuatro? Me siento halagado.

—Cualquiera de nosotros solo podría con vos, Malfoy. —señaló Hermione.

Draco alzó apenas una comisura. —¿Me estás haciendo una oferta disimulada, Granger?

Hermione se puso roja de rabia. Era más baja que Harry, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, podría haberse considerado linda si no fuera porque era una sangresucia desgreñada. Pero Draco no la hubiese escogido para un polvo ni aunque no fuera gay. Porque la muy pedante sabelotodo seguramente lo instruiría con condescendencia durante todo el acto, remarcándole todas las cosas que supuestamente hacía mal.

Draco soltó una risa y circunvaló con elegancia al grupo de Gryffindors. Neville no había activado el medallón, lo que indicaba que no se trataba de una emergencia, pero era evidente que necesitaba que hablaran… por lo tanto la pelea quedaba descartada.

—Esperá nomás, Malfoy. —le gritó Ron amenazador— Te la voy a hacer pagar.

—Esperaré ansioso. —murmuró y marchó presto hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

En la sala común los alumnos de los cursos superiores habían organizado una fiesta. Había abundante comida y bebida, música, baile y parejitas abrazándose en la penumbra de los rincones.

Pansy estaba vestida muy elegante, como siempre, con una toga verde oscuro de ribetes plateados y broches también plateados. Se separó del grupo de amigos y fue al encuentro de Draco apenas lo vio entrar. —¿Qué tal la penitencia?

—Una tortura. —dijo Draco escuetamente— Voy a dejar las cosas y vuelvo enseguida para que salgamos a dar un paseo.

Ella alzó una ceja primorosamente depilada en un gesto de silenciosa curiosidad. —Aquí mismo te espero.

Draco regresó un par de minutos después. Salieron juntos hacia la biblioteca.

—Longbottom se me acercó hace un rato después de la penitencia. Estaban Potter, Granger y Weasley delante. —le informó Draco mientras caminaban con prisa— Me indicó por señas que teníamos que reunirnos.

Pansy frunció el ceño. —Me preguntó para qué será.

—Probablemente se le perdió el peine en esa mata espantosa de pelo que tiene y necesita que lo ayudemos a encontrarlo. —desde el año anterior no habían vuelto a convocar a una reunión urgente de TORPES. En esa oportunidad Colin le había tomado una foto a Harry y al revelarla había aparecido un espectro junto al Niño Maravilla.

Los viernes a la tarde la biblioteca estaba casi siempre vacía. Había unos pocos Ravenclaws y la bibliotecaria en su oficina. Madame Pince les dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento cuando los vio entrar.

Neville se había confinado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta que estaba circundada casi por completo por estanterías de libros. Tenía varios libros apilados sobre la mesa frente a él, cualquiera que lo hubiese observado habría supuesto que estaba repasando. Alzó la vista cuando Pansy y Draco se aproximaron; sus rasgos se pusieron tensos por un segundo pero enseguida se distendieron cuando los reconoció.

—Longbottom. —saludó Draco— ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

Neville se puso de pie y sacó uno de los libros de la pila. Draco se le acercó, Pansy se quedó en el acceso al área de estudio, haciendo guardia, pero con un oído atento a lo que hablaran.

—Se lo birlé a Trey Bleckly. —dijo Neville poniendo los dedos sobre el libro— Colin, a escondidas, lo escuchó quejarse de que tenía que ir a esperar un libro que le mandaba su tía… un libro que tenía que darle a Harry… me puse un encantamiento de mimetismo y subí al lechucero… una lechuza llegó poco después con este libro.

El libro era bastante grande y más ancho que la mayoría de los libros comunes, pero no era pesado. La cubierta de cuero estaba muy desgastada y resquebrajada en algunos lugares. Sobre el lomo tenía tres semiaros de bronce deslucido. Había un triángulo invertido en sobrerrelieve en el centro de la tapa y el título un poco más abajo: _Entrampamiento_.

—¿Sabemos por qué la tía de Beckly le manda esto a Potter? —preguntó Pansy.

—No sé siquiera quién es la tía de Beckly. —admitió Draco— Después voy a preguntar entre los Slytherin a ver si averiguo algo.

—Este libro destila magia por toneladas. —dijo Neville y sacó la varita de la manga— _Detecto_. —el libro resplandeció de brillante color azul, signo de que encerraba magia muy poderosa, mucho más que un libro normal. El resplandor desapareció segundos después.

Draco usó un encantamiento diferente. —_Revelo_. —se hizo visible en letras rojas la siguiente inscripción: _El Libro Que Entrampa_.

—Qué casualidad, el título coincide con el propósito. —apuntó Pansy sarcástica.

—Me pregunto cómo será que funciona. —dijo Neville— No me animé a abrirlo.

—Y yo lo desaconsejaría terminantemente. —dijo Pansy— Tendríamos que usar antes un encantamiento neutralizador potente.

—¿Alguien te vio cuando te hiciste con el libro? —preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto, Malfoy. Fui a los subsuelos, me metí en la sala común de Slytherin, crucé por entremedio de los asistentes a la fiesta, fui al dormitorio de Beckly, le saqué el libro de las manos, le sonreí y le di las gracias.

—¡Longbottom! —lo amonestó Draco.

—El encantamiento de mimetismo es muy efectivo. Me colé en Slytherin detrás de Beckly y lo seguí a su habitación. Esperé hasta que se fue a la fiesta y me hice con el libro. Me escabullí con sigilo, nadie se dio cuenta. Luego fui a buscarte y te encontré en la puerta del aula de Transfiguración.

—¡Longbottom! —exclamó Draco escandalizado— ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¡Si te descubrían te hubieran destripado como a un ratón!

Neville le puso una cara. —Te digo en qué estaba pensando: vos estabas en penitencia, probablemente acariciándole con el pie el tobillo a Harry, a Pansy y a Blaise no los podía ubicar de inmediato y no podía arriesgarme a que Blecky escondiera el libro en algún lugar y que después no lo pudiéramos encontrar.

—Está bien, a regañadientes admito que era preciso… —Draco apuntó a Neville con la varita para darles mayor énfasis a sus siguientes palabras— ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡O la próxima vez yo mismo te voy a entregar a los otros Slytherin para que te despedacen!

Neville alzó las manos y empezó a sacudirlas en el aire. —¡Ay… mirá como tiemblo, Malfoy! ¡Me das _taaanto_ miedo!

—¡Alejate de él ya mismo!

El bramido sobresaltó a Neville, a Draco y a Pansy. Ella levantó de inmediato la varita. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían entrado por el otro extremo del área de estudio. Los tres blandían las varitas preparados para usarlas.

_Lo único que nos faltaba,_ pensó Draco con desmayo. Parecía que ese día no iba a terminar nunca.

—¡Rajá de acá, Malfoy! —ordenó Ron. Neville empezó a retroceder de espaldas al Trío, con la varita apuntando hacia Malfoy.

—La biblioteca está abierta para todos los alumnos, Weasley. —dijo Draco— Supongo que de otra manera vos no dispondrías de libros para estudiar.

Las orejas de Ron viraron al rojo ardiente. Harry entrecerró los ojos. —¡Andate ya, Malfoy!

—¡Andá a cagar, Potter!

—No debemos pelear en la biblioteca. Podríamos dañar los libros. —dijo Hermione— Voy a ir a llamar a madame Pince.

—Andá a llorarle a la bibliotecaria, alcahueta. —le espetó Draco— Yo sólo necesito llevarme esto… —agregó alzando el libro— … y vos Longbottom, buscá refugio con tus héroes salvadores.

—_¡Accio libro! _—exclamó Harry. Y El Libro Que Entrampa voló de la mano de Draco a su mano.

Draco se alarmó. No sabían lo que podía pasar si Harry tocaba el libro. Neville había pensado lo mismo y entró en acción. Pegó un grito y tropezó hacia delante como si hubiese recibido un empujón desde atrás y chocó contra Harry. Harry golpeó contra la mesa e hizo caer una silla. Neville recuperó el libro en el aire y cayó pesadamente de rodillas sobre suelo.

Ron y Hermione se volvieron para ver quien lo había empujado, no vieron a nadie naturalmente. Draco le dirigió a Neville una mirada de alivio.

Pansy reaccionó con reflejos rápidos. —Longbottom, no tenés remedio, no podés siquiera estar parado un rato sin tropezarte y caerte.

—Gracias, Harry, por recuperar mi libro. —masculló Neville. Se puso de pie y depositó el libro arriba de la pila que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Si bien la charla ha sido placentera… —dijo Draco— …ya debemos marcharnos. —él y Pansy dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a irse. Habían dado apenas unos pasos cuando oyeron la voz de Hermione.

—Me pregunto por qué tenía tanto interés en este libro.

—¡Hermione, no! ¡No lo abras!

Pansy y Draco intercambiaron miradas de pánico y desanduvieron al instante los pasos. En ese momento toda el área de estudio pareció explotar en un relámpago de fulgurante de luz blanca.

oOo


	2. Entrampados

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 2 – Entrampados**

**Entonces**

Un Draco Malfoy de once años subía furtivamente, amparado por la penumbra, las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor. El segundo pasillo desde la entrada a la sala común era su destino. Sabía que Potter iba a sentarse allí las noches que no podía dormir, que eran muy frecuentes.

Draco había diagramado su plan impecable y había sabido esperar pacientemente la oportunidad para ponerlo en práctica. Sería una forma de desquitarse por la penitencia en el Bosque Prohibido y lograría además que sus compañeros de Casa detestaran aun más a Potter. Lo sorprendería, lo atacaría con un _Petrificus_ y luego le dejaría una nota a Filch indicándole dónde podía encontrar a El Niño Que Quedó Paralizado. Potter perdería muchos puntos, otra vez, y los Gryffindor pasarían a los números negativos. Y seguramente le asignarían penitencias también. Draco, más tarde, podría alardear ante los Slytherin de cómo se las había ingeniado para meter a Potter en problemas.

Llegó al segundo corredor y avanzó con sigilo. Divisó la luz de una lámpara y oyó la voz de Potter, se adelantó un poco más y se ocultó en un estrecho nicho de la pared desde donde podía observarlo claramente sin ser visto.

—Ustedes se la pasan intercambiando chismes, —dijo una voz en uno de los cuadros. Las brujas congregadas a su alrededor asintieron con entusiasmo— Quiénes se pelean, quiénes están tramando algo, los nuevos romances que se van gestando…

Potter estaba sentado sobre el suelo con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, las rebeldes mechas negras apuntando caóticamente en todas direcciones… como siempre… —otra de las cosas de él que a Draco lo fastidiaba sobremanera— …y llevaba puesto un espantoso y ordinario piyama a rayas que le quedaba inmenso.

Mucha de la gente de las pinturas se había reunido en el jardín de uno de los cuadros que colgaba de la pared enfrente de Potter. Algunos estaban sentados sobre la hierba y otros en los bancos bajo la falsa luz solar. Detrás de ellos se alzaba una alta pared cubierta por hiedra que trepaba serpeante hacia un cielo que no se alcanzaba a ver.

—A veces oímos algo que puede ser potencialmente peligroso y se lo informamos al director. —decía un mago muy joven— Te sorprendería saber las cosas que los alumnos dicen delante de nosotros, se olvidan de que existimos y de que podemos oír todo.

Draco sacó la varita y fue repasando mentalmente una lista de maldiciones que había aprendido de un libro de su padre, _Hechizos malignos y mortales_. Aunque no iba a usar ninguno de esos. En ese instante divisó a otro alumno que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo… ¡y estaba apuntando a Harry con la varita! El cuadro vacío, grande y pesado, que colgaba por encima de la cabeza de Harry comenzó a sacudirse.

—¿Nadie oyó por casualidad si Snape comentó algo sobre lo que va a tomar en la próxima prueba? —preguntaba Potter en ese momento.

Draco apuntó al cuadro y con un floreo de muñeca murmuró: —_Wingardium leviosa._

—Harry, querido, será mejor que salgas de ahí —le advirtió una de las brujas— El cuadro que tienes encima parece que se va a caer.

Potter alzó la vista pero no se movió… _¡el muy imbécil!_ Por suerte el encantamiento de Draco había servido para detener la caída. Draco todavía no tenía mucha destreza con ese encantamiento en particular, tuvo que concentrarse al máximo para lograr volver a colgar el cuadro. Para entonces, Potter se había puesto de pie y estaba examinando el cuadro con atención. Con el rabillo del ojo, Draco alcanzó a ver que el alumno en el otro extremo comenzaba a replegarse.

—¡Ah no! ¡Ni lo pienses! — murmuró. Tras asegurarse una vez más de que el cuadro estaba firmemente colgado, Draco interrumpió el encantamiento y abandonó su escondite corriendo por el mismo lado por el que había venido. Alcanzó a oír un grito de Potter. —¿Eh… quién…? —pero lo ignoró por completo y no se detuvo. Había memorizado al dedillo el movimiento habitual de las escaleras, bajó a toda velocidad. Unos minutos después llegó jadeante hasta uno de los accesos al Gran Salón.

Se acomodó la ropa y los cabellos y caminó hasta ubicarse al pie de la otra escalera, pero tratando de refugiarse en las sombras. Unos segundos después oyó pasos que descendían, eran del alumno que había divisado del otro lado del segundo pasillo. Se trataba específicamente de Jonathan Keiser, un Hufflepuff de quinto año. Draco lo conocía de algunas reuniones sociales a las que había asistido con sus padres.

Curvó los labios en una mueca desdeñosa, se adelantó un paso y carraspeó sonoramente. —¿Una noche agradable para un paseo, Keiser?

Los rasgos murinos y el semblante tachonado de granos de Keiser se sobresaltaron, tras reconocerlo lo miró con muy mala cara. —¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Malfoy? A estas horas lo chiquitines deberían estar en la cama.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. —contestó Draco alzando una ceja.

—No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen, Malfoy. O podrías llegar a lamentarlo. —lo amenazó Keiser.

Draco tragó. El otro era el doble de grande. Pero no se dejó amedrentar. —¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme?

Keiser se le acercó para intimidarlo con su altura. —Debería cerrarte la boca con un hechizo.

—No te conviene… —replicó Draco con descaro— Mi padre podría reaccionar muy mal si me pasara algo… o si le pasara algo a Potter. —agregó incisivo.

Keiser se sobresaltó otra vez. —¿Potter?

—¿Tenés problemas de audición? Sí, Potter… uno de gafas… de cabellos negros con puntas florecidas… ¿lo ubicás?

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que le pueda pasar a Potter? —inquirió Keiser con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Estás enamorado del pequeñín _Hawwy_?

Draco alzó de inmediato la varita y lo apuntó en medio de los ojos. —¡Retirá lo dicho, Keiser!

Keiser le desvió la varita con un violento movimiento de la mano levantó su varita y pronunció: —_¡Tarantallegra!_

Draco comenzó a bailar incontrolablemente. Se trataba de un hechizo inocuo pero muy eficaz en ese momento, Keiser no quería hacerle daño sino humillarlo. El Hufflepuff estalló en carcajadas y retomó la marcha. Se volvió un par de segundos después y le dijo por encima del hombro. —Y te deseo mucha suerte, Malfoy, yo no soy el único que tiene a Potter como objetivo.

Le tomó a Draco todo un minué hasta que pudo pronunciar un _¡Finite!_ efectivo para interrumpir el hechizo. Si Keiser y los otros persistían en sus propósitos de atacar a Potter… se iban a llevar una desagradable sorpresa.

Él se iba a ocupar de que nadie le tocara un pelo. Sólo él, Draco Malfoy, tenía el derecho de lastimar a Harry Potter.

oOo

**Ahora**

—¿Potter? —el nombre brotó de la boca de Draco incluso antes de que su visión encandilada por el relámpago luminoso se recuperara. El terror se apoderó de él cuando alcanzó a divisar a todos los demás excepto a Harry. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y pudo verlo parado al lado de él, aparentemente indemne.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —dijo Neville. Era la misma pregunta que Draco no se había permitido formular.

—Sí, Neville. —contestó Harry— ¿Hermione, Ron?

—Estamos bien. —respondió ella. Ron asintió su acuerdo.

—Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —apuntó Pansy sarcástica.

Hermione echó una mirada alrededor. —¿Dónde estamos?

La biblioteca había desaparecido. Todo el entorno era blanco. No se distinguía ningún tipo de horizonte, estaban rodeados por una blancura casi cegadora y no proyectaban sombras, pero al menos el suelo se sentía firme bajo sus pies.

Draco notó que el Trío Dorado se había agrupado, con Neville a más o menos un metro. No se mostraban sutiles con las miradas desconfiadas que les dirigían a Pansy y a él. Todos tenían las varitas preparadas.

Pansy apuntó al suelo y pronunció. — _Tabula designare._ —la magia parecía funcionar allí, donde sea que fuera que estuvieran. El encantamiento de localización sólo logró un diagrama sin sentido. —Estamos en un lugar no localizable.

—Como Hogwarts. Es posible que todavía estemos en el predio de la escuela. —dijo Hermione— No podemos haber aparicionado porque eso es imposible en Hogwarts.

—¿Quizá un traslador? —sugirió Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. — No estábamos tocando un mismo objeto y tampoco sentí el tirón característico en el ombligo. Esto ocurrió cuando yo abrí el libro.

Pansy y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. —El Libro Que Entrampa.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.

—¿El Libro Que Entrampa? —repitió Hermione frunciendo el ceño— ¿Están seguros? —ambos asintieron.

—¿De qué se trata exactamente? —quiso saber Ron.

—Es un libro, naturalmente. —respondió Hermione— Según Frieda Valise, que lo describe en su tratado _Recipientes malditos, cajas embrujadas y carteras hechizadas_, El Libro Que Entrampa es un artefacto oscuro que captura entre sus páginas a la persona que lo abre y a todos aquellos que estén a una cierta distancia.

Neville y Draco cruzaron miradas. _Ahora ya sabemos cómo funciona._ Fue el mensaje tácito que intercambiaron.

—Este lugar no parece un libro. —señaló Harry.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Ron— Esto es culpa de Malfoy. Nos engañó para que recuperáramos el libro para Neville.

Harry cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y encaró a Draco con una mirada severa. —¿Es eso cierto?

—No. —respondió Draco escuetamente.

Harry lo estudió durante varios segundos. Finalmente asintió y se volvió hacia los otros.

—_Tabula finis_. —dijo Pansy y pateó el suelo fastidiada porque su encantamiento no había dado resultado. El golpe no produjo ruido alguno.

—No entiendo cómo es que fue a parar a la biblioteca. —dijo Hermione como pensando en voz alta— Es uno de los tantos artefactos custodiados en el Departamento de los Misterios.

—¿Podrían haberlo mandado a la escuela por error? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Es altamente improbable. Las medidas de seguridad se redoblaron desde que nosotros estuvimos allí.

Draco le dirigió una mirada feroz a Harry. Estaba a punto de explotar. —Que ni se te ocurra. —murmuró Pansy para contenerlo.

—Mejor dejemos de lado la cuestión de cómo llegó a la biblioteca. —dijo Neville adelantándose, interpuso toda su humanidad entre Draco y Harry de modo que ya no pudieran mirarse uno al otro directamente— Hermione, ¿sabés si hay algún modo de salir?

—Nada decía el libro que leí al respecto. —contestó ella— Las pocas personas que alguna vez pudieron escapar no supieron explicar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Ron miró a Draco. —Pero nosotros vamos a poder salir, a pesar de que hay algunos que desean lo contrario.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Draco con sorna— Mi maligno plan se verá frustrado.

Ron lo apuntó con la varita, Harry se interpuso. —¡No, Ron! Malfoy está tan atrapado como nosotros.

—¡Si será idiota! —exclamó Pansy exasperada— ¿Acaso nos cree tan necios como para caer en nuestra propia trampa?

—¿Y por qué entonces le querían sacar el libro a Neville? —inquirió Hermione.

—Porque… Granger… —mintió Draco— …yo sabía que el libro era un artefacto oscuro y quería llevármelo para usarlo más adelante.

—Seguro que te lo mandó tu papito. —dijo Ron— Lástima que se haya podido escapar de Azkaban que es donde merece estar.

—Lástima que tu padre no se murió esa vez. —replicó Draco con desprecio— El veneno de serpiente no debe de ser efectivo en traidores a la sangre.

Ron alzó la varita y le lanzó el hechizo de mocos de murciélago. Pansy acudió al rescate. —_Finite_.

—Ni siquiera sabés lanzar el hechizo como corresponde. —se burló Draco— La última vez el de tu hermana duró toda una hora.

—Siempre puedo intentarlo otra vez. —amenazó Ron.

—No, Ron. —lo retuvo Hermione— Pelearnos entre nosotros sólo servirá para empeorar la situación.

—Y eso va también para vos… aunque Weasley se lo merezca… —le dijo Pansy a Draco, luego bajó la voz a un susurro— El libro estaba destinado a Potter, ¿o no te acordás? No me pasé cuatro años protegiéndolo para que vos vengas a arruinar todo ahora.

Draco pareció darse cuenta recién en ese momento de lo peligroso de la situación. —¡Tenemos que salir de acá!

—¿Qué más sabés del libro, Hermione? —preguntó Neville.

—No mucho, lamentablemente. —respondió ella— En el libro que leí se mencionaban testimonios de algunos que habían logrado escapar. Decían que habían deambulado por bosques espesos, que habían visto bestias de diversas clases, algunas conocidas, otras no.

—¿Y ahora qué, entonces? —preguntó Ron.

—Es imposible aparicionar. —dijo Harry— Hace un momento lo intenté.

Aunque ya conocía la respuesta, Draco igual preguntó. —Longbottom, ¿alguien más sabe del libro?

—Eh… no… es decir, no creo. Si no es un libro de la biblioteca es posible que madame Pince se dé cuenta.

Eso era… Pince se daría cuenta de que no era un libro de la biblioteca y se lo llevaría a Dumbledore… y cuando notaran que el Precioso Potter y sus dos inseparables adláteres habían desaparecido… el director buscaría alguna forma de rescatarlos.

—Dumbledore se va a dar cuenta de que desaparecimos. Seguro que él puede sacarnos. —dijo Ron expresando en voz alta los mismos pensamientos de Draco.

—¿Y si no puede? —dijo Pansy.

—Si ése fuera el caso tendremos que rescatarnos nosotros mismos. —dijo Neville y miró a Draco y Pansy con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios— Tampoco es que seamos unos _torpes_ incompetentes.

Pansy soltó una risita nerviosa, Draco por su parte le hizo un disimulado gesto obsceno.

—Tenemos dos opciones, —dijo Hermione— o nos quedamos a esperar acá o nos ponemos a caminar.

—Yo voto por caminar. —dijo Harry— Si Dumbledore no puede sacarnos, quedándonos acá no vamos a encontrar un vía de escape.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Hermione— Es posible que Dumbledore pueda encontrar un modo, pero creo que le va a tomar un largo tiempo de investigación.

—¿Y qué dirección tomamos? —preguntó Ron haciendo un gesto hacia el vasto vacío que los rodeaba.

—Estamos en un libro. —apuntó Hermione— Hay un solo sentido de lectura. Del principio al fin. Cualquiera sea la dirección que tomemos debería llevarnos al final.

—Algunos libros empiezan por la mitad. —señaló Neville— Y uno salta de un punto a otro cuando hace investigación.

—No importa dónde uno empiece… ése es el principio para ese determinado lector.

Harry apuntó a su derecha. —Vayamos por acá. —dijo y se puso en marcha.

—¡Harry! —la voz de Hermione sonó como la una mamá retando a un nene díscolo— No podemos ponernos en marcha sin un plan, terminaríamos avanzando en círculos. Y además, tenemos que tener cuidado. Éste es un lugar encantado. Vaya a saber uno lo que podamos encontrarnos.

—Yo creía que vos sabías todo, Granger. —dijo Pansy.

Hermione alzó la nariz. —Lo sensato es ser cautelosos mientras exploramos para anticipar peligros inesperados.

—Por suerte la magia funciona. —dijo Harry.

Hermione apuntó la varita a sus pies. —_Tractus._ —dijo, y a continuación retrocedió un paso. Las huellas de sus zapatos habían quedado marcadas y brillaban amarillas en el suelo blanco.

—¿Para qué es ese encantamiento? —preguntó Neville.

—Para ir marcando nuestra trayectoria. Nos permitiría volver sobre nuestros pasos. Nos alertaría si marcháramos en círculos. Y si alguno llegara a perderse…

Pansy se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído. —¿Qué estás pensando?

—Pienso que estamos soberanamente cagados. Pero por lo menos estamos acá. Creo que ya me habría muerto de la ansiedad si estuviera afuera buscando alguna forma de sacarlo. —respondió mirando a Harry.

—Sos deplorable, Draco.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. —dijo Draco con los ojos barriendo la figura de Harry. Desde los cabellos negros desordenados hasta el dobladillo deshilachado de la toga escolar. Bajó los ojos a su propia toga, de exquisito corte y de impecable apariencia, las puntas brillantes de las botas asomando por debajo del primorosamente planchado dobladillo. Y sabía que sus cabellos seguían esmeradamente peinados.

Miró una vez más a Harry que, de espaldas a él se había agachado para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas y le estaba ofreciendo una muy tentadora visión de su excelsamente conformado…

—Muy bien, todos. —exclamó Hermione— Con los ojos bien atentos una vez que nos pongamos en movimiento. Iremos en la dirección que eligió Harry. —se volvió hacia los Slytherin— Ustedes dos pueden ir al frente.

—¿No confiás en nosotros al punto de no querer darnos la espalda? —Draco se llevó la mano al pecho— Eso es ofensivo.

—Cortá el dramatismo, Malfoy. Y movete de una vez. —lo urgió Harry— No me quiero quedar acá todo el día.

—A la orden, mi comandante, señor. — respondió Draco a viva voz y con entonación burlona. Hizo tronar los talones de las botas uno contra el otro, se llevó la varita a la frente a modo de saludo y luego agarró el brazo de Pansy y los dos juntos se pusieron en camino. Para sus adentros se sentía muy satisfecho de abrir la marcha, sabía que Longbottom se ocuparía de cuidar la retaguardia.

—Yo sigo pensando que todo esto es culpa de Malfoy.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Eso es índice de lo tonto que sos, Weasley. Tu madre tuvo tantos hijos que los cerebros asignados ya se habían agotado cuando te llegó el turno de venir al mundo.

—¡Callate, Malfoy!

—Quizá podría haberte comprado uno de segunda mano, pero incluso los de la mesa de saldos deben de haber sido demasiado caros para su bolsillo.

—¿Y cómo explicás lo que te pasó a vos? —intervino Harry— Tus padres son ricos pero todo indica que no tenés ni un ápice de cerebro… ni de personalidad.

—Pero tiene infinidad de productos para el cuidado del cabello. —agregó Ron.

Pansy soltó una risita. Draco la fusiló con la mirada. Pansy adoptó una expresión de completa inocencia… que en ella no sólo quedaba muy mal sino que además resultaba inquietante.

—Por lo menos esto es un poco más divertido que estudiar ecuaciones gnomáticas. —dijo Harry.

—Indudablemente. —dijo Ron— Pero que no te oiga Hermione.

—Estoy caminando al lado tuyo. —le recordó ella.

—Y yo estoy ansioso de volver a abrir los libros apenas lleguemos.

Hermione bufó exasperada y se volvió hacia Neville. —¿Dónde fue que habías encontrado el libro?

—No sé… debo de haberlo sacado de un estante confundiéndolo con otro.

—El Libro Que Entrampa en un estante de la biblioteca al alcance de cualquiera… eso sí que es muy extraño.

—¿Te parece?

—Claro… vos podrías haber estado solo, Neville. Y si abrías el libro…

—O peor… —señaló Ron— …podrías haber estado con Malfoy y Parkinson.

—Decime otra vez por qué no puedo matar al Weasel. —le dijo Draco a Pansy _sotto voce._

—Es el mejor amigo de Potter. —respondió Pansy.

—Pero tiene otra amiga.

—¿Me parece sólo a mí o se está poniendo brumoso? —preguntó Pansy en voz alta.

Draco miró alrededor. Era cierto… el aire se había espesado y se estaba poniendo neblinoso. Y notó además que había empezado a oírse el ruido de las pisadas.

Todos redujeron la velocidad de avance. A lo lejos delante de ellos el cielo se había oscurecido. Draco y Pansy cruzaron una mirada y se separaron un poco a los lados para ensanchar el área de protección.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Debe de ser el universo del libro que toma forma. —aventuró ella.

Draco giró la cabeza. Los tres Gryffindor avanzaban muy juntos. Neville venía un poco más atrás a dos metros de ellos. La neblina se les iba condensando alrededor de las piernas y empezaron a distinguirse algunas ramas de árboles de denso follaje. El cielo estaba ahora tormentoso y el suelo se iba tornando barroso y húmedo y cubierto de hojas muertas. Empezaron a oírse ruidos animales de diferentes tipos.

La blancura vacía había desaparecido por completo. Y todo estaba ahora oscuro.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Me hace acordar del Bosque Prohibido. —dijo Harry.

Un aullido animal rasgó el aire.

Ron tragó sonoramente. —¿Te parece que pueda haber algo como Aragog? —articuló con dificultad.

—Las sombras se mueven. —dijo Neville. Había visto algo pero no había alcanzado a identificarlo.

—¿Qué viste, Neville? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ojos… creo.

—_¡Lumos! _—la punta de la varita de Ron se encendió.

—¡Weasley! —exclamó Pansy— ¡Apagá eso!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, imbécil, la luz atrae a los predadores y nos dificulta poder avistarlos.

—Tiene razón, Ron. —dijo Hermione.

Ron apagó la varita. —Esto no me gusta nada. —masculló.

Todos hicieron silencio esperando un ataque sorpresivo en cualquier momento. Los ruidos del bosque parecieron potenciarse. Un chistido muy agudo los hizo sobresaltar a todos, pero sólo era un ave nocturna.

—Granger, haceme acordar de que te mate cuando salgamos de acá. —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó ella.

—¿Que qué hiciste? —repitió Draco con aspereza— ¡Vos fuiste la que abriste el libro, idiota, y nos entrampaste a todos acá!

—¡Yo pensé que era un libro de la biblioteca!

—Cualquier bruja como se debe habría sabido reconocer un artefacto oscuro fácilmente. Pero vos nunca vas a ser una bruja como se debe… ¡porque sos una sangresucia!

—Hermione es mejor bruja de lo que vos nunca vas a llegar a ser. —la defendió Harry.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Potter, yo no soy una bruja.

Ron rió. —No es eso lo que dicen ciertos rumores.

—¡Se quieren callar de una buena vez! ¡Estamos rodeados de animales hambrientos y ustedes se están voceando como comida! —siseó Pansy.

—Pansy tiene razón. —dijo Neville cortante— ¡Dispérsense!

—¡¿Cómo!?

—¡Pansy, hacelos separar! —gritó Draco y corrió hacia Neville. Un animal cuadrúpedo estaba por atacarlo.

—_¡Stupefy! _—lanzó Neville. Pero el animal saltó en ese momento y el hechizo erró el blanco. Neville maldijo y se arrojó al suelo.

—¡Neville! —gritó Hermione y corrió hacia él.

Draco apuntó y gritó: — _¡Petrificus!_ —el hechizo acertó, el animal se desplomó— _Wingardium leviosa._ —pronunció Draco y el cuerpo inerte flotó en el aire— ¡Luz! —demandó.

—_¡Lumos! _—Neville se puso de pie y alzó la varita encendida. Otras varitas se encendieron— Es un perro.

Marrón con manchas grises, de orejas caídas… un sabueso. La cola se le sacudía a pesar de que estaba suspendido en el aire. Y llevaba un collar.

—Bajalo, Malfoy. —dijo Harry acercándose.

Draco así lo hizo e interrumpió el hechizo, pero le hizo una seña a Pansy, quien de inmediato apuntó al perro con la varita… por las dudas.

El perro se levantó con cierta dificultad pero enseguida empezó a menear la cola y a ladrar y arremetió con la lengua afuera contra Harry. Las risas de Harry salvaron al perro de recibir un hechizo de Pansy.

—¡Socorro, me está babeando entero! — gritó Harry, el perro se incorporó y le plantó las patas delanteras sobre el pecho. En esa posición era tan alto como Harry. Empezó a lamerle la cara. Harry reía a más no poder mientras lo acariciaba entre las orejas.

Draco no se sentía celoso.

Pansy bajó la varita, Ron y Hermione se acercaron para acariciar al perro. Que los recibió entusiasta. Neville siguió atento oteando las sombras, lo que le recordó a Draco que no necesariamente estaban seguros.

—Me pregunto de dónde habrá salido. —dijo Ron.

—Es un sabueso. Es posible que haya un cazador en las cercanías. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cómo te llamás? —preguntó Harry. Recibió una intensa lamida como respuesta— ¡Aj! ¡Qué asco! me acaba de dar un beso de lengua.

—Fijate en el collar. —le sugirió Hermione.

Harry hizo girar el collar, las letras habían sido grabadas a fuego sobre el cuero. —Se llama… _Perro_.

Perro ladró. Bajó las patas y corrió hacia Pansy. Pansy lo atajó con una mirada asesina. —Si llegaras a saltarme encima con esas patas roñosas te transfiguro en picadillo para alimentar a Weasley.

El perro pareció entender, o su instinto de preservación se puso en juego. Consideró a Draco por apenas un segundo y finalmente se decidió, muy sensatamente, por arremeter contra Neville.

—Hola, Perro. —lo saludó Neville dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, la inmensa mano de Neville alcanzaba a cubrirle todo el cráneo. Perro le lamió la palma y le arrancó una carcajada, sin ningún tipo de miramientos Neville se secó la baba frotándola en la toga. —Me hiciste cosquillas.

—Tendríamos que ir a buscar a su dueño. —sugirió Ron.

—Me parece muy acertado. —dijo Hermione— Podemos devolverle a Perro y, con un poco de suerte, quizá podamos averiguar algo sobre el libro.

—Vení, Perro. —lo llamó Harry. Perro acudió a su lado al instante sacudiendo furiosamente la cola. —Perro, ¿podés llevarnos con tu amo? Llevanos con tu dueño.

Perro ladró un par de veces y corrió, pasando por al lado de Draco, a perderse en la oscuridad en una dirección perpendicular a la que demarcaban las huellas de Hermione.

—¿Estás seguro de que nos va a guiar a alguna parte? —preguntó Ron.

—Yo digo que lo sigamos. —dijo Harry. Draco se dio cuenta de que si bien hacía unos pocos minutos que lo habían encontrado, Harry parecía ya muy apegado con el animal… quizá tenía algo que ver con que le recordaba a Sirius Black.

—Pero vayamos con cuidado. —advirtió Neville— Perro es amistoso… pero puede haber otros animales peligrosos.

—Y hay que pensar también que es posible que el cazador no nos reciba precisamente con los brazos abiertos. —agregó Harry encendiendo la varita y tomando la delantera. Neville se le puso de inmediato al lado. Hermione les hizo una seña a Draco y Pansy para que los siguieran y ella y Ron cerraron la columna.

El bosque parecía más húmedo y denso a la luz de la varita. Avanzar era bastante dificultoso. El grito de las aves actuaba de contrapunto al ruido de sus pasos. Perro corría adelante y cada tanto se detenía y retrocedía un poco para asegurarse de que lo seguían. Los condujo a lo largo de una especie de sendero estrecho y relativamente recto durante diez minutos. Finalmente llegaron a un campamento que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Era un pequeño claro. En el centro había una olla encima de un anillo de piedra. Junto a la olla había una bolsa de dormir y una mochila abierta cuyo contenido yacía parcialmente desparramado sobre el suelo: un plato metálico, utensilios, envoltorios de comida, un diario con tapas de cuero, dos plumas y un frasco de tinta.

—Hola. —llamó Harry— ¿Hay alguien?

—Le trajimos a su perro de vuelta. —dijo Hermione en voz más alta.

Pansy codeó a Draco y le señaló la bolsa de dormir. Los dos se aproximaron con las varitas preparadas. Había alguien adentro de la bolsa.

Perro fue a sentarse del lado de la cabeza y gimió lastimero. —¿Qué pasa, Perro? —preguntó Harry adelantándose.

Draco se le interpuso bloqueándole el paso. Harry lo miró con hostilidad, lo esquivó y continuó el avance.

—Hay alguien dentro de la bolsa. —le advirtió Draco y pateó suavemente el pie de la bolsa— Hola, ¿está despierto?

—Con esa patada seguro que lo despertaste. —dijo Ron sarcástico.

—¿Y entonces por qué no se mueve? —dijo Draco agachándose. Abrió la bolsa y retrocedió de golpe, cayó sentado hacia atrás. —¡Aj!

Habían encontrado al dueño de Perro. Cabellos blancos muy ralos le cubrían la cabeza. La piel grisácea muy tirante a la altura de los pómulos. Los ojos abiertos, hundidos y arrugados como pasas apuntaban hacia el cielo sin verlo. Un escarabajo le brotó por uno de los orificios de la nariz y se coló de inmediato en la boca apenas entreabierta cruzando entre los labios muy agrietados.

—Supongo que no vamos a obtener muchas repuestas. —señaló Pansy arrugando la nariz con asco.

Draco, divertido, tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Hermione la reconvino enojada. —¡Pansy, eso no es gracioso! —Harry la miró con ojos duros y las mandíbulas apretadas. La expresión de Neville viró a una de profunda tristeza y desvió la cara. Ron estaba lívido y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de la bolsa.

—No sean bobos, es sólo un cadáver. No los va a atacar. —Pansy se alzó un poco la toga y se agachó junto al cuerpo. Draco tuvo que admitirlo para sus adentros, era mucho más curtida y tenaz que él.

Pansy abrió más la bolsa. El cazador vestía una toga gris harapienta. Tenía una varita en una de las manos. —Era un mago. No parece que haya habido una pelea o que lo haya matado un animal.

—Quizá alguien lo atacó por sorpresa y lo mató. —dijo Ron.

Pansy negó con la cabeza. —No hay señales de eso.

Hermione espió por encima del hombro de Pansy con una expresión tensa. —No, no lo creo… a menos que hayan usado la Maldición Mortal.

—Entonces… era un mago. —dijo Harry acariciando a Perro consolador. Viéndole la intensa pena en el rostro Draco se pregunto si las caricias no serían una forma de consolarse él mismo.

Draco se obligó a dominar la profunda tensión que sentía en el pecho, se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas que se le habían adherido a la toga. —Todavía tiene la varita… otro mago se la hubiera quitado o la habría quebrado. Es probable que haya muerto por causas naturales.

Pansy movió la varita por encima del cuerpo. —_Morseffectricus._ —formuló.

Los restos del cazador brillaron anaranjados durante unos segundos. Pansy se volvió hacia Draco. —Murió por causas naturales. —dijo. Cerró la bolsa, se incorporó y usó un encantamiento para limpiarse las manos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste ese encantamiento? —preguntó Ron.

—De madame Pomfrey. —contestó Pansy— Lo usó el año pasado sobre Dorothy Visky cuando se murió de manera repentina por un aneurisma cerebral.

Harry miró la bolsa y dijo solemne. —Tenemos que enterrarlo. Es lo que corresponde.

—Voy a cavar una tumba. —dijo Ron.

—Voy a ayudarte. —dijo Hermione. Neville los siguió.

Pansy carraspeó bajito. Cuando Draco la miró le hizo una seña indicándole que iba a vigilar en el otro extremo del claro.

Draco se quedó con Harry, Perro y el cadáver. Era en realidad uno de los escenarios frecuentes en sus fantasías… aunque en sus fantasías no había perro y el cadáver era el de Ya Sabés Quién, no el de un ignoto mago. Lo que pasaba después generalmente incluía a un Harry sonriente que le decía: —¡Qué suerte que estás bien, Draco! —y después había desnudez… y una cama que Draco transfiguraba a partir de las togas… eso de retozar sobre la hierba era cosa de plebeyos.

Harry no levantó la vista y siguió acariciando a Perro. —Supongo que debería comentar sobre tus rápidos reflejos y tu efectivo uso de la varita… hace un rato. —dijo. Y no agregó nada más.

Era un comentario muy aguado y como elogio daba asco, en la humilde opinión de Draco. Hubiese preferido que Harry lo abrumara de gracias, por lo menos. Pero no, Harry seguía con la vista baja sobre la bolsa y con las caricias al perro.

—Está muerto. No se va a ir a ninguna parte.

—Andate Malfoy y dejame tranquilo.

—No se va a mover. —repitió Draco pateando la bolsa— Con éste… ¿cuántos son los muertos que has visto, Potter? Es preocupante… parecería que estar cerca de vos atrae a la muerte.

—¡Callate! —aulló Harry, pero el grito le salió estrangulado. Se puso de pie de repente y se alejó saliendo del claro, Perro lo siguió.

—Sinceramente, Draco… —dijo Pansy— Es sorprendente que no se te haya tirado encima para despedazarte.

Draco la miró con dureza y marchó de inmediato tras Harry… para protegerlo, por supuesto. No era su culpa que Potter fuera tan susceptible. No tenía por qué ponerle freno a sus palabras sólo para no herirle los sentimientos. Si a Harry no le gustaba así como era… prefería seguir igual con sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Alcanzó a divisarlo pero permaneció a cierta distancia. Harry tenía la vista alzada mirando las estrellas que se asomaban por entre el follaje, la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás apoyada sobre un tronco.

—Sé que estás ahí, Malfoy. —dijo de pronto.

Draco se sorprendió, pero se negó a admitirlo. Se le fue acercando. —Qué lástima… y yo que venía decidido a acribillarte a hechizos.

—¿Y por qué no tenés la varita en alto?

—Cambié de opinión. —contestó Draco— Y vos, ¿por qué no tenés la varita preparada? Estás acá solo en medio de vaya a saber uno dónde, rodeado de un montón de animales acechando y prestos a devorarte.

—Yo siempre sé si me están observando. —dijo Harry y le clavó la mirada durante un largo momento, al punto que Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo, luego prosiguió: —Además, Perro me advertiría si hubiera algún peligro. —levantó a medias una comisura— Al parecer no te considera una amenaza.

A Draco se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y metió la mano en el bolsillo… los dedos acariciando la varita. —¿Querrías averiguar cuán peligrosa amenaza puedo llegar a ser?

—No, por el momento no. —Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al claro.

—Podría lastimarte terriblemente si eso fuera lo que quisiera. —dijo Draco con exasperación. Pero ése era el problema, no había podido nunca hacerle _real_ daño, ni siquiera en los primeros años cuando todavía quería convencerse de que lo detestaba.

Dio una violenta patada contra el suelo y siguió a Harry… como lo hacía siempre.

oOo


	3. De campamento

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 3 – De campamento**

**Entonces**

Un sonido de aparicionamiento lo sobresaltó, dejó caer la revista de moda masculina que había estado hojeando y se acomodó derecho en el asiento. Los modelos en ropa interior de la revista se apresuraron a cubrirse con las togas. El chico de doce años se puso de pie cuando reconoció al recién llegado. —¡Dobby!

—Joven amo Malfoy, señor. —Dobby, el elfo doméstico, estaba parado junto a la cama y se tironeaba las orejas. Vestido con una funda de almohada y un cordón a modo de cinturón, miraba fijo a Draco con sus grandes ojos saltones.

Draco se apresuró a cruzar la habitación hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cerrada. Luego se volvió. —¿Y?

—Le dije a Harry Potter que no tenía que volver a la escuela, señor. A Harry Potter no le gustó, señor.

—Pero va a quedarse en su casa, ¿no?

Dobby se agarró del poste de la cama y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la dura madera de caoba. —¡No estoy seguro, señor! —gimió y continuó golpeándose.

—¡Dobby! —Draco se adelantó hasta la cama y lo separó del poste— ¿Por qué no?

El elfo empezó a frotarse las manos nervioso. —¡Harry Potter ama a Hogwarts, señor! Dice que es su hogar. Le advertí de las cosas terribles que pasarían si volvía. ¡Pero se negó a hacerle caso a Dobby! Y quería saber a qué se debía la advertencia.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No, señor. —Dobby sacudió la cabeza.

Draco se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y contempló su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba en la pared. —Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts. Me arruinó todo el primer año, acaparó toda la atención y el favoritismo de casi todos los profesores. Incluso cuando muchos de los alumnos lo detestaban… seguía siendo El Niño Que Sobrevivió. ¡Si hasta le permitieron entrar en el equipo de quidditch y es el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts! —estampó con violencia un puño contra el acolchado— ¡_No quiero_ que vuelva a la escuela!

—Harry Potter está en muy serios problemas con sus parientes… por culpa de Dobby. —el elfo empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla— ¡Dobby malo!

—¿Problemas lo suficientemente serios como para que no lo dejen volver?

La respuesta de Dobby fue una nueva serie de golpes de la cabeza contra la silla.

Draco frunció el ceño fastidiado. Se puso de pie, levantó la revista caída al suelo y separó a Dobby de la silla. —Vas a tener que hacer un nuevo intento, si logramos que lo manden de vuelta a la casa de sus parientes…

—Si, señor. Dobby seguirá tratando, señor.

oOo

Draco se escondió atrincherándose agachado detrás de la cama del hospital y observó al chico que dormía tres camas más allá. El frasco de Skele-Gro que estaba sobre la mesa de luz refulgía suavemente a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Había tratado de fingir que sus propias lesiones revestían mayor gravedad para quedarse él también internado esa noche, pero madame Pomfrey lo había despachado con una barra de chocolate tras una sucinta revisación. Iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado para que no lo sorprendieran fuera de su Casa después del toque de queda.

—Joven amo…

Draco giró sobresaltado sobre sus pies calzados en pantuflas y estuvo a punto de caerse de culo al suelo. —¡Dobby! —siseó— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Potter salió lastimado.

—Dobby sabe, señor. —alzó las manos vendadas para mostrárselas— Dobby se siente muy mal, señor, por haberle hecho daño a Harry Potter. Dobby se planchó las manos.

—¿¡_Vos_ le hiciste daño a Potter?! —Draco lo agarró del cuello y lo sacudió— ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así!?

—El señor había dicho que Dobby siguiera tratando. —se lamentó el elfo— Si Harry Potter resultaba muy malherido… mandarían a Harry Potter con sus parientes.

—¡Idiota! —maldijo Draco y le dio un empujón haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Dobby muy malo. —el elfo empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra.

—Shhh… —lo hizo callar Draco y lo levantó. Harry se había removido en la cama y había dejado oír un gemido dolorido.

Draco inhaló profundo, se mordió el labio inferior y contó hasta veinte en latín. Constató que no hubiese más movimientos en la cama de Potter y recién entonces se permitió soltar el aire y a Dobby. —Escuchame muy bien, roedor inservible, —le gruñó a Dobby— a partir de ahora no quiero que intentes nada más. Andá a decirle a Potter que vos sos el responsable por la bludger… no quiero que me eche la culpa a mí. Después quiero que vuelvas a la Mansión y que vigiles a mi padre.

—Como Ud. diga, señor. Dobby hará como el señor manda.

El elfo enfiló hacia la cama de Potter y Draco se agachó para esconderse. Draco quería que Potter se fuera pero no en pedazos… a menos, naturalmente, que hubiera sido él, Draco, el que le hubiera causado el daño. Por esa misma razón había abortado numerosos ataques de otros estudiantes contra Potter. Como esa vez que Pucey había estado a punto de hacerlo rodar por las escaleras… o la vez que Finch-Fletchley había querido rociarlo con una poción repelente de serpientes que era también muy tóxica para las personas. Y los ataques se habían multiplicado después de la reapertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Había muchos que creían que había sido Potter el que había petrificado a la señora Norris y el que había puesto la inscripción en la pared. _¡Como si Potter pudiera ser el heredero de Slytherin!_ Draco soltó una mezcla de bufido y risa y tuvo que agacharse incluso más porque Potter había girado la cabeza en su dirección.

Se quedó escuchando mientras Potter regañaba a Dobby. Y se preguntó cómo era que había cometido el desatino de confiar en alguien más —aunque la lealtad de Dobby hacia él fuera incuestionable— para cumplir una misión que le correspondía a él mismo llevar a cabo.

oOo

**Ahora**

En el cielo nocturno, Marte brillaba en la sexta casa, notó Draco. Auguraba que la violencia y la muerte iban a ser parte de la rutina diaria. Pero considerando que estaban dentro de un libro… quizá la posición y el brillo de los astros tenían un significado diferente que en el mundo real. Al menos así lo esperaba. Se volvió hacia el sur para tratar de ubicar la constelación que llevaba su mismo nombre, que en esa época del año debía de estar visible… lamentablemente los árboles se interponían en su campo visual.

Estaba de pie a cierta distancia de los cuatro Gryffindors que estaban congregados alrededor de la tumba del fallecido mago. Un montículo de tierra no muy alto señalado con la varita quebrada del cazador. Perro estaba al lado de Harry, Pansy seguía vigilando en el otro extremo del claro.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron con un tono de voz solemne.

—No estoy segura. —dijo Hermione con cierta desazón. Se sentía incómoda por no poder darle una respuesta precisa.

Ron, Hermione e incluso Neville parecían perdidos. Harry seguía pensativo con la vista clavada en la tumba.

Draco se adelantó. —Es tarde. No conviene deambular por el bosque en la oscuridad, quedémonos en el campamento hasta la mañana. No creo que al cazador le importe.

—¡Malfoy…! —reaccionó Ron automáticamente con rabia. Harry lo frenó.

—Ron, no… —Harry miró a su amigo con ojos sombríos— No ahora…

Ron apretó los labios y siguió a Neville que había emprendido el regreso hacia el centro del claro, Hermione fue tras ellos.

Harry le dirigió durante unos instantes una mirada difícil de interpretar y luego él también siguió a sus amigos con Perro caminando a su lado. Draco suspiró en silencio, elevó los ojos al cielo, luego los bajó a la tumba y finalmente siguió los pasos de Harry.

Pansy había estado muy activa. Había limpiado el área donde había estado la bolsa. Los envoltorios de comida habían desaparecido y los otros objetos habían sido guardados en la mochila que ahora estaba cerrada a un costado. Había un fuego encendido en el círculo de piedra, olía a madera húmeda y desprendía un humo gris que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

—Nos vamos a quedar acá a pasar la noche. —le dijo Draco a Pansy.

—Es lo que me había imaginado. —disimuladamente captó la atención de Neville y alzó tres dedos. Neville alzó un dedo— Parece que a vos te toca el segundo turno de guardia, Draco.

Draco asintió distraído, Weasley y Granger estaba discutiendo en susurros. Estaban a la izquierda del fuego, Harry sentado en el lado opuesto.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que diga el imbécil? —decía Ron con bronca.

—Porque lo que sugirió es sensato. —respondió Hermione— Caminar de noche por el bosque sólo nos traería problemas.

—Y nos vamos a quedar en el lugar donde alguien murió… no veo que sea más seguro.

—El mago murió por causas naturales, Ron. Este lugar es tan seguro como cualquier otro.

—No me gusta nada. Fue Malfoy el que nos metió acá y es Malfoy el que sugiere que nos quedemos en este lugar durante la noche. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que podría tratarse de una trampa de los mortífagos?

—Si, Ron, no descarto esa posibilidad. Y es por esa razón que vamos a turnarnos para hacer guardia.

Ron se cruzó de brazos con disgusto. —Está bien, nos quedamos. Y si resulta que es una trampa, Malfoy va a ser el primero en caer.

—De acuerdo. —había un brillo malicioso en los ojos de ella cuando giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Draco, sabía muy bien que había oído toda la conversación.

Draco alzó la barbilla con mayestática altivez y le dio la espalda.

Pansy mientras tanto se había transfigurado una carpa que había tendido entre dos árboles; también una cama, colchón, mantas y almohadas. No le deseó las buenas noches a nadie y se encerró en sus aposentos, dejándolo a Draco solo con los Gryffindors. _La muy yegua_.

Draco fue hasta el pie de un gran árbol transfiguró una piedra en un almohadón grande y mullido y se sentó con elegancia cruzando las piernas. No iba a poder dormir, lo sabía, no como estaban las cosas.

Harry se había acostado sobre el suelo, sin importarle si se ensuciaba, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre Perro, que le servía de almohada, y la mirada fija en lo alto; se había sacado los anteojos y los había guardado en un bolsillo. Weasley se había transfigurado un colchón, una manta y una almohada y se había acostado formando ángulo recto con Harry. Hermione se había transfigurado una silla, a ella le tocaba el primer turno de guardia.

A Neville no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Había algo que quería conversar con él. Frunció el ceño exasperado, al parecer nadie de sus amigos había notado que Neville no estaba.

Neville sabía cuidarse, Draco lo sabía muy bien después de haber trabajado muchos años juntos. Y cuando los mellizos dejaron la escuela, Neville había pasado a ser el líder de TORPES. Draco confiaba completamente en él, lo que ya de por sí era inquietante. Pansy era la otra única persona que podía decirle lo que tenía que hacer sin que Draco le exigiera fundamentadas razones.

Draco estaba por abrir la boca para hacer un comentario mordaz sobre la ausencia de Neville, pero la cerró de inmediato cuando un pajarito vino volando y se le posó en la rodilla. Era un gorrión común, marrón oscuro, más pequeño que su mano. El gorrión lo miró fijo durante varios segundos. Draco le dio un breve tirón a la punta de su nariz. El pajarito gorjeó un par de veces pero antes de reemprender el vuelo lo cagó en la rodilla.

—¡Longbottom! —gruñó con disgusto por lo bajo— Cuando te agarre vas a ir a parar a la olla. —sacó de inmediato la varita y se aplicó un _Scourgify_ para limpiar las ofensivas deyecciones.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Granger con suspicacia.

—No es asunto tuyo. Preocupate mejor por tu amigo Longbottom… ¿sabés acaso donde está?

—Fue a atender necesidades fisiológicas… y más te vale que no estés tramando hacerle nada.

Draco bufó y se examinó de nuevo la toga. Quedó satisfecho, el encantamiento de limpieza había sido efectivo. Se puso de pie le dirigió una mueca de desprecio a Granger y enfiló hacia la carpa de Pansy. No se molestó en anunciarse, entró directamente.

—¿A qué se debe esta intrusión? —protestó ella. Draco puso un encantamiento silenciador y se sentó en la cama. Un gorrión entró a los saltitos segundos más tarde, gorjeó y un instante después recuperó su forma humana. —¿Cuál es el mensaje, Malfoy?

—Es posible que tengamos un problema. —dijo Draco— Weasley lo mencionó hace un rato, y aunque está muy equivocado respecto a mí, lo que dijo tiene mucho sentido. Esto podría ser una trampa de los mortífagos.

—¿El libro? —dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño.

—El libro también… pero más específicamente el cazador muerto y nosotros quedándonos aquí a pasar la noche.

Pansy entendió. —Vos creés que puede haber mortífagos atrapados a propósito en el libro con la misión de matar a Potter.

—Es posible.

—Cierto, podrían atacarnos desde cualquier dirección. —dijo Pansy.

—Pero fuiste vos el que sugeriste que nos quedáramos acá —le recordó Neville.

—Ya sé. Pero es que en ese momento no se me ocurrió. Igual ahora ya es muy tarde para cambiar de decisión… tendríamos que darles un montón de explicaciones.

—Y aun así no nos creerían. —intervino Pansy— Por esta noche tendremos que arreglárnoslas.

—Bueno, no creo que sea tan crítico. Tenemos dos personas por turno de guardia. —dijo Neville— Ya hice un vuelo de reconocimiento y no vi nada preocupante en un radio de doscientos cincuenta metros. Puedo hacer otro dentro de un rato.

—Voy a usar sobre Potter el encantamiento de localización modificado que idearon los mellizos. —dijo Draco.

—¿El que sólo se percibe bizqueando? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí. —confirmó Draco— Dura veinticuatro horas más o menos.

—¿Es posible que Perro sea un animagus? —preguntó Pansy de repente.

Neville negó con la cabeza. —Ya lo controlé. Es sólo un perro.

—¿Hay algo más que tengamos que discutir? —preguntó Draco ansioso por salir.

Pansy y Neville negaron con un gesto. Draco se puso de pie y se golpeó los muslos con las palmas. —Tengan cuidado. —les recomendó.

—Vos también. —dijo Pansy.

Draco se guardó la varita en la manga y salió. Caminó hasta Harry y se agachó al lado de la mochila, Hermione lo miró con desconfianza. Abrió la mochila e hizo como que inspeccionaba el contenido con una mano. La otra mano la puso atrás, hizo deslizar la varita de la manga, apuntó a Harry y murmuró de manera casi inaudible: —_Ignivisus._

Satisfecho, volvió a meter la varita en la manga, cerró la mochila con una mueca de asco y volvió a su almohadón. Afortunadamente Granger no había notado nada.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco y se acomodó en el almohadón. Alzó los ojos hacia el follaje de los árboles. Estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que les había dejado entrever a Neville y Pansy. La presencia de mortífagos en el libro se le antojaba una amenaza más que posible. Era en situaciones como ésa en las que deseaba que Dobby siguiera siendo un elfo de la casa Malfoy. Dobby hubiera podido espiar a su padre y contarle de los planes que pudiera urdir, incluso ahora que estaba "prófugo" tras la huida de Azkaban. Dobby podría haberle advertido de El Libro Que Entrampa y no estarían en el problema en que estaban. Pero Dobby ya no podía ir a la Mansión, ahora trabajaba en Hogwarts por un sueldo.

Se frotó la frente, lamentarse por no contar con la asistencia de Dobby carecía de todo sentido y además… la última vez que le había encomendado algo, Dobby le había destrozado el brazo a Harry. La confianza que le inspiraban Neville y Pansy servía hasta cierto punto, pero no alcanzaba para borrarle por completo la aprensión que sentía. Iba a tener que estar muy atento para proteger a Harry. Y esperaba que la suerte lo acompañara.

La situación era muy problemática… bah… como siempre en los últimos años.

oOo


	4. Trabajo en equipo

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 4 – Trabajo en equipo**

**Entonces**

—Si se me ensucia la ropa lo vas a lamentar, Draco. —le advirtió Pansy Parkinson alzando el dobladillo de su toga bordada. Avanzaban por los bosques que rodeaban a la Mansión, Nanny, una elfa doméstica seguía a los dos chicos de trece años guardando cierta distancia —¿Por qué no podemos reunirnos con él en la casa?

La luz del sol se filtraba a través del follaje y pintaba con círculos dorados la toga bordó de Draco. El bosque estaba vivo, pletórico de animales grandes y pequeños que disfrutaban la cálida mañana de estío.

—Debido a mi padre, vos ya lo sabés. Nuestro visitante le tiene bastante miedo.

—La mayoría de la gente le tiene miedo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —El poder y la riqueza pueden ser intimidantes para aquellos que no los poseen.

Se aproximaban al extremo este del bosque colindante con el terreno vecino. Había una pared baja que separaba las dos propiedades, era muy antigua y estaba muy desgastada por el tiempo, con brechas en algunos sectores. Neville Longbottom estaba parado del otro lado de la pared, muy inquieto, la cara redonda, roja y sudorosa. Pareció ponerse más nervioso cuando los vio. Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro en dirección a unos altos arbustos de bayas y luego volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Draco y a Pansy. —Hola.

—¿Qué es lo que querés?

Neville lo miró receloso, apretó las mandíbulas y enderezó los hombros. —Pensaba que… quizá… podríamos trabajar en equipo.

—¿Trabajar en equipo? —repitió Draco y soltó una carcajada. Un par de días antes había recibido una carta de Longbottom, que le había causado irritación… pero también curiosidad… y más que nada por esto último, Draco había accedido al encuentro. —Tendría que ser suicida para trabajar con vos en Pociones. Los calderos se derriten al verte acercarte.

—No estoy hablando de Pociones. Estoy hablando de Harry.

—¿Qué hay con Potter? —preguntó Draco con desconfianza.

—Yo sé que vos estuviste protegiéndolo.

Draco se crispó. —¡Yo no estuve protegiendo a Potter! ¿De dónde sacaste un disparate como ése? Potter sólo me inspira desprecio… con su maldita cicatriz y su actitud de "Oh, yo maté al basilisco… ¿acaso no soy maravilloso?"

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir? —lo interrumpió Pansy con los ojos fijos en Neville.

—Algunos de nosotros lo hemos visto… previniendo peleas y "accidentes"… que podrían haber dañado a Harry.

—¡Yo no he estado protegiendo a Potter! —protestó Draco escandalizado.

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estabas haciendo? —le preguntó Pansy de repente sorprendiéndolo— Sé perfectamente que eso de ir constantemente detrás de Potter se te ha vuelto un hábito. Pero yo pensaba que era porque te gustaba… aunque sería vergonzoso porque no es un sangrepura.

—¡Parkinson! —exclamó Draco horrorizado— Al imbécil cuatro ojos… ¡Quiero matarlo, no volteármelo!

Neville frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué entonces has estado impidiendo los ataques disimulados?

—No es asunto tuyo. Ahora andate antes de que te ataque con un hechizo.

Neville retrocedió un paso y volvió a mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Pero de inmediato sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión de determinación. —No… no me voy a ir hasta que me digas por qué has estado ayudando a Harry.

Draco sacó la varita y se la clavó en el pecho. Neville se puso muy pálido y rápidamente sacó con una mano temblorosa su propia varita. Y se mantuvo en su posición. Pansy puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y le susurró al oído: —Acá no hay santuario.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Su padre se iba a poner furioso si el Ministerio detectaba el uso de magia de un menor, las barreras antidetección sólo era efectivas dentro de la Mansión.

—Si alguien le va a hacer daño a tu excelso Frentecortada, ese alguien sólo puedo ser yo y no algún palurdo con delirios de grandeza.

—¿Quiere decir que para hacerle daño a Harry lo estás protegiendo? —preguntó un Neville muy confundido.

—¡Te lo repito! ¡Yo no estoy protegiendo a Potter!

—Calmate, Draco — dijo Pansy.

—¡Parkinson, vos mejor callate la boca!

—¡¿Cómo dijiste?! —le espetó ella con una mirada de hielo.

—Ah… ya entendí. —intervino Neville con tono confiado— Vos querés ser su único enemigo. Y el honor de dañarlo sólo te puede corresponder a vos. No querés que nadie te arrebate la gloria. Creo que… tiene sentido.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Draco desconcertado.

—En cierta forma tortuosa… pero igual sigo pensando que deberíamos trabajar juntos. Los mellizos Weasley están conformando un grupo y si somos más los…eh… "que no estamos protegiendo a Harry"… las cosas pueden ser más fáciles.

—¿De qué modo serían más fáciles? —preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

—Malfoy no es único que ha estado… eh… _vigilando_ a Harry.

—¿Y vos querés que forme un equipo con vos y los mellizos Weasley? —preguntó Draco como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Eh… sí… y hay otros además.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Pansy.

Neville dejó entrever temor en la expresión. —Porque… Sir… Sirius Black se escapó de Azkaban y seguramente va a ir tras Harry para matarlo.

Pansy también reaccionó con aprensión al oír el nombre… pero se recompuso de inmediato. La noticia de la fuga de Black había estado en primera plana en toda la prensa. Todos, excepto Draco naturalmente, habían entrado en pánico y temían un ataque del enajenado asesino. Su padre ya le había anticipado que era muy probable que Black fuera a por Harry. Por mucho que Draco quisiera ser el que lo matara, no era tan estúpido como para interponerse entre Black y su objetivo. Pero… quizá podía sacar alguna ventaja de su participación en el grupo de Longbottom… —¿Y qué sacaría yo si aceptara unirme?

Neville se sorprendió, no había esperado que Draco considerara la posibilidad de aceptar. —Eh… vos vas a poder seguir insultando y atormentando a Harry… y nosotros te prometemos no interferir.

—Trato hecho. —dijo Draco— Cuando empiecen las clases estoy dispuesto a discutir los detalles con los mellizos y vos.

—Es un trato… —repitió Neville perplejo.

—Bien. —dijo Draco, pegó media vuelta y emprendió el regreso. Alcanzó a oír a Pansy despedirse de Longbottom. Ella lo alcanzó unos segundos después, pero seguía mirando hacia atrás por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Draco.

—Longbottom… —dijo ella con una expresión y un tono de voz admirados— …realmente es un Gryffindor.

—Debo reconocérselo… —admitió Draco a desgano— Hay que tener agallas… o ser muy necio para venir a hacerme una proposición como ésa. Espero que no piense que somos amigos sólo porque acepté.

—No creo que quiera ser amigo tuyo… —dijo Pansy— …y vos no deberías ser tan pretencioso, amigos no te sobran precisamente.

—Ni los necesito… —dijo Draco alzando la nariz— … y hasta estoy considerando sacarme de encima a una arpía fastidiosa que desde hace nueve años es un verdadero incordio.

—Te lo tendrías merecido si llegara a cansarme y te mandara al diablo. —replicó Pansy— Y no vas a tener a nadie al lado que te avise que tenés los pelos parados como púas de puercoespín… como ahora.

Draco se llevó automáticamente la mano a los cabellos. Pansy volvió a mirar hacia atrás y soltó una risa. —Creo que después de todo no es el perfecto Gryffindor, los mellizos Weasley están con él.

Draco también se dio vuelta. Era cierto. — ¿Me pregunto por qué se habrán escondido?

—Me juego a que fue para que vos no te asustaras.

—Pero por favor… —bufó Draco con suficiencia— Son Weasleys… de lo único que tengo miedo es de que me contagien las pecas… o los gérmenes que los hacen amantes de los muggles.

—Y vas a trabajar con ellos…

Draco se estremeció. —Repugnante… ¿por qué acepté?

—A mi también me gustaría saber la respuesta.

Draco alzó una comisura. —Si trabajamos en equipo voy a saber siempre donde está Potter y voy a poder atormentarlo sin que nadie interfiera.

—¿Y si apareciera Black?

—No soy estúpido… en ese caso le podría una alfombra roja para que llegue más rápido a Potter.

—Porque la temeridad insensata de los Gryffindors no es lo tuyo… —dijo Pansy— Te lo aclaro ya, Draco, a mí no me metas… no quiero saber nada con Potter.

—Quedate tranquila, no tengo intenciones de mezclarte a vos en esto.

oOo

**Ahora**

Harry no se quedaba quieto cuando dormía. Murmuraba y maldecía todo el tiempo. Incluso Perro se cansó y abandonó sus deberes de almohada. Neville, Ron y Hermione seguramente ya estaban acostumbrados porque a ninguno le llamaba la atención y tampoco les impidió dormir. El sueño caótico de Potter debía de ser la norma.

Ron había reemplazado a Granger en la silla… y los ojos se le cerraban, de poco servía como guardia. Pronto iba a tener que despertar a Pansy para el tercer turno... aunque el hubiese preferido no llamarla… pero ella se iba a enojar. Y Ron iba a tener que llamar a Harry… si para entonces estaba despierto.

Draco había pasado la mayor parte de su turno caminando alrededor del claro, Ron lo había mirado con desconfianza al principio y hasta habían intercambiado algunas palabras mordaces… pero nada fuera de lo previsible.

Todo había estado muy tranquilo, ningún animal peligroso se había acercado al campamento… por el fuego quizá… o por Perro. Draco había aprovechado también para contemplar largamente a Harry. Las líneas fuertes de la nariz y la mandíbula, la forma de los labios y la cicatriz en la frente que se adivinada por momentos debajo del flequillo. Ciertamente no se acercaba ni de lejos al avasallador atractivo de Draco… pero no era para nada feo. Su apariencia física provocaba en Draco cierta tensión y escozor. Y en la ducha solía fantasear con el cuerpo de Harry, con frecuencia y durante largo rato. Incluso en ese momento una fantasía quería cobrar entidad… despertarlo de su atribulado sueño para darle algo mucho más placentero en qué soñar.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó de repente… mirando directamente a Draco. Draco se puso tenso…lo había sorprendido mirándolo…

Harry no parpadeó… gotas de sudor le tachonaban la frente y la piel por encima del labio… se estremeció e inhaló con fuerza y repentinamente… con la palma de las manos se frotó los ojos… luego bajó las manos y maldijo.

—Espero que no esté dirigido a mí. —dijo Draco con sorna.

Harry trató de enfocarlo. Tanteó el bolsillo, sacó los lentes y se los puso. —¡Maldición! No era una pesadilla.

—Lamento mucho decepcionarte.

Harry miró la hora. —¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Estoy protegiéndome, no quiero exponerme como bocado tentador a un predador… el Weasel hace rato que dejó de disimular que está despierto.

Harry miró hacia la silla y sonrió con afecto. Ron roncaba. —Ya estoy despierto, andá a dormir tranquilo, prometo despertarte a tiempo para que no te coma un predador.

—Dudo que mantengas tu promesa, Potter. —dijo Draco enfilando hacia la carpa de Pansy— Confío más en Pansy.

—Malfoy, no la despiertes… no es necesario.

Draco se detuvo y giró. —¿Querés decir que preferís no tener a los dos mortífagos en pie?

Harry lo miró con ojos escrutadores. —¿Acaso hay mortífagos entre nosotros?

—Vas a tener que empezar a levantar mangas para comprobarlo. —respondió Draco y se metió en la carpa.

Cuando Draco la sacudió apenas, Pansy se incorporó de inmediato con la varita preparada. Se tranquilizó al reconocerlo.

—Tu turno. —dijo Draco— Potter está actuando muy fastidioso.

—Lo normal, entonces. —Pansy bostezó y se desperezó. Se levantó unos segundos después, la toga no presentaba ninguna arruga, como si no hubiese estado acostada durante varias horas.

—Me preguntó si éramos mortífagos.

Pansy alzó las cejas. —¿Qué le contestaste?

—Le dije que no, que éramos los "Veneradores de Potter" y me ofrecí a mostrarle la marca en forma de rayo de mi antebrazo. —Draco movió una mano alrededor— Hacé desaparecer todo esto antes de que me tiente a usarlo.

—Deberías. Las ojeras no contribuyen a aumentar tu atractivo.

—¿A quién querría atraer de todos modos? —preguntó sarcástico— Igual no voy a poder dormir. Deshacete de todo. —dijo y salió.

Se internó un poco en el bosque porque tenía ganas de orinar. Cuando volvió la carpa ya no estaba, Pansy estaba vigilando de pie frente al Weasel que seguía profundamente dormido en su silla. Harry se había sentado de espaldas al fuego, estaba rascando a Perro entre las orejas y tenía la mirada en dirección al bosque. Hermione dormía en el colchón que había transfigurado Weasley y Neville, acurrucado, directamente sobre el suelo.

Draco volvió a sentarse en su almohadón, cerró los ojos y suspiró apenas. Se preguntó si llegarían al final del libro y cuánto tiempo les tomaría. ¿Qué irían a encontrarse en el camino?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, tendrían que procurarse comida. Sabía que, lamentablemente, él era el más capacitado para esa tarea. Con las primeras luces del alba planeaba ir de caza. Probablemente el Weasel sabría cómo cocinar lo que fuera que cazara.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con una lentitud insoportable, por un momento se le ocurrió que quizá estaban en un universo de noche perpetua. Pero finalmente una ligera claridad empezó a asomar en el cielo y fue pintando de bruma gris el bosque. Draco se escabulló sin hacer ruido, Pansy lo notó, Harry no.

De Rita Skeeter había sacado la idea de llegar a ser animagus. Había sido en cuarto año, cuando la veía con frecuencia para pasarle montones de información falsa sobre Harry. Aprender no había sido fácil. Se había reunido durante más de un año, una vez por semana con Neville… y se habían ayudado mutuamente. Finalmente lo habían logrado, Neville se transformaba en gorrión. La forma de Draco era un coyote, un animal que no era natural de Gran Bretaña… pero lo suficientemente parecido a un perro como para que a nadie le llamara la atención.

Como coyote, Draco tenía un tamaño promedio, como el de un _husky_ siberiano compacto. Las orejas triangulares enhiestas y suaves, cubiertas interiormente por delicada piel rosada. El pelaje era gris amarronado y la cola recta muy parecida a la de un zorro. Los ojos de forma almendrada, y el color de los iris del mismo gris que los suyos.

Ya en su forma animal, todos sus sentidos se aguzaron. No tardó en detectar el rastro de un conejo y siguió el rumbo que le indicaba su olfato. Lo avistó un minuto después entre unos arbustos, las orejas del conejo viraron en su dirección. El coyote se fue aproximando acechando y sin hacer ningún ruido. El conejo frunció la nariz… el coyote hizo una pausa y se agazapó contra el suelo.

Saltó con mortal eficiencia, los dientes directo al cuello de su presa. El conejo alcanzó a lanzar un corto chillido antes de que le quebrara el cuello.

Volvió con mucho ánimo de la cacería, Pansy por su parte lo recibió con mucho menos entusiasmo.

—Supongo que no esperarás que haga algo con eso. —lo atajó de entrada.

Draco igual le dejó el conejo y volvió al bosque, sabía que con uno sólo no iba a haber suficiente para todos. Pero esta vez, Perro vino tras él. Draco descartó desde el vamos la posibilidad de una pelea, terminarían los dos muy maltrechos o quizá muertos. Dejó que Perro se le acercara y lo reconociera como uno próximo a su especie que no tenía intenciones hostiles. El proceso tomó su tiempo, Perro lo estuvo olisqueando por todos lados durante varios minutos, parecía particularmente interesado en su partes íntimas. _¡Los sacrificios que tengo que hacer por Potter!_

—Perro, ¡volvé! ¡Vení acá! —llamó Harry.

Perro ladró, aparentemente había decidido que Draco no era una amenaza, le dio un último y leve topetazo con el hocico en un flanco y regresó corriendo al campamento. El coyote se estremeció, se sacudió y partió en dirección contraria.

Tras merodear por un buen rato, tuvo suerte y pudo cazar otro conejo.

Retomó su forma humana y retornó al claro portando a la segunda presa sosteniéndola por las orejas. Los cuatro Gryffindors estaban despiertos y conversando sentados sobre el colchón, Perro echado entre ellos al lado de la mochila del cazador. La silla había desaparecido, Pansy estaba más cercana, vigilando en el extremo por el que apareció, fue la primera que lo vio venir y le descerrajó un montón de señas mudas. Draco supuso que había tenido que dar explicaciones por su ausencia. La desconfianza de Granger y Weasley era palpable, levantaron las varitas apenas lo divisaron. Draco se adelantó, alzó el otro conejo que seguía en suelo al lado de Pansy y se acercó al fuego.

—¿Para qué son esos? —preguntó Harry frunciendo la nariz.

—Para el desayuno, naturalmente. —respondió Draco—Tuve suerte y los avisté cuando volvía.

—¿Conejos? —dijo Hermione con asco al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Draco torció los labios en una mueca de desdén. —Tenemos que comer. Estoy seguro de que el Weasley sabrá cómo cocinarlos, siendo tan pobres debe de haber habido épocas en que, o comían lo que cazaban o pasaban hambre.

—Andate a la puta que te parió. —le escupió Ron— No pienso ponerme a cocinar.

—Acá no hay elfos para preparar la comida. —le replicó Draco.

—Cocinátelos vos. Yo no soy tu sirviente, Malfoy.

—Morite de hambre, entonces. Por lo que me a mí me importa… seguro que estás acostumbrado a pasar largos períodos sin nada que comer.

—No vamos a pasar hambre. Podemos comer bayas y otros frutos, en Herbología aprendimos a reconocer todo aquello que es comestible. —señaló Hermione.

—El problema, Granger, es que no hay nada comestible alrededor, fijate bien… árboles, hojas, musgo, más hojas, barro…

Hermione agregó a la defensiva. —Ya encontraremos algo.

—¡No vamos a comer nada que haya traído un pichón de mortífago! —le gritó Ron. Neville se paró, hizo desaparecer el colchón y fue a interponerse entre los dos.

—Tené cuidado entonces, —amenazó Draco— …una maldición te puede alcanzar antes de que te des cuenta.

Harry fue a ponerse delante de Ron y Hermione. La expresión pétrea, estaba más sucio y peor entrazado que nunca pero irradiaba confianza por todos los poros. —Si llegaras a intentarlo, Malfoy…

De repente el aire atronó, la tierra empezó a temblar, los árboles comenzaron a sacudirse y dejaron caer un chaparrón de hojas y ramas. Draco agarró el brazo de Pansy tratando de mantenerla y de mantenerse en pie. Hermione cayó hacia atrás sobre Ron. Harry desplegó los brazos en un intento de equilibrarse.

El suelo se tragó a Neville.

La tierra sobre la que había estado parado se había transformado en una especie charca burbujeante. Y de golpe todo volvió a la quietud y al silencio.

—_¡Traho! _—aulló Pansy. Una burbuja transparente pareció alrededor de su cabeza. Transfiguró con un movimiento de varita a uno de los conejos en una cuerda enrollada. Se ató uno de los extremos de la cuerda a la cintura y sin demorar un segundo más se zambulló en la charca de barro.

—¡Esperá! —gritó Hermione, pero ya era tarde, Pansy se había hundido y había desaparecido de la superficie.

—¡Mierda! —bramó Draco y se lanzó al suelo para agarrar el otro extremo de la cuerda. Pero por apretada que la sostenía se le deslizaba por el peso excesivo. Y el dolor la fricción de la rústica soga le estaba destrozando las palmas. El dolor era terrible pero nada comparable al de la posibilidad de perder a Pansy y Neville

—_¡Defixo! _—lanzó Ron y el extremo libre de la soga quedó anchado en la tierra sólida.

Harry se había arrodillado en el borde firme, clavó la punta de la varita en el barro, con una expresión ominosa en la cara; Perro ladraba y corría en círculos en un sentido por momentos y en sentido contrario segundos después. Draco se paró en el borde del estanque lodoso, miraba al barro con furia ordenándole mentalmente que liberara a sus cautivos, esperar no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy conseguían siempre lo que querían y sin demoras… cierto era eso no era válido para Harry, pero eso era otra cuestión.

—Tendríamos que haber hecho un plan antes de que alguien saltara. —dijo Hermione— ¿Por qué conjuró una soga?

—Es habitual cuando se encara una tarea peligrosa. La soga permite recuperar los cuerpos si algo sale mal. —explicó Ron.

—¿Cuerpos? —repitió Hermione y se puso lívida.

Harry se sacó la toga. —Voy tras ellos.

—¡No! —gritó Draco espantado— ¡Vos te quedás acá, Potter!

—¡No puedo dejar que se ahoguen! —bramó Harry.

—Pero, ¿y si vos también te ahogás, qué? —replicó Draco— Serían tres los muertos en lugar de dos… ¡eso no es valentía, Potter, es una locura…!

Harry no alcanzó a decir nada. —¡Miren! —exclamó Hermione. Una gran burbuja se formó en la superficie del pozo de barro. Draco apretó los puños ensangrentados. La cabeza de Pansy se alzó, todavía envuelta en su escafandra mágica. —¡Agarren a Longbottom! —chilló.

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a obedecer. La cabeza de Neville estaba totalmente cubierta de barro. Entre los dos lo sacaron tironeando. Pansy salió ayudada por Ron que la sostenía de un brazo y Draco del otro. Draco tiró con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con una de las piedras del anillo del fuego.

—_¡Ennervate! _—gritó Harry apuntando a Neville, el cuerpo de Neville se contrajo en un fuerte espasmo, Hermione le limpió el barro de la cara con el faldón de su toga.

Draco se incorporó dolorido y se inclinó sobre Pansy. —¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y anuló el encantamiento de burbuja. —Estoy bien… ¿cómo está Neville?

Arcadas y una tos áspera se oyeron como respuesta. Neville se había puesto en cuatro patas, en parte sostenido por Hermione y Harry. Una gruesa capa de barro lo cubría casi por entero, Pansy no estaba mucho mejor.

Ron trató de apartar a Perro que parecía empeñado en lamer a Neville hasta dejarlo limpio. Draco se paró, fue hasta la mochila y revolvió un poco el contenido. La respiración de Neville seguía oyéndose estertórea.

—Neville… ¿estás bien, macho?

—Tiene los labios azules…

—Es por la falta de oxígeno…

Draco bajó la cara y la sepultó en sus manos.

—Neville… tratá de relajarte un poco… la tos no ayuda…

Pansy se aproximó. — Movete a un lado, Granger.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Parkinson?

—_Sano aspirare._

La tos de Neville disminuyó de inmediato. Draco retomó la tarea de rebuscar en la mochila. Ron había empezado a protestar porque desconfiaba del encantamiento de Pansy. Y de pronto oyó la voz de Harry a su lado. —Estás lastimado.

Draco quedó perplejo por el intenso tono de preocupación… ¡por él! Bajó los ojos a sus manos ensangrentadas que le empezaron a doler con furia. Harry se había agachado a su lado y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Dónde estás herido, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido— Tenés la cara cubierta de sangre pero no veo cortes.

—¿Y a vos qué puede importarte, Potter?

Harry endureció la expresión. —Pansy ayudó a mi amigo. Yo quiero ayudar a su amigo… aunque seas vos.

—No quiero que me ayudes.

—Como quieras. —dijo Harry y empezó a incorporarse.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a aceptar tu ayuda.

—Malfoy, sos un peor que un grano en el culo. —dijo Harry, suspiró y volvió a agacharse— ¿Dónde te duele?

En silencio, Draco extendió las manos. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el estado en que estaban. Apuntó la varita. —_¡Scourgify!_

La sangre, las bastas fibras de esparto y el barro se desvanecieron. Quedaron mejor delineadas las laceraciones que había abierto la soga al morder las palmas y los dedos.

Con suavidad Harry le tomó una mano y le examinó con atención las heridas. —¿Te duele mucho?

Draco se mordió los carrillos para que no se le escapara algún despropósito. Sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Sería bueno disponer de una poción desinfectante. —dijo Harry al tiempo que sus dedos callosos sobrevolaban apenas acariciando la muñeca, la palma y los dedos. Draco empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y de repente notó que se le hacía dificultoso respirar. Se debatía entre gritarle que dejara de tocarlo o rogarle que lo tocara más— No quisiera cerrar las lesiones porque si se infectan después… vas a quejarte de mi incompetencia y yo me voy a enojar y te voy a hacer callar con un hechizo…

Seguía acariciándolo mientras hablaba, debía de ser algo no intencional… Harry lo odiaba… a menos que hubiese descubierto una forma retorcida de atormentarlo. El roce de las yemas sobre las lesiones era excitante a pesar del dolor. El pulso se le había acelerado e intensificado, la arteria le latía visible en la muñeca. Las manos de Harry eran tan ásperas y tenía tanta mugre debajo de las uñas… y sin embargo… Draco se sorprendió deseando que le acariciaran otras partes.

—_Sano_. —dijo Harry tocándolo con la punta de la varita; repitió el mismo encantamiento en la otra mano.

—Ya está bien. —dijo Draco abruptamente. Tenía que apartarse cuanto antes de que hiciera algo que después lamentaría, como rogarle que lo tocara en otras partes que no estaban heridas. Sacó el frasco de poción curativa multiuso que estaba en la mochila y se lo tendió. —Dale esto a Longbottom, para que no nos siga atormentando con esa tos fastidiosa.

Draco se incorporó y se volvió. Neville reposaba sobre un sofá junto al fuego. Tenía la tez de un color grisáceo, o lo que se adivinaba de tez debajo de tanto pelo que le cubría la cara. Le habían limpiado todo el barro, a Draco le hubiese gustado ir a hablar con él pero decidió que por el momento no era conveniente. Enfiló hacia Pansy, en cambio, que ya se había ocupado de limpiarse, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto impecable que antes de haberse zambullido en el barro. Arrugó la nariz cuando se le acercó. —Draco, tenés la cara mugrienta. _¡Scourgify!_ ¿Qué pasó? —agregó al notarlo tan tenso.

—Nada. —Pansy alzó una ceja incrédula— Nada. —repitió él con fastidio.

—Si vos lo decís…

Draco se dio vuelta. Harry le estaba administrando la poción curativa a Neville. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de su tacto… apartó de inmediato la vista.

Hermione estaba examinando el pozo de barro, Ron estaba a su lado… y Perro también.

—¿Vos creés que el temblor fue lo que produjo el pozo? —preguntó Neville con voz rasposa.

—Es la explicación más plausible. —contestó ella, se puso de pie y se limpió las manos — Tuvieron mucha suerte, podrían haberse ahogado… el rescate fue algo precipitado… tendríamos que haber…

—La próxima vez, —la interrumpió Pansy— te voy a redactar un informe previo del plan, con gráficos, una descripción detallada de la estrategia y notas bibliográficas al pie.

—Te estoy muy agradecido, Pansy. —dijo Neville con una sonrisa— Si no hubiera sido por tus rápidos reflejos… Gracias.

—Si hubieras sido un poco más pesado… hubiera dejado que te ahogaras. —replicó ella co su habitual tono odioso… pero se había ruborizado.

Draco miró a Pansy alzando las cejas… y luego a Longbottom… que también se había sonrojado.

—Admirable la rapidez con que actuaste, Parkin… eh… Pansy. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el encantamiento de burbuja? —preguntó Harry

—Lo usaron en el torneo de los tres magos… me pareció que podía resultar útil algún día… lo aprendí y lo practiqué mucho… por si se daba la ocasión de que pudiera participar en otro.

—Estoy seguro de que hubieras ganado. —dijo Harry. A Draco el intercambio de flores retóricas ya le empezaba a dar arcadas.

—¿Y cómo sabías del anclaje con cuerda? —quiso saber Ron.

—He ido con mi familia a expediciones de caza de dragones.

—¿Mataste dragones? —preguntó Hermione tan pasmada como los otros Gryffindors.

—Por supuesto que no. Era muy chica por entonces… pero igual aprendí muchas cosas.

—Mi hermano Charlie se dedica a la cría de dragones en Rumania. —comentó Ron— ¿Alguna vez fuiste ahí?

—Una vez. Recuerdo que tenían entonces una cría de Ironbelly a la que le agarraban ataques de hipo… era peligrosísima porque lanzaba llamaradas involuntariamente y no había forma de contenerla.

—Sí… me acuerdo de ésa. —dijo Ron— Me pregunto si todavía la tendrán en la reserva.

—Bueno, ya es tiempo de irnos. —los interrumpió Draco, lo de confraternizar con el enemigo estaba fuera de lugar— Que alguien ayude a Longbottom si no puede caminar solo.

—Yo estoy bien. —dijo Neville y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué dirección vamos a tomar? —preguntó Ron.

—Creo que deberíamos tratar de encontrar el lugar donde vivía el cazador. —dijo Hermione— Es posible que encontremos comida ahí… y no tengamos que estar matando animales.

—A mí también me gusta cazarlos por deporte. —apuntó Draco.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar el lugar donde vivía? —se apresuró a preguntar Neville antes de que Hermione se trenzara en una discusión.

—Quizá Perro pueda llevarnos. —dijo Harry, se arrodilló y le rascó la cabeza entre las orejas— ¿Qué decís, Perro? ¿Podrías llevarnos a tu casa?

Perro empezó a saltar entusiasmado, corrió hasta los árboles y volvió sin dejar de saltar y de mover la cola.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir _sí _en perruno. —bromeó Harry.

—¿Te parece sensato confiar en el perro? —dijo Pansy— Podría llevarnos a cualquier parte.

—La mayoría de los perros entienden palabras simples, _casa_ suele ser una de ellas. Mejor que nos guíe él que conoce el lugar.

—Pero antes tenemos que dejar todo como estaba. —dijo Hermione— Hay que dejar el bosque como lo encontramos. Eso es lo que nos enseñan en el mundo muggle.

—Y por supuesto tenemos que hacer todo como los muggles. —apuntó Draco sarcástico.

Hermione iba a replicar con enfado pero Harry la contuvo. — Ignoralo por completo.

Draco se crispó pero no dijo nada. Hermione, Ron y Harry dedicaron unos minutos a limpiar el campamento. Neville se aseguró de apagar el fuego. Pansy levantó la mochila y se la dio a Ron para que la llevara. Perro iba y volvía, y daba vueltas alrededor de Harry.

—Estamos todos listos. —preguntó Harry finalmente— ¿Neville…?

—Estoy bien.

—En marcha, entonces… —dijo Harry.

—Ya era hora. —bufó Draco y todos se pusieron en camino.

oOo


	5. El peor miedo

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 5 – El peor miedo**

**Entonces**

—¡Maldición! —murmuró Draco rebuscando en su cartera. El Slytherin de tercer año se detuvo de golpe en el medio del pasillo. Muchos otros alumnos pasaban a su lado, era la hora del almuerzo, casi todos se dirigían al Gran Salón. Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe se pararon unos pasos más adelante, cuando notaron que Draco se había quedado rezagado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vince dándose vuelta.

—Me dejé un libro en el aula de Historia. —respondió Draco con una mueca de fastidio— Espérenme acá.

Draco giró sobre sus talones y regresó al aula de Historia de la magia. Los corredores se iban vaciando rápidamente, se cruzó con el profesor Lupin que iba muy cariacontecido y tan astroso como siempre.

El aula era como un mini anfiteatro, subió hasta el banco que había ocupado ese día, el libro olvidado estaba sobre el suelo. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo divisó con el rabillo del ojo algo detrás de la última fila de bancos. Giró la cabeza para mirar con mayor atención… era una zapatilla. Intrigado, dejó la cartera sobre el banco y subió para poder observar desde más cerca. Había alguien yaciendo sobre el suelo. Sacó la varita y se aproximó.

Era Harry Potter.

Inmóvil, vestido con el uniforme escolar, los ojos abiertos detrás de los cristales de las gafas miraban en dirección al techo sin verlo. No había señales de violencia… sólo la cicatriz en la frente.

—¿Potter? —llamó con tono temeroso. Le pateó un pie, Harry no se movió.

—_Finite incantatem._ —pronunció agitando la varita. El encantamiento no tuvo ningún resultado. Lo empezaba a invadir el pánico. Probó otro. —_Ennervate…_

Nada.

—_¡Sano! _—intentó. No podía estar pasando algo así. Había todo un grupo de gente, del cual Draco formaba parte, que se ocupaba de vigilar a Potter en todo momento.

Draco se le arrodilló al lado, le agarró un hombro y lo sacudió con vehemencia. —¡Potter! ¡Esto no es para nada gracioso!

La cabeza rodó a un lado y los ojos verdes sin vida quedaron dirigidos directamente a los suyos. Draco sintió una corriente helada bajándole por la columna. Bajó la cabeza y se la apoyó sobre el pecho.

No oyó nada.

Sintió que se ahogaba y como si todo el cuerpo le quemara. _¡No puede ser!_

—¿Draco? —era la voz de Goyle que había entrado en el aula— ¿Estás acá?

—La cartera está en el banco, tiene que estar acá. —dijo Crabbe.

Draco los oyó acercarse con pasos pesados.

—No debería sentirme así. —dijo Draco con voz estrangulada— Debería estar contento. —y sin embargo… sentía un vacío hondo y lacerante en el pecho.

—¿Le echaste una maldición? —preguntó Greg sin disimular su alborozo.

Draco alzó la cabeza y lo taladró con ojos duros. —¡Está muerto, imbécil!

Greg vaciló unos segundos. —¿Lo mataste vos?

—¡No! —gritó Draco. Se puso de pie y trató de alejarse cuanto antes del cuerpo inerte de Harry. Chocó contra Vince que estaba a mitad de camino del pasillo que separaba los bancos.

—¿Draco?

—¡Yo iba a matarlo! —aulló Draco— ¡Ése era el plan! ¡Ustedes lo sabían! ¡¿Por qué duele tanto?!

—Eh… —Vince frunció el ceño— ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

—Todo. —susurró Draco desolado. Dejó caer la cabeza, los ojos estaban llenándosele de lágrimas.

—¿Querés que vaya a buscar a Pansy?

—¡Aaaay! —chilló Greg— ¡Potter se transformó en un murciélago!

Draco alzó la cabeza de golpe. —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Sáquenmelo! —gritaba Greg desesperado y agitaba los brazos tratando de espantar al murciélago. Draco y Vince, tambaleantes, corrieron a auxiliarlo. Vince logró atrapar al murciélago… que se transformó al instante en una bola enmarañada de sanguijuelas.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Vince y arrojó la pelota de repugnantes sabandijas en dirección a Draco.

Draco dejó escapar un chillido —muy viril eso sí— y se cubrió la cara con las manos. El impacto no llegó… oyó un ruido de algo que se desplomaba pesadamente al suelo. Espió entre los dedos. Nuevamente un Harry Potter muerto yacía a sus pies.

—Es un boggart. —dijo Draco.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Greg.

Vince soltó una risita. —Lo aprendimos en la clase de Defensa… el lobito Lupin nos enseñó a combatirlo con Ridikulus. Vince se acercó a Draco y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. —¿Y vos pensaste que Potter había estirado la pata?

—¿Qué es lo que hacen los _bogas_? —preguntó Greg rascándose la cabeza confundido.

—Boggarts… —corrigió Draco—… se transforman en tu peor miedo.

—¿Y vos le tenés miedo a Potter?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No quiero que se muera.

Vince le pateó un pie a "Harry". —No tendrías contra quién despotricar y quejarte todo el día si estuviera muerto.

—¡Yo no me quejo todo el día! —protestó Draco.

Greg y Vince intercambiaron miradas y los dos revolearon los ojos.

El boggart cambió de forma otra vez. —¡Las sanguijuelas! —gritó Vince estremeciéndose— ¡Las detesto!

Greg se rascó el trasero y sonrió. —Deberíamos ponérselas a Pansy en la cama.

oOo

**Ahora**

—Me parece que Perro perdió el rumbo.

—Quizá. Pero mal podemos saberlo porque nosotros no tenemos idea de adónde nos conduce.

El sol se filtraba por entre el espeso follaje. Pero no era suficiente para secar la humedad del suelo. Los pies se les hundían en la hojarasca y el barro se les adhería a los zapatos.

El ambiente era más bien cálido, lo cual no dejaba de ser una bendición puesto que no contaban más que con la ropa puesta. Todos se habían sacado los pulóveres y las corbatas.

A Draco cada paso le retumbaba en la cabeza. Para distraerse había elegido fijar la mirada en el culo de Harry. Además del pulóver, Harry se había sacado también la toga. Y los pantalones le marcaban muy agradablemente el trasero.

—Si alguna vez llegamos a salir de acá, me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida volando en escoba. —dijo Ron

—Longbottom, espero que ese ruido haya sido de tu estómago.

—Así es. —confirmó Neville y le sonrió tímidamente a Pansy por encima del hombro— Tengo tanta hambre que ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de comerme la corteza de un árbol, mi estómago vota que sí.

—Corteza de árbol… —repitió Pansy con una mueca de asco.

Neville se retrasó hasta quedar a la altura de Draco y Pansy, que iban en el centro de la caravana. Harry iba al frente. Weasley y Granger atrás. Granger no había parado de hablar durante la última hora, Draco hacía rato que la había desintonizado.

—Casi todas las plantas que nos rodean tienen usos medicinales, pero no he visto ninguna que tenga propiedades nutritivas. —le dijo Neville a Pansy— Supongo que de última podríamos comer insectos…

—Yo paso. Prefiero morir de inanición. —declaró Pansy.

—Las lombrices también son comestibles. —señaló Neville.

—Si seguís diciendo asquerosidades te voy a transformar a vos en una lombriz. —lo amenazó Pansy.

—Con tal de que vos no pases hambre no me importaría. —dijo Neville.

_¡Merlín nos libre de los Gryffindors retozones!_ Draco miró de reojo a Pansy que al parecer estaba encantada con los flirteos deplorables de Longbottom. Prefirió dejarlos solos y apretó el paso hasta alcanzar a Harry.

Harry lo miró de soslayo y con recelo. —¿Necesitabas algo? —le preguntó con sequedad.

—Jugo de calabaza, un peine y una silla. —no necesariamente en ese orden.

—Sí, ya veo que tu pelo luce muy deteriorado.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para contener el impulso de llevarse una mano a los cabellos.

El pelo de Harry estaba tan parado como siempre. Los negros mechones espesos capturaban la luz solar y se teñían por momentos de reflejos azules. Se había arremangado la camisa, los músculos se tensaban cuando se acomodaba los anteojos, los antebrazos estaban cubiertos por vello oscuro… Draco se preguntó hacia cuáles otras regiones se extendería esa capa de pelos sedosos.

Pensar en ese cuerpo desnudo no contribuía a hacer más cómoda la caminata. Draco se autoamonestó. Y con esfuerzo trató de desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa que no fueran los pantalones de Harry. Concentró su atención en el bosque que los rodeaba. Harry caminaba a su lado con una expresión apacible en el rostro, como si estar atrapado en un libro y deambular a través de un bosque desconocido al lado de alguien que despreciaba fuera algo estupendo.

Draco se preguntó cuánto le duraría esa paz… probablemente hasta que él la interrumpiera con algún comentario acerbo… por el momento prefirió no abrir la boca.

El ocaso estaba próximo, las sombras se alargaban. Perro marchaba un poco más adelante que ellos, por momentos desaparecía e instantes después regresaba y le daba a Harry golpecitos con el morro.

—¿Oís eso? —preguntó Harry de repente.

Draco se puso tenso y giró la cabeza alrededor. Se concentró para escuchar cualquier sonido fuera de lugar. Y sí… como un trueno muy, muy lejano… Harry tenía un oído muy fino.

Pero no había señales de tormenta en los retazos de cielo que se distinguían entre el follaje. A cada segundo el sonido iba aumentando de intensidad. Draco sacó la varita. Alzó la otra mano y trazó un arco amplio en el aire para llamar la atención de Pansy y Neville y se tironeó ligeramente una oreja para indicarles que oía algo.

Draco y Harry se detuvieron. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron. Todos tenían las varitas preparadas.

El trueno se hizo audible para todos y el suelo empezó a vibrar ligeramente. Dog regresó en ese momento ladrando enloquecido, pasó entre ellos rozándolos pero no se detuvo. Draco se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición. Harry no se había sobresaltado con el retorno brusco de Perro, seguía con la vista atenta clavada en la espesura. Fue el primero que vio brotar al animal de entre los árboles. —¡Mierda!

Era de pelaje marrón claro, con cascos, casi del doble del tamaño de un caballo y con una colosal cornamenta ramificada en la frente. Ojos negros, hocico pardo oscuro, cola de pelos cortos y negros. Galopaba como una exhalación, acortando la distancia al grupo a toda velocidad.

—¡Salgan del paso! ¡Súbanse a un árbol! —exclamó Harry y corrió hacia un gran roble, Draco corrió tras él. Y ya no era sólo un animal, toda una tropilla guiada por el macho líder se acercaba, muy numerosa, en estampida. Harry trepó con agilidad pero Draco se enganchó un pie en un arbusto espinoso que crecía al pie del roble. La tierra se estremecía por las centenas de golpes de cascos que la sacudían en su caótica carrera.

Draco cerró los ojos y se apretó contra el tronco. Algunos animales pasaron rozándolo, la procesión desbocada parecía no terminar nunca… pero momentos después el estruendo cesó. Abrió los ojos tentativamente, Harry estaba por encima de él, Ron y Neville encaramados en otro árbol, Ron sostenía a Perro con uno de sus brazos. Pansy y Granger se habían trepado a un árbol un poco más alejado.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó Harry bajando.

—Nosotras estamos bien, Harry. —respondió Hermione que había descendido y se estaba sacudiendo la pollera.

Draco lidiaba para desprenderse del arbusto. Ron soltó a Perro que corrió de inmediato hacia Harry y se incorporó apoyándole las patas delanteras sobre el pecho. Harry perdió el equilibrio y tambaleó hacia atrás empujando a Draco que cayó sentado sobre el espino.

—¡Aaay!

Harry regañó a Perro apartándolo. —¡Perro, bajate!

Draco en su afán de liberarse no hacía sino clavarse más espinas. Por suerte no eran espinas muy largas y la ropa alcanzaba para protegerlo.

—Quedate quieto un momento. —le indicó Harry— _Laxare._ —el arbusto finalmente lo liberó, Draco se puso de pie, tenía las palmas heridas por las incisiones de las espinas.

Harry le agarró una mano, Draco se paralizó, la misma sensación que en el campamento… fijó los ojos en la mata de desordenados cabellos negros muy sucios, Harry tenía la cabeza gacha y le estaba sacando las espinas que tenía clavadas.

—Así está mejor. —dijo un minuto después al tiempo que con los dedos le recorría la piel lastimada. Draco sintió un cosquilleo que viajó directo de la mano a la entrepierna— La otra mano… —le pidió Harry.

—No hace falta… —murmuró Draco, no podía seguir soportando esa tortura.

Harry se encogió de hombros y no esperó a que le diera las gracias… probablemente Draco no se las hubiera dado de todos modos. Fue a ver cómo estaban los demás, con Perro trotando a su lado.

Pansy se acercó a Draco con una sonrisa en los labios. —Mejor no digas nada. —le advirtió él.

Ella rió. —Sacate la toga así te quito las otras espinas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea en este preciso momento. —le dijo Draco.

—Fue bastante impactante. —comentaba Harry rascándose la cabeza— Nunca antes había estado a punto de ser atropellado y aplastado por una manada así.

—Me pregunto que especie de animales serán. —dijo Hermione— Creo que no es una especie que hayamos estudiado. Parecidos a renos, pero las cornamentas son distintas. Voy a tener que investigarlo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

Ron codeó ligeramente a Harry. —¡Qué raro! ¿Vos investigando? —Harry soltó una risita.

Para entonces Draco había logrado recomponerse, se había sacado la toga y Pansy lo ayudó a desembarazarse de las espinas.

—Como estaba diciendo, —prosiguió Hermione— es posible que se trate de una especie propia del libro, creada por la fantasía del autor, sin contrapartida específica en el mundo real.

—¿Te parece que podrían regresar? —preguntó Neville.

—No lo sé. —respondió ella con tono consternado— Parecían muy apurados por huir… pero quizá se trate de algo normal.

—Quizá los perseguían… —sugirió Ron.

Todos intercambiaron miradas temerosas.

—Eh… mejor no nos quedemos a esperar que aparezca algo que nos coma… pongámonos en marcha. —propuso Neville.

—Es una muy buena idea. —dijo Harry y castañeteó los dedos— Perro, ¡a casa!

Se pusieron en camino en fila india, Harry al frente, Draco inmediatamente detrás de él. Dos minutos más tarde Harry se paró de golpe, tan repentinamente que Draco se lo chocó y automáticamente lo abrazó con fuerza para sostenerse. Lo apretó contra él… la espalda de Harry contra su pecho… y el trasero contra su entrepierna. Harry giró la cabeza por encima del hombro de Draco. —¿Oyeron eso?

Lo único que Draco podía oír era el palpitar de su corazón tamborileándole los tímpanos. Y tener el cuerpo de Harry tan próximo al suyo interfería seriamente con sus funciones vocales, su lengua habitualmente tan ingeniosa y mordaz había perdido toda su locuacidad. —¿Eh…?

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Todos los demás también se habían detenido y tenían las varitas preparadas.

Harry se liberó del abrazo de Draco y giró señalando el sendero que por el que habían venido. —Oí algo… pongan atención y traten de escuchar…

Draco se acomodó la erección, sacó la varita y trató de poner toda su atención para detectar cualquier sonido fuera de lugar. Pudo observar de soslayo que las orejas de Perro estaban alzadas y en alerta, Harry debía de tener oído de sabueso… porque Draco no distinguía ningún ruido aparte de los habituales. Perro gruñó con el hocico en alto.

—Eso… otra vez… —susurró Harry.

El sonido muy tenue de una ramita que se hubiese quebrado. Fue la única advertencia. Un segundo después una bestia semejante a un lobo brotó de entre los arbustos saltando en dirección a Harry y Draco. Tenía la boca abierta, los dientes filosos y amarillentos expuestos, la musculatura de todo el cuerpo en tensión debido al salto y las garras al frente a punto de atacarlos.

—_¡Stupefy! _—bramó Harry, el haz rojo le acertó a la criatura de lleno entre los ojos.

Pero el hechizo no lo detuvo. El cuerpo de la fiera absorbió la magia y la neutralizó, los ojos negros relampaguearon por una fracción de segundo.

Draco agarró a Harry de un brazo y giró para huir, pero la bestia le impactó en la espalda con todo su peso e impulso. Los dos se desplomaron al suelo, Draco encima de Harry, las garras clavadas en los hombros, la baba corriéndole por el cuello y todo el peso de la criatura aplastándolo contra Harry.

—¡Un worg! —gritó Hermione.

El aliento fétido del worg que sentía en la nuca se desvaneció cuando Perro atacó ladrando furiosamente. Le arrancó al worg de las espaldas y los dos animales rodaron al suelo trenzados en una maraña de pelos, dientes y garras.

—¡Ay Merlín! —chilló Draco.

—¡Parate! —lo urgió Harry empujándole el pecho.

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato, agarró a Harry de la muñeca y lo alzó. Había entrado en pánico, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta pero con un índice altísimo de terror.

Media docena más de worgs emergieron del bosque y acometieron contra ellos.

—¡Son inmunes a la magia! —aulló Hermione— Usen el medio… pozos en el suelo… enrédenlos con las plantas…

—_¡Syrtis!_ —lanzó Pansy. La tierra debajo de uno de los worgs se transformó en lodo movedizo y se lo tragó. Ron envolvió a tres de las bestias en un remolino de hojas y tierra para demorarlos.

—_¡Syrtis!_ —gritó Neville, pero el worg saltó antes de caer en la trampa y se le abalanzó encima; para detenerlo, Neville le encajó un violentísimo puñetazo en un ojo, los dos aullaron de dolor.

—¡Neville! —gritó el muy necio de Potter y corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, y como Perro había hecho poco antes, embistió al worg, liberó a Neville y se trenzó en lucha directa con la fiera.

Draco maldijo y apuntó a una gran roca, la piedra cobró movimiento y velocidad y fue a estrellarse contra la cabeza del worg, noqueándolo.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Ron, se había tropezado y había caído al suelo. Conjuró una pared de barro para detener a otro worg y apuntó a una rama haciéndosela caer encima.

Harry transfiguró una rama en una espada. Y le partió la cabeza con un mandoble a otro de los atacantes, el worg cayó muerto de manera instantánea. La hoja de la espada chorreaba de sangre.

Otro worg había atacado a Neville, Draco usó la misma piedra para aturdirlo, Perro que ya había vencido a su primer contrincante, vino a auxiliarlo. Consiguió sacárselo de encima, pero el worg ya le había clavado las garras en la cara a Neville.

Draco evaluó rápidamente la escena. Seis worgs habían sido abatidos de una forma u otra, uno estaba enredado en lucha con Perro y al parecer Perro iba ganándole, Harry estaba por atacar a un octavo, Hermione estaba estrangulando a otro con lianas, Pansy estaba ayudando a Ron a incorporarse, el rostro de Neville sangraba profusamente.

Harry mató a su worg clavándole la espada y Perro mató al suyo con un certero mordisco en el cuello.

—Tenemos que escapar cuanto antes. —dijo Harry— Pronto vendrán más. —se oían aullidos no muy lejanos.

Pansy ayudó a un Neville muy dolorido a incorporarse. —Necesito más tiempo para curarlo mejor. —dijo.

—No tenemos tiempo. —dijo Harry, miró a Hermione— Caballos. Para llevar a Neville, y hay que seguir a Perro… alguien debe permanecer en forma humana.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Hermione, apuntó a Ron y lo transfiguró en un lustroso alazán. Ron lanzó un relincho que sonó como una protesta.

—Neville, Pansy… ustedes monten a Ron. —dijo Harry y apuntó a Hermione y la transfiguró en una yegua— Malfoy vos…

—Yo prefiero que me coman. —lo interrumpió Draco con repugnancia. Lo cierto era que quería manejarse por su cuenta. Fue hasta Pansy y le susurró algo.

Ella lo apuntó con la varita y pronunció: —_¡Canegrandi! _—era un encantamiento simulado, pero le permitió a Draco adoptar su forma animal sin que los otros se percataran de que era un animagus.

Harry dejó caer la espada y ayudó a Pansy y a Neville a subir a la grupa de Ron. —Malfoy, no te alejes. En marcha. Perro, ¡a casa!

Perro ladró y obedeció abriendo la marcha, Hermione lo siguió al galope y Ron detrás de ella con sus dos jinetes.

Tres worgs más había aparecido. Draco lanzó un aullido y desnudó los dientes feroces. Era demasiado tarde para tratar de escapar. Se abalanzó al ataque, los colmillos de ambos chocaron en una violenta esgrima. Un segundo worg atacó por el flanco y le mordió una oreja. Draco giró la cabeza y le dio un mordisco furibundo en el cuello y le arrancó un buen trozo de garganta, el gusto metálico de la sangre le inundó la boca. Un chorro de sangre se elevó como un surtidor bañándole el hocico y el pecho. Uno menos, pero todavía tenía que ocuparse del otro.

Un ulular agudo y potente rasgó el aire. Una especie de fogonazo blanco vino desde arriba y como una flecha cayó sobre su oponente. Dos afilados espolones se clavaron en los ojos del worg y los arrancaron de las órbitas, la bestia ciega aulló de dolor.

Draco aprovechó la distracción, se alejó unos metros, tomó carrera y embistió contra el worg propinándole un potente cabezazo en el costado, la fuerza del impulso hizo rodar al worg que terminó cayendo en una de las trampas de lodo movedizo.

Otro worg brotó de la espesura y se le echó encima, Draco sintió las uñas clavándosele y lacerándole el pellejo y el aliento fétido en le cuello, la fiera estaba a punto de darle un tarascón.

La lechuza nívea vino al rescate. Draco maldijo con gruñidos de coyote, ésa debía ser la forma animagus de Potter, comprendió. Con las alas majestuosamente extendidas y las garras en ataque, la lechuza voló en velocísima picada, como una saeta blanca. El worg soltó a Draco para enfrentar el ataque aéreo. Los gritos de ambos, bestia y ave reverberaron en una rechinante disonancia… como para helarle la sangre al más pintado.

Draco recuperó su forma humana y agarró la espada que Harry había dejado caer poco antes, la hoja filosa estaba cubierta por la sangre negra de las víctimas que ya había cobrado. Cuando se dio vuelta, el worg que había saltado le cayó encima, tenía plumas blancas ensangrentadas en la boca… pero la luz de los ojos negros se apagó en ese instante, se había empalado en la hoja de la espada.

Draco dejó oír una carcajada sin humor e hizo a un lado el cuerpo de la bestia muerta. Se sentó con dificultad, el dolor le mordía todo el cuerpo. Tuvo un ataque de espasmos incontrolables, tenía las palmas de las manos bañadas en sudor. Giró la cabeza y distinguió a la lechuza yaciendo inerte sobre el suelo.

—¡Potter! —se le aproximó gateando. El plumaje blanco estaba despeinado, sucio de sangre y tierra. Los ojos vidriosos, no parpadeaban… parecían sin vida. Draco la alzó en brazos… era tan liviana… y estaba tan inmóvil…

La apuntó con la varita. _—¡Ennervate!_ —ningún resultado— ¡Potter, maldito seas! _¡Ennervate!_

La lechuza se movió apenas. Draco suspiró aliviado. El ave empezó a recuperar la forma humana entre sus brazos. Los ojos perdieron poco a poco el aspecto vidrioso y fueron cambiando llenándose del verde intenso de los de Harry. Muy doloridos, esos ojos lo observaron directamente detrás de los cristales de los anteojos. —Estás herido. —dijo Harry.

—Vos también. —dijo Draco. Había una extensa mancha de sangre en la camisa, debajo del brazo. Mientras lo sostenía con un brazo, con la otra mano empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

El worg le había arrancado un buen trozo de carne en el flanco a la altura de las costillas, pero por suerte todo indicaba que ningún órgano vital había sido afectado. Draco pronunció: —_Ferula_. —era un encantamiento para vendarlo. Pansy sabía mucho más que él de encantamientos de curación, era más conveniente esperar un poco y que ella se encargara.

—Por ahora va a bastar.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry— Ahora dejame que te ayude. —con un codo le dio un golpecito en el abdomen lastimado. Draco ahogó un gemido.

—Andá desabrochándote la camisa mientras te curo la cara. —le indicó Harry sacando la varita— _Scourgify._

Draco pudo observar su reflejo en los cristales de los anteojos. La cara estaba muy dañada y tenía los cabellos hechos un desastre.

—El aspecto de la oreja es terrible.

—Dejá de hablar tanto y curala de una vez.

Harry procedió a curar las lesiones una a una con toques sucesivos de varita. Cunado completó la tarea, observó el resultado frunciendo el ceño. —Creo que vas a necesitar una poción de curación.

Draco se abrió la camisa, las garras habían abierto surcos más o menos paralelos que le bajaban por el pecho, el vientre y se perdían debajo del pantalón… pero no eran heridas profundas. Harry primero limpió la zona y luego aplicó los encantamientos de curación. Los cortes fueron cerrándose sin dejar rastros. —Listo, —dijo cuando concluyó— es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

Draco comenzó a abotonarse nuevamente con la vista gacha.

—Hay algo que no me cierra… —dijo Harry— ¿Cómo supiste que yo era la lechuza? ¿Y cómo hiciste para recuperar por tu cuenta forma humana?

—Magia. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica. Se oyeron ruidos de cascos y los caballos aparecieron momentos después. Neville y Pansy seguían montados sobre Ron. Perro corrió directo a Harry y empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Pansy e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio la oreja de Draco.

—Estupendo. —respondió Draco— Pero más tarde te va a tocar hacer muchas curaciones.

Harry lo agarró de un brazo y lo conminó a que se montara en Hermione.

—Potter…

—Sin protestar, Malfoy, no quiero tener que obligarte.

Draco cedió, se sostuvo de las crines y con un ágil movimiento se montó sobre la yegua. Con un _Wingardium leviosa_ dirigido sobre sí mismo, él también montó delante de Draco, entre sus muslos. Draco cerró los ojos y Hermione se puso en marcha.

—Perro, ¡a casa! —ordenó Harry.

Draco rodeó a Harry con un brazo y se acurrucó contra su espalda. Harry no protestó. Draco nunca había estado en contacto tan estrecho con Harry, era tan agradable… y pensaba sacarle el mayor jugo posible.

Estar atrapado dentro de un libro podía tener sus ventajas.

El sol ya se había puesto cuando llegaron a la casa de Perro. Era una casucha de piedra con techo inclinado, al frente tenía un pequeño porche. Una chimenea se alzaba en la parte posterior del techo. Una única ventana en uno de los lados, en la parte trasera había una ducha externa y alejada, a unos metros de la casa, una letrina.

Había varios cajones de madera vacíos amontonados en uno de los lados. Un gran barril, lleno a medias con agua fresca de lluvia, estaba en la parte de atrás próximo a la ducha. A su lado, había una bañera y un piletón para lavar la ropa. En el porche había una silla de respaldo alto. La manija y los goznes de la única puerta estaban muy oxidados.

Reticente, Draco soltó a Harry y desmontó. Harry le devolvió a Hermione su forma humana y ella hizo lo propio con Ron.

Harry subió los escalones del porche y golpeó a la puerta. —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Ron había ido por el costado a espiar por la ventana. —Adentro está todo oscuro.

—Parece que no hay nadie. —dijo Harry.

—Obviamente. —apuntó Draco— El cazador está mirando crecer las flores desde abajo.

—Quizá no vivía solo. —dijo Harry y probó la manija de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás por hacer? —exclamó Draco. Subió corriendo los escalones, apartó a Hermione con brusquedad y le hizo soltar a Harry la manija.

—Eh… pensaba entrar…

—Es realmente sorprendente que sigas vivo, Potter. Ésta es la casa de un mago. Seguramente está protegida por barreras.

—Pero esta cabaña está perdida en medio del bosque. No necesita tanta protección.

—¡Potter!, carecés por completo de sentido común. —le recriminó Draco— Pero no sé por qué me asombro tanto. Gryffindor tenías que ser.

—Aunque me cuesta reconocerlo… —dijo Ron— Malfoy tiene razón… las puertas suelen estar siempre protegidas… convendría usar algún encantamiento de detección antes de abrirla.

—_Detecto tutela._ —pronunció Hermione— Nada…

—_Alohamora._ —dijo Harry y apartó a Draco de un codazo. La puerta se abrió y Harry asomó la cabeza al interior— ¿Hola…?

Perro se metió, las lámparas de las paredes se encendieron e iluminaron el único ambiente. Estaba muy escasamente amueblado. Una cama con almohada y acolchado, contra la pared bajo la ventana. Una salamandra de hierro forjado en uno de los rincones del fondo. Una caja fresquera baja al lado de una pileta con bomba de agua. Una mesa y dos sillas muy desvencijadas ocupaban la mayor parte del resto del espacio. Sobre un costado había un pequeño baúl y por encima ganchos con varias prendas colgadas. En un rincón se alcanzaba a ver un rollo de soga y algunas trampas.

Perro fue derecho a su tazón de agua que estaba a medias lleno. Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron. Cuando Neville se adelantó, Draco lo retuvo un instante. —Te ves pésimo. Tratá de dormir, Pansy y yo no vamos a ocupar de vigilar durante la noche. Neville asintió sin discutir y entró.

—Potter va a ser la causa de mi muerte. —se quejó Draco.

—Tu gusto en hombres deja mucho que desear. —le señaló Pansy.

—No sos la más indicada para hablar.

Pansy le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. —Yo igual te quiero. —bajó la mano y lo escrutó unos momentos— Algo pasó, ¿no?

—Nada tan importante. —contestó Draco, restándole importancia al asunto— Pero vas a tener que revisar a Potter, necesita que lo cures.

—A vos también te voy a revisar… —dijo Pansy y fijó la vista en la oreja maltrecha— No sabés cómo se puso Potter cuando se percató de que no estabas… frenético…

—Sí, claro… si hasta voy a creerte y todo.

—Estaba muy preocupado, en serio… se transformó en una lechuza blanca y volvió a buscarte.

—Potter es un imbécil. Tanto vos como yo lo sabemos. Y ahora… que te parece si entramos, me muero de hambre.

Pansy alzó una ceja, dejándole en claro sin palabras que a ella no podía engañarla ni por un momento, pero no agregó nada más.

Draco inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro. _Estar enamorado es una mierda_, pensó.

oOo


	6. La cabaña del cazador

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 6 – La cabaña del cazador**

—Goyle, ¡quedate quieto! —gruñó Draco aferrándose de la cabeza de Greg para no caerse. Los cabellos rapados muy cortitos le picaban en las palmas. Greg dejó de removerse inquieto y lo agarró de las rodillas con firmeza.

Draco se distendió un poco y miró a los otros. Vince y Marcus Flint, estaban disfrazados de dementor, como ellos. Todos se habían escondido bajo la tribuna de Slytherin. El viento de febrero soplaba helado e impiadoso. Se oyeron vivas en ese instante, Ravenclaw había anotado un tanto contra Gryffindor. Y pronto iban a ganar, gracias al plan de Draco.

La broma se le había ocurrido por algo que había dicho Greg. Estaban los tres en la biblioteca haciendo tarea y había surgido la conversación sobre el partido en el que Slytherin había vencido a Ravenclaw por un estrechísimo margen.

Hay que admitir que venimos empeorando. —se quejó Vince— Y el buscador de Hufflepuff es mucho mejor que Chang.

—De Diggory me encargo yo. —dijo Draco— Ustedes concéntrense en hacer caer a los cazadores de sus escobas… la última vez jugaron pésimo.

—Sería bueno que Potter se desmayara en todos los partidos. —comentó Greg rascándose la oreja con la pluma— De ser así los Slytherin saldríamos campeones seguro.

Esa noche habían encarado al capitán, Flint, y habían urdido el plan. Una semana había pasado, ahora, agazapados y disfrazados de dementors, esperaban el momento oportuno para ponerlo en acción.

Cuando la snitch apareció y los dos buscadores se lanzaron en carrera para atraparla, Draco dio la señal, los "dementors" salieron de su escondite.

Draco ya les había advertido a los mellizos, a Neville y a los demás TORPES que si esa tarde ocurría algo inusual lo más probable era que se tratara de algo que él había planeado y que debían abstenerse de intervenir. Hubo protestas, naturalmente, pero Draco las acalló. —El que los esté ayudando no quiere decir que de buenas a primeras me volví simpático.

Las figuras encapuchadas accedieron al campo de juego. Chang le hizo una seña a Harry y apuntó hacia abajo con un dedo. Harry los vio entonces.

—¡AAAHHH! —aulló Greg. A Draco se le desorbitaron los ojos. ¡Una bestia plateada y descomunal cargaba a toda velocidad en dirección a ellos dispuesta a embestirlos con su colosal cornamenta! Draco se puso lívido, el terror le impedía emitir sonido alguno y lo había petrificado, los músculos no le respondían.

Vince tambaleó hacia atrás aterrado y cayó encima de ellos. Los cuatro se desplomaron enredados en las largas togas que los cubrían. Cuando finalmente pudieron liberarse el monstruo plateado había desaparecido pero había sido reemplazado por la ominosa figura de la profesora McGonagall que se cernía sobre ellos.

—¡¿Cómo pueden haberse atrevido a cometer semejante bajeza?! —les gritó furiosa— ¡Estoy indignada y avergonzada! ¡Es inconcebible que alumnos de la escuela recurran a conductas tan despreciables! ¡Y pueden considerarse muy afortunados de que el patronus del señor Potter no pudiera dañarlos físicamente!

Draco suspiró aliviado, se había tratado de una bestia espectral. El alivió se le trocó en rabia un segundo después. Potter no sólo era capaz de lanzar muy eficientemente un encantamiento dificilísimo sino que además, a juzgar por la gritería victoriosa de los Gryffindor y el enjambre rojo y dorado que había invadido el campo de juego, había capturado la snitch. La broma había fracasado estruendosamente.

—¡Un acto de cobardía execrable! —vociferaba la profesora— ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Penitencias para los cuatro! Y por supuesto, el señor director será informado de tan infame comportamiento.

Con dificultad, Draco trató de incorporarse. A corta distancia el Weasel se doblaba a carcajadas y Potter de pie con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios lo observaba con suficiencia. La humillación lo carcomía por dentro como un ácido. ¡Odiaba a Potter! ¡Y se la iba a hacer pagar!

oOo

**Ahora**

Las cosas habían sido mucho más simples cuando todavía odiaba a Harry.

Draco se apoyó en uno de los postes del porche que soportaban el techo de la estrecha galería. Cruzó distraídamente los tobillos, se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa pero no se quitó los gemelos de los puños.

La noche era agradablemente templada y las estrellas podían distinguirse claramente en el cielo. Había escapado al exterior apenas había terminado de comer. Después de que Pansy lo hubo curado, Potter había preparado un guiso con las provisiones de la despensa del cazador. La cena había transcurrido en un ambiente de camaradería al que, para gran fastidio de Draco, incluso Pansy se había sumado.

Más tarde, Ron salió con un Neville que lucía exhausto y lo acompañó para asistirlo mientras se duchaba. Luego fue el turno de las chicas para tomar una ducha. Fueron juntas charlando y riendo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Y seguían con las risitas cuando volvieron.

Pansy se quedó en el porche con Draco. Tenía un aire muy satisfecho. Tanto su atuendo como su cabello lucían impecables. Limpió la silla con un _Scourgify_ y tomó asiento.

—Creo que la modosita Señorita Remilgada se agarró un metejón con Longbottom. Lo lamento por ella. Tuvo la oportunidad durante todos estos años y se da cuenta recién ahora cuando él está interesado en otra. Está celosa y lo quiere para ella.

—¿Y va a haber pelea? ¿Tirándose de las mechas y todo? ¡¿Por Longbottom?!

Ella lo miró con muy mala cara. —Neville Longbottom es un mago meritorio y sangrepura. Vos lo sabés muy bien. Y le gustan las mujeres…

Draco dejó oír un gruñido indefinido como respuesta.

—Vos estás convencido de que sos el único que vale y que los demás son escoria.

Draco sonrió. —Es cierto. Y apuesto como ninguno… nadie puede resistírseme.

Pansy soltó un bufido mezclado con una risita. —Podría nombrarte a muchos… incluyendo a un cierto Gryffindor.

Draco hizo un puchero y la miró serio. —No me hagas acordar.

—Quizá deberías darte por vencido. Buscate a algún otro y seducilo. Sabe Salazar que mucha falta te hace un buena encamada.

—¡Pansy!

—¿Qué hay? Draco, dentro de poco vas a cumplir dieciocho y vivís más tenso que el rodete de McGonagall, un buen polvo obraría maravillas… necesitás relajarte.

La miró enojado. —No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre mi vida privada.

Pansy rió. —¿De cuál vida privada me estás hablando? No has salido con nadie desde que fuiste conmigo al baile de Navidad en cuarto año. Y habíamos ido como amigos.

—Ocurre que yo poseo un gusto muy refinado y exigente. No como otros… u otras.

Pansy se rió incluso con más ganas. —Draco… tesoro… ¡dejate de boludeces!

Draco dejó oír un dramático resuello indignado, Pansy no paraba de reírse a carcajadas a sus expensas.

Luego de un rato, Pansy se calmó pero seguía sonriendo desvergonzada y maliciosa. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de tanto reír. Un rizo rebelde se le había escapado y se le balanceaba descarado sobre la frente. A su modo era bastante atractiva, Draco podía entender lo que Longbottom veía en ella.

—Voy a asearme. —anunció Draco— ¿Vos te encargás de vigilar hasta que vuelva?

—Tomate tu tiempo. —contestó ella con picardía— Aprovechá para hacerte una paja y distenderte un poco.

—Muy graciosa. —replicó él desdeñoso y enfiló hacia la ducha. Podía oír mientras se alejaba las risas de ella.

La ducha era un pequeño cubículo de tres lados en la parte posterior de la cabaña, no tenía puerta ni cortina, la madera había sido tratada mágicamente para resistir la humedad sin pudrirse. Los tabiques le llegaban más o menos a la altura del hombro; en uno de ellos había un estante con algunos frascos y cepillos. Un tubo oxidado subía desde la bomba y se elevaba curvándose luego hacia abajo sobre el cubículo, en el extremo remataba con una flor para distribuir el agua en múltiples y finos chorros. Con un movimiento de varita, Draco activó la bomba y esperó unos instantes para que el agua adquiriera una temperatura adecuada.

Dejó la varita sobre el estante y se desvistió. Colgó la ropa de un gancho en el extremo externo del tabique y acomodó las botas debajo sobre el suelo con esmero. El aire de la noche era relativamente cálido, su piel pálida refulgía bajo la luz de la luna. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, era delgado pero sus músculos estaban armónicamente cincelados.

Entró en el cubículo y tiró de la cadena que abría el paso del agua, había otro gancho para sostener la cadena tirante de modo de mantener constante el flujo de agua. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y se quedó quieto unos momentos dejándose bañar por el tibio líquido vivificante. _Scourgify_ sólo era efectivo hasta un cierto punto, para estar realmente limpio uno tenía que bañarse.

Cerró los ojos, el efecto relajante del agua era delicioso pero al mismo tiempo iba despertándole todo el cansancio acumulado. Llevaba más de treinta y seis horas sin dormir, _debo de tener unas ojeras espantosas_, pensó. Realmente le hacía falta dormir o su aspecto pasaría a ser terrible.

Soltó un suspiro exhausto, abrió los ojos y agarró del estante el frasco del champú.

Procedió a lavarse los cabellos, el champú tenía un agradable perfume a hierba y a madera. La espuma se le deslizaba por el cuerpo, se colaba con el agua por entre las separaciones de las maderas de la plataforma y se perdía por el desagüe inferior. Tras enjuagarse bien, cambió al frasco de jabón líquido y pasó a frotarse escrupulosamente el cuello y los hombros, las axilas, el pecho y el abdomen, los genitales y las piernas. Para la espada uso un cepillo y…

—¡Ay! —el grito fue de sorpresa más que de dolor. Dejó el cepillo en el estante. Con un dedo jabonoso se exploró la baja espalda, hizo una mueca, había una herida que se le había pasado inadvertida. Terminó de enjuagarse y procedió a contorsionarse agachándose un poco y girando la cintura y el cuello al máximo para tratar de ver la lesión…

—¡Oh perdón!

—¡Aahh! —chilló Draco, se enderezó de inmediato, agarró la varita y se dio vuelta para enfrentar al intruso. Harry estaba parado afuera, vestido con los pantalones y las zapatillas y con una mirada de desconcierto en la cara. El pecho descubierto relucía broncíneo bajo la luna. El torso era esbelto pero con musculatura bien definida, un sendero de vello negro descendía del ombligo y se perdía debajo de la cintura del pantalón, las tetillas de color chocolate… parecían pedir a gritos ser probadas.

Draco le dio la espalda y tragó ostensiblemente. —_Frigidus._ —murmuró. La ducha pasó a ser fría.

—Gritás como una chica. —dijo Harry.

—Y vos me estás mirando como una chica. —replicó Draco tratando de sonar incisivo pero la voz le había salido atragantada.

—No sabía que estabas acá. Pansy no me dijo nada.

—_La muy yegua._ —masculló Draco.

—¿Cómo?

—Potter, si no es mucha molestia… —dijo Draco tratando de no tiritar demasiado—…me gustaría terminar de ducharme sin ojos pervertidos observándome.

—No tenés nada interesante que valga la pena ver, Malfoy.

—El resto de Hogwarts opinaría lo contrario. —dijo Draco. Aunque con el agua helada, cierta parte de su anatomía se había encogido y arrugado como una pasa de higo.

—No en Gryffindor, te lo puedo asegurar. Usamos tu foto para practicar con los dardos… esa lastimadura se ve fea, ¿querés que te la cure?

El abrupto cambio de tópico lo desconcertó. —¿Eh…? —no había sonado demasiado elegante.

—Te pregunté si querías ayuda.

—No, no quiero ayuda. Y ahora andate, Potter.

Desenganchó la cadena de la ducha, el flujo de agua se interrumpió. Tanteó y agarró los pantalones que colgaban del tabique. Trató de calzárselos pero mojado como estaba le resultaba muy dificultoso subírselos y le hacían perder el equilibrio. La varita se le cayó y empezó a dar saltitos tambaleándose hacia los lados, estuvo a punto de sacudirse la cabeza contra uno de los tabiques.

Unas manos pequeñas y cálidas le agarraron la espalda desnuda y lo ayudaron a estabilizarse. —Con cuidado, Malfoy. —lo amonestó riendo Harry. Pudo sentir el calor de su aliento entre los omóplatos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se le puso la piel de gallina y no era solamente por el frío.

Tragó con dificultad, la proximidad de Harry ejercía sobre él una fascinación tan placentera, podía sentir a la piel traidora ruborizándosele. Se paralizó cuando unos dedos callosos se deslizaron por su espalda, suscitando a su paso un estímulo eléctrico en cada uno de los tenues vellos. Las ásperas yemas torturadoras se posaron sobre la herida. Draco se contrajo en un repentino espasmo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no querés que te la cure? —preguntó Harry sin mucho entusiasmo. Parecía que lo decía sólo para mostrarse amable.

Draco no podía pensar. No podía hablar. Nadie nunca lo había tocado tan íntimamente como lo estaba haciendo Harry. Sus padres nunca le habían demostrado demasiado afecto… sólo de Pansy había recibido de vez en cuando alguna caricia fraterna.

Y allí estaba Harry Potter, a sus anchas acariciándolo suavemente… por tercera vez ese día. Era sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse en pie con esas sensaciones recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Voy a tomar tu silencio como un "sí". Vos sos de los que nunca quieren que los ayuden. —le apoyó una mano en la cadera y tocó la lesión con la punta de la varita— _Sano_.

Era una bendición que no pudiera emitir sonido por que seguramente sólo le hubiesen salido chillidos cacareados. La cadena de la ducha se balanceaba suavemente como un péndulo, brillaba por momentos con reflejos de luna. Podía sentir sus pulsaciones en el cuello… y en la verga. Había dejado caer los brazos a los lados, se había olvidado por completo de los pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos. El cosquilleo de la curación mágica serpeó desde la espalda y se propagó a toda su anatomía.

—¿Algo más que necesite atención? —preguntó Harry. Le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro y lo hizo girar. Los pies de Draco se enredaron en los pantalones mojados y perdió el equilibrio. Harry reaccionó por reflejo… y para sostenerlo lo agarró de cierta parte que se había puesto muy tiesa.

Todo el universo pareció detenerse de repente. Todos los sonidos enmudecieron y todos los movimientos se interrumpieron. Los ojos de Draco quedaron enfrentados directamente con los amplios y relucientes iris verdes, las gafas de Harry se habían deslizado nariz abajo. Los labios de Harry estaban entreabiertos y refulgían húmedos.

Una gruesa gota tardía se desprendió de la flor de la ducha y se estrelló explotando en el hueco de la clavícula de Harry.

Las caderas de Draco se sacudieron con un espasmo de exquisitamente sublime e indescriptible placer. Harry lo soltó una fracción de segundo después, la piel se le había sonrojado de la frente al ombligo. Draco se agarró los genitales con las dos manos, tratando, sin conseguirlo, de ocultar la erección y de interponer una barrera al clímax inminente.

La vergüenza lo invadió y lo coloreó de la coronilla a los pies.

Harry pareció salir de un trance, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció precipitadamente. El mundo y el tiempo retomaron su andar. Draco ardía de sofoco y humillación. Con movimientos torpes se levantó y se abrochó los pantalones, la erección le abultaba dolorosamente, trató de acomodársela sin demasiado resultado. Agarró la varita y el resto de la ropa y volvió caminando con rígida dificultad hasta el porche. Pansy seguía en la silla.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —le informó lacónicamente y se transformó de inmediato en coyote antes de que empezara a formularle preguntas. Escapó corriendo hacia el bosque.

Su forma canina lo protegía de otros animales peligrosos… pero no de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo lo hubiese traicionado de esa forma? ¿Por qué se había quedado parado inmóvil, sin hacer nada mientras Harry lo tenía agarrado? ¿Podría animarse a mirarlo otra vez a la cara después de lo que había pasado?

¡Mordred! ¿Y si Harry contaba? Si el Weasley se hacía con esa información… no habría insulto con qué contraatacar. Harry lo había agarrado quizá accidentalmente… pero Draco había sido el que la tenía parada, como respuesta a los estímulos táctiles de Harry. Y Harry se había dado cuenta de lo excitado que estaba… Si Harry contaba… Draco se iba a transformar en el hazmerreír de la escuela… y probablemente de todo el mundo mágico.

Y cuando su padre se enterara…

Deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara como se había tragado a Neville… quería echar a correr y no detenerse nunca… estaba perdido si se revelaba su secreto…

Percibió de pronto algo que lo arrancó de tales depresivos pensamientos. Alzó el hocico y paró las orejas, olfateó el aire y aguzó el oído.

Había otros humanos cerca… extraños.

Avanzó furtivamente siguiendo el rastro y el sonido hasta que alcanzó a divisar más adelante un campamento. Se agazapó y fue deslizándose sin hacer ruido.

Eran cuatro magos con vestiduras negras y encapuchados. Sentados en sillas bajas alrededor del fuego. Más atrás pudo distinguir una carpa emplazada entre dos árboles. Estaban bebiendo y charlando amigablemente.

—Servime un poco más, Roderick. —dijo uno y estiró una mano por encima del fuego para alcanzarle su jarro al tal Roderick. En ese momento la hoguera chisporroteó y el fuego se avivó por unos segundos. La manga de la toga se le prendió fuego. El mago lanzó un grito sorprendido. Retiró de inmediato el brazo y empezó a golpeárselo enérgicamente para apagar la manga en llamas. Los otros tres estallaron en carcajadas.

—No veo que tenga nada de gracioso. —les espetó una vez que pudo apagarlas. Se levantó la manga humeante para comprobar si había sufrido alguna quemadura. En el antebrazo quedó claramente expuesta la Marca Oscura.

El coyote Draco sintió una constricción en la garganta. Weasley había estado acertado… había mortífagos en el libro.

oOo


	7. Mortífagos

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 7 – Mortífagos**

**Entonces**

—¡Damas y Caballeros… bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadrigentésima vigésima segunda Copa mundial de quidditch! —la voz de Ludo Bagman atronó en el palco superior.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no taparse los oídos. Fred y George Weasley que estaban ubicados próximos lanzaron al aire puñados de caramelos como si fueran papel picado. Uno de los caramelos le impactó el pecho. Draco lo atrapó con reflejos de buscador. Observó el brillante y colorido envoltorio de la golosina en su palma y luego su mirada derivó a los mellizos. George lo estaba mirando, se tironeó apenas la nariz y luego se inclinó para susurrarle algo a su hermano en el oído.

—¡Y ahora sin más preámbulos… permítanme presentarles a las mascotas de la Selección Nacional de Bulgaria!

Las mascotas del equipo búlgaro, Draco lo sabía, eran Veelas. Su padre le había puesto un encantamiento antes de venir para bloquearle el oído de manera selectiva, de modo que fuera sordo a la música y las voces, no correspondía que un Malfoy empezara a babearse en público como los de la plebe. Bastaba mirar alrededor, todos los hombres lucían una expresión de arrobada fascinación. Incluso Harry Potter, que estaba sentado en la fila de adelante unos seis asientos hacia un costado, flanqueado por el Weasel y Granger, seguía el espectáculo en embobado éxtasis.

Draco graznó riendo desdeñoso, lo que le ganó una mirada admonitoria de su padre por la falta de delicadeza del sonido inapropiado. No se disculpó pero bajó la vista; de reojo observó a su madre sentada del otro lado de su padre, Narcissa lo había ignorado por completo durante todo el día, como si no existiera… como siempre, bah.

Desenvolvió el caramelo. Sabía muy bien que sería una insensatez probar algo que proviniera de los mellizos, dejó caer el dulce al suelo. En el envoltorio había algo escrito.

_TORPES bizcos._

Abolló el papel y también lo dejó caer. Una exclamación general decepcionada llenó el estadio, el show Veela había concluido. La voz amplificada de Bagman anunció:

—Y ahora… tengan a bien saludar con sus varitas encendidas en alto… ¡el ingreso de las mascotas de la Selección Nacional de Irlanda!

Un cometa verde y oro surcó el espacio, dio una vuelta completa y se dividió en dos cometas menores. Se separaron partiendo en sentidos opuestos, cada uno hacia el grupo de aros en cada extremo, se conectaron luego con un inmenso y brillante arco iris. La multitud explotó en una gritería de asombro y aprobación.

Draco bizqueó los ojos y miró a Harry, un halo fluorescente lo rodeaba.

El arco iris se había transformado en un descomunal trébol que coronaba el estadio y como de un surtidor comenzaron a brotar de él hacia las tribunas miríadas de monedas doradas.

Draco enderezó los ojos y el halo de Harry se desvaneció. Draco se preguntó qué encantamiento habrían usado los mellizos para lograr tal efecto y cuánto duraría. Probablemente toda la noche o más… dado que vivían obsesionados por protegerlo en todo instante… a pesar de que sabían que Sirius Black ya no constituía una amenaza. Los mellizos le habían explicado todo: que Black no había sido el asesino de los padres de Harry, que era el padrino de Harry y que no le deseaba ningún mal sino todo lo contrario. La explicación había tenido lugar en la última reunión de TORPES (el nombre pavoroso que había elegido los mellizos para la sociedad secreta), habían incluido gráficos y representaciones actuadas y para darle mayor impacto al relato…George había transfigurado a Draco en un _grim_, la forma animagus de Black… ¡¿podía concebirse tal descaro!?... _me lo tengo merecido_, había filosofado más tarde, _por haber cometido la _torpeza _de aceptar unírmeles._

Draco no quería a Potter muerto —eso no había cambiado— pero había estado considerando la posibilidad de ponerle fin a su participación en TORPES. Las reuniones eran tan tediosas… cuando comenzaran las clases hablaría con Neville y los mellizos para comunicarles su decisión.

—¡Y ahora, distinguido público, recibamos al equipo de la Selección Nacional búlgara!

oOo

Draco observó la turba de enmascarados, en el aire por encima de ellos flotaban cuatro muggles, el guardián del predio y su familia. Se sacudían como marionetas manejadas por hilos invisibles. En ese instante el nene más chico fue lanzado hacia arriba como una pelota, lo cual no dejaba de ser un espectáculo divertido. Algunas carpas ardieron, otras explotaban.

—¡Mortífagos! —empezaron a oírse los gritos.

_¿Mortífagos?_, pensó Draco desconcertado. Pero si ya no había mortífagos… no desde que Potter había vencido a Ya Sabés Quién… su padre así se lo había dicho.

Arreciaban los gritos, magos y brujas, grandes y chicos, caían abatidos por hechizos y el número de mortífagos que avanzaban sembrando el caos parecía multiplicarse. Mucha gente huía hacia los bosques circundantes… los aurores y algunos particulares habían entrado en acción pero de manera algo limitada porque temían que los muggles pudieran caer.

Draco sintió la urgencia de huir y corrió alejándose de la carpa, no sabía bien hacia dónde se dirigía… gambeteaba personas, esquivaba carpas en llamas, saltaba por encima de cualquier obstáculo que se le interpusiera. En su alocada carrera llegó en un momento a la carpa de los Weasley. La señora Weasley estaba afuera con la varita preparada y uno de los hijos… de lentes y con una insignia ministerial en la solapa.

—¡Percy andá al bosque a ayudar a tu padre y a tus hermanos!

—Pero mamá…

Draco desvió hacia el bosque. Eran muchos los que corrían sin rumbo entre los árboles, se podían oír gritos de aterrado pánico a cada paso. Alguien pasó como una exhalación por su lado y le dio inadvertidamente un violento codazo, Draco trastabilló, tropezó con una raíz y cayó pesadamente al suelo. —¡Uf! —se incorporó con dificultad y muy dolorido.

Oyó un chillido de Ron Weasley que había sonado muy cerca. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la voz de Granger en la oscuridad— ¿Ron dónde estás? _¡Lumos!_

Los tres se hicieron visibles frente a él, Weasley estaba caído en el suelo, Granger y Potter de pie a su lado con expresiones muy ansiosas en los rostros.

—Me tropecé. —contestó Weasley furioso poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, con el tamaño de esas patas no es de extrañar. —apuntó Draco, se apoyó como al descuido contra el tronco de un árbol y cruzó los brazos para que no notaran las manos que le temblaban.

—¡Mejor callate si no querés que te rompa el culo de una patada, maricón! —le escupió Ron.

—No hace falta ponerse grosero, Weasley. ¿Y no deberían reemprender la huida? No sea que la ubiquen a _ella_… —dijo Draco haciendo un gesto hacia Hermione.

En ese momento se oyó una explosión en el campamento y un brillante haz luminoso inundó de verde todo el bosque. Draco sintió que el estómago se le desplomaba a los pies.

—¿Qué querés decir? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Granger, su objetivo son los muggles. No te conviene que te vean… oh… parece que vienen en esta dirección… esto puede llegar a ser un espectáculo sumamente divertido.

—Hermione es una bruja. —le recordó Harry con rudeza.

—Como vos digas, Potter. —respondió Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era más actuación que otra cosa, lo cierto era que estaba aterrado no quería que se dieran cuenta— Si creés que no van a reconocer a una sangresucia, quédense acá y esperen.

—¡Cuidado con lo que decís! —bramó Ron alzando los puños.

—Ron, no le hagas caso. —dijo Hermione agarrándolo de un brazo.

Se oyó un estruendo bastante cercano… seguido por muchos gritos. La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de Draco, el pánico lo invadía ante la proximidad del inminente ataque. Tenían a los mortífagos prácticamente encima. ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? No era momento para ponerse a pensar en su orgullo.

—Se asustan por nada. —apuntó sarcástico. Se congratuló interiormente porque a pesar de que estaba aterrado el tono burlón le salía perfecto— ¿Dónde está tu padre, Weasley? ¿temblando escondido debajo de un arbusto?

—¿Donde está _tu_ padre, Malfoy? —le espetó Harry— ¿Escondido bajo una máscara entre esos asesinos?

Draco se puso tenso. Su padre _no_ era un mortífago. —¿Supongo que no pensarás que te lo diría si así fuera, Potter?

—Vamos, —dijo Hermione fastidiada— no perdamos más tiempo con esta basura.

—Mantené la cabeza baja, Granger, esa pelambre greñuda es inconfundible.

—Vamos. —repitió ella y se puso en marcha. Ron y Harry la siguieron.

Apoyado contra el tronco, Draco se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. Las manos le temblaban descontroladas. Un horadante dolor le partía la cabeza, sentía que los ojos estaban a punto de saltársele, se los apretó y los frotó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos alcanzó a ver un relámpago rojo y oyó un grito. Se incorporó de inmediato y enfiló apretando el paso por el mismo sendero que habían tomado los otros tres unos momentos antes.

No demoró en oír las voces, no podía verlos pero el sonido lo tranquilizó. Debía de haber otros integrantes de TORPES cerca tratando de proteger a Harry, si los seguía se sentía más seguro.

Siguió avanzado tras de ellos conservando cierta distancia. Se cruzó con un grupo de chicas francesas que le preguntaron si había visto a madame Maxine, les contestó que no de muy mala manera. Se topó con otros pero ninguno le dirigió la palabra.

De pronto todo se sumió en silencio, ya no podía oír las voces de Harry y de los otros dos. Se detuvo y bizqueó pero no vio ningún brillo fluorescente.

—¡MORSMORDRE!

El suelo tembló y una especie de bólido verde que iluminó todo el bosque se elevó de entre los árboles un poco más adelante. Una calavera gigantesca se formó en el cielo, con una serpiente brotándole de la boca cual hórrida lengua. Una inmensa luminaria de muerte.

Los gritos estallaron de todos lados, Draco se dio cuenta unos segundos después de que él también estaba gritando. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba… los mortífagos la conjuraban cuando habían matado a alguien.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Draco, trató de avanzar pero se pisó la toga y cayó al suelo. El miedo que lo invadía era como hojas afiladas clavándosele en las entrañas.

—_¡Stupefy! _—oyó. Y varios haces rojos surcaron el espacio entre los árboles. No se animó a incorporarse, avanzó arrastrándose.

—¡Alto! ¡ALTO! ¡Ése es mi hijo!

Draco giró hacia un costado hasta chocar contra un árbol. Resguardándose detrás del tronco se puso de pie. En el centro del claro, unos metros más adelante estaban los tres, aparentemente indemnes, rodeados por muchos aurores y otros agentes del Ministerio.

Un gran alivio le llenó el pecho. Clavó las uñas en la corteza del árbol tratando de contener una risa histérica. Las rodillas le temblaban. Pero la voz de Harry dando explicaciones le llegaba clara… y eso era lo importante, que estuviera vivo.

**Ahora**

Mortífagos.

El coyote se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que no le convenía atacarlos. Como mucho iba a poder con dos pero no contra los cuatro. Y eso si podía acercarse, seguramente el campamento estaba rodeado por barreras de protección. No, no iba a poder hacerlo solo.

No fue a buscar ayuda de inmediato, sin embargo. Se quedó quieto con los sentidos alerta al máximo, observando y escuchando… era posible que no fueran solamente cuatro, podía haber más.

Lamentablemente no fue mucha la información que pudo obtener. Aparte de los nombres: Roderick, Charlton, Hopkins y Wiltshire. No conocía a ninguno. Finalmente decidió que era mejor emprender el regreso.

Pansy seguía en el porche cuando llegó a la cabaña, se puso de pie apenas lo vio. Draco recuperó su forma humana.

—Mortífagos. —dijo, agarró la camisa y empezó a calzarse una manga— Cuatro… están acampando no muy lejos de acá.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Pansy.

—Me sacaste la palabra de la boca. Sin abotonarse la camisa se sentó en la silla para ponerse las medias y calzarse las botas— Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que amanezca.

—Tenemos que despertar a Neville. —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Longbottom necesita descansar…

—De poco le va a servir estar descansado si lo matan. —lo interrumpió ella— Que es lo que le va a pasar si no aniquilamos a los mortífagos.

—Entre nosotros dos…

—Fracasaríamos.

Draco la miró con dureza. —Dejá de interrumpirme.

—Dejá de decir insensateces, entonces. —replicó ella— Éstos son mortífagos, no alumnos de la escuela planeando bromas pesadas. Y nosotros no tenemos la capacidad suficiente como para enfrentarnos contra cuatro.

—Oyéndote hablar parecería que no hay solución posible… otra que entregarles a Potter atado de pies y manos.

—Claro que no. No actúes como un Hufflepuff, usá la cabeza. Sé que tenés miedo, Draco, pero no podés permitir que eso te impida pensar.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y respondió con acritud. —Ya estuve a punto de perderlo hoy… no puedo permitir que pase otra vez.

Los rasgos de ella se suavizaron. —Y justamente por eso tenemos que actuar racionalmente.

—Yo siempre actúo racionalmente…

—Excepto cuando se trata de algo que tenga que ver con Potter.

Draco cerró los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que sugerís?

—Que despertemos a todos y les informemos de la situación. De lo contrario van a pensar que somos cómplices.

—Lo van a pensar igual…

—Quizá… pero Draco… esto es muy serio, es preciso que trabajemos todos juntos, es necesaria la ayuda de todos.

—¿Pensaste en que cuando volvamos… vamos a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones en nuestras casas?

—Para decirte la verdad… no me importa lo que puedan pensar mis padres. —dijo ella.

—A mí tampoco me importa lo que puedan pensar los míos.

—Bien, entonces. —dijo Pansy, abrió la puerta y entró. Draco la siguió. Potter estaba sentado a la mesa con Perro echado a sus pies. Sólo una de las lámparas estaba encendida. Los demás dormían sobre colchones transfigurados. Quedaba muy poco espacio libre.

Harry alzó los ojos y cuando vio a Draco los bajó enseguida. El rubor le coloreó las mejillas. Draco se dio vuelta de inmediato para abotonarse la camisa.

—Potter, tenemos un problema. —Pansy fue directo al grano y habló en voz alta, sabiendo que los demás se despertarían— Hay cuatro mortífagos acampando no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Mortífagos? —repitió Hermione sentándose de golpe. Ron y Neville hicieron lo mismo.

Draco se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, como al descuido, pero estaba tenso. Captó una mirada de Neville y contestó con un breve asentimiento a la pregunta no formulada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Harry apretando los dedos contra la mesa, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Draco… —lo instó Pansy.

—Vi la Marca Oscura en el antebrazo de uno de ellos. —dijo él.

—¿Después de que vos le mostraste la tuya? —preguntó Ron con sorna.

—¿Dijiste que eran cuatro? —preguntó Hermione, se puso de pie, se acomodó la blusa y la pollera y caminó hasta la mesa, sobre la que había una pila de cosas que pensaban "llevarse prestadas" de la cabaña.

—Así dijo Draco. —respondió Pansy.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Neville.

—Deben de estar acá por Potter. —dijo Draco. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

—¿Y tu propuesta es que le entreguemos a Harry? —le preguntó Ron con muy mal modo.

—_Harry_… —había tratado de darle una entonación desdeñosa al nombre, pero no le había salido así— …debería quedarse acá. y los demás deberíamos encargarnos del problema.

Harry empezó a negar de inmediato con la cabeza. Draco se enojó. —No te pongas en necio como siempre, Potter. O le voy a ahorrar el trabajo a los mortífagos y te voy a matar yo mismo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con los mortífagos? —preguntó Neville otra vez.

—Es preciso que hagamos un plan. —Hermione desenrolló un mapa del área que habían encontrado entre las cosas del cazador. —Malfoy, ¿a qué distancia están y en cuál dirección?

—Más o menos a un kilómetro hacia el noroeste.

—¿Tienen puestas barreras?

Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio. —No me detuve a preguntarles, Granger… ¿pero vos qué creés?

A Hermione la ironía le resbaló por completo. —¿Cómo los encontraste?

—Por casualidad.

—¿Por casualidad? ¿En un bosque de este tamaño?

—Así es.

Ella lo miró escéptica. —¿Por qué fuiste a recorrer el bosque?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí es asunto mío porque nuestras vidas están en juego.

—Igual vas a tener que quedarte con las ganas.

—Insisto en que nos lo digas…

Harry la interrumpió. —Hermione… la razón no viene al caso, el asunto importante es qué hacemos con los mortífagos.

—¿Vos confiás en que él no está en complicidad con ellos?

Draco intercambió una mirada con Pansy. Ella se encogió filosóficamente de hombros: _¿qué le vamos a hacer?_

—No te voy a negar que es el rey de los pelotudos… —empezó a decir Harry, Draco iba a replicar pero se contuvo—…pero si es cómplice de ellos, ¿por qué vino a advertirnos?

—Hubiera sido más sencillo… —intervino Neville— …que guiara a los mortífagos hacia acá.

—No importa lo que haya hecho y lo que no haya hecho. Todos los Malfoy son mortífagos. —dijo Ron mirando a Draco con hostilidad.

—¡Éste no es momento para boludeces! —le espetó Pansy explotando fastidiada— Tenemos a por lo menos cuatro mortífagos _reales_ acampando prácticamente en el umbral. Y lo más probable es que tengan órdenes de matar a Potter y a cualquiera que esté con él, Draco y yo incluidos. No sé ustedes pero yo no estoy dispuesta a que me maten, ¡déjense de discusiones sin sentido y decidamos qué hacer con el verdadero problema!

Draco la congratuló en silencio y disimulando una sonrisa.

Hermione y Ron lucían sorprendidos por la reprimenda, Harry adoptó una expresión reflexiva y Neville miraba a Pansy con encantado arrobo.

Hermione fue la primera que recuperó la compostura. —Tenemos que encontrar una forma de neutralizarlos.

—Podríamos utilizar _Syrtis_ todos al mismo tiempo, no es un encantamiento de ataque, las barreras no interferirían. —propuso Pansy con tono calmo.

—Pero eso los mataría. —objetó Hermione.

—Mejor que se mueran ellos y no nosotros.

—No. —interpuso Harry con firmeza.

—Sería lo más seguro. —apuntó Draco.

—No. —repitió Harry con obstinación— Ya me tocó ver morir a demasiada gente.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. —¿Cuál es tu propuesta alternativa? —inquirió.

—Cualquier otro plan de acción sería muy difícil mientras tengan barreras. —señaló Neville.

—Malfoy… los mortífagos… ¿conocés a alguno de ellos? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco endureció la expresión. —Si se trata de una nueva insinuación de que estoy en complicidad con…

—No, —lo interrumpió ella— sabemos sin lugar a dudas que tu padre _es_ un mortífago. No trato de insinuar nada, quiero saber si en alguna oportunidad viste a alguno de ellos con tu padre.

—No.

—Bien… entonces. —dijo ella— ¿Creés que ellos te reconocerían?

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Draco con desconfianza.

Intervino Harry. —Vos sos muy parecido a tu papá… excepto por la boca y los ojos que son los de tu mamá.

Draco lo miró con desconcierto. Carraspeó y contestó: —Supongo que podrían reconocerme como un Malfoy.

—En ese caso podemos usarte para que levanten las barreras. —dijo Hermione.

—Pero suponiendo que eso diera resultado… ¿cómo los paramos después? ¿_Stupefy_? —preguntó Ron.

—_Stupefy_ se desvanece relativamente rápido. —le recordó Neville.

—Hay una botella de filtro de sueño en aquel estante. Eso los mantendría dormidos durante varios días. —dijo Draco.

—Nuestro plan podría ser así… —comenzó a resumir Pansy— …que Draco se presente ante los mortífagos y los convenza de que quiten las barreras, los aturdimos entonces por sorpresa y luego les hacemos beber el filtro de sueño.

—Longbottom, vos quedate acá con Potter. —dijo Draco— Granger, Weasley, Pansy y yo podemos encargarnos de llevar a cabo el plan.

—Yo no voy a quedarme acá. —dijo Harry.

—No seas imbécil, Potter. —protestó Draco— Vos sos el objetivo primario, si algo llegara a salir mal vos y Longbottom tendrían al menos la posibilidad de escapar.

—Vos sos es único que se va a exponer directamente. —replicó Harry— Escondido en el bosque con los otros no creo que corra demasiado peligro.

—¿¡Pero es que acaso no te queda ninguna neurona sana?! —exclamó Draco exasperado— Con lo inconsciente que sos no es de extrañar que todos los años hayas estado a punto de que te mataran.

Harry lo miró con mala cara. Hermione intervino para que la discusión no progresara a mayores. —Harry y Neville vendrán con nosotros. —sacó la varita y apuntó al mapa— _Imaginis_. De acuerdo a lo que nos informa Malfoy los mortífagos están más o menos aquí. —una pequeña imagen de un campamento apareció en el mapa. Neville, Ron y Pansy se acercaron y se distribuyeron alrededor de la mesa. Draco se quedó en la puerta.

—Tienen una carpa. —dijo Draco.

—Vení y mostranos. —pidió Hermione.

Draco se aproximó, estudió el mapa durante unos segundos y señaló un punto. —Ahí. —la carpa apareció.

Hermione creó cinco figurillas escondidas entre los árboles cercanos. Se Volvió hacia Ron. —¿Ron…?

Ron estudió el mapa y se decidió. —Tres tendríamos que estar aquí… —indicó, las figurillas de Harry, de Hermione y de él se desplazaron al punto señalado—… y otros dos aquí. —hacia ese punto se movieron las figurillas de Neville y Pansy— Con esos ángulos minimizamos la posibilidad de fuego cruzado.

—¿Y si accidentalmente le acertáramos a Malfoy? —preguntó Neville.

—Festejamos riéndonos a más no poder y lo dejamos ahí para que se pudra. —contestó Ron.

—Anulamos el hechizo después. —dijo Pansy y taladró a Ron con ojos asesinos.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que Malfoy no sufra ningún daño. —dijo Hermione. Una figurilla de Draco apareció junto a las de Pansy y Neville y les dirigió a las otras tres un gesto obsceno.

Ron recapituló el plan: —Cuando Malfoy nos dé la señal todos usamos _Stupefy_ simultáneamente. Neville, vos y Pansy apunten al mortífago que esté más a la derecha y nosotros nos ocuparemos de los otros tres.

—¿Y si hubiera más de cuatro mortífagos? —quiso saber Neville.

—Improvisaremos. —dijo Harry. La figurilla de lentes en el mapa apuntó a la carpa en miniatura y la hizo desvanecerse en una nubecita de humo.

—Me voy a frotar la nariz como señal. —dijo Draco— Más vale que ninguno meta la pata y arruine todo.

—Vale lo mismo para vos. —le advirtió Hermione—Podrías terminar herido… y no necesariamente por accidente.

oOo

El papel que le tocaba representar no era para nada difícil. Tenía que hacer de él. Con atuendo y apariencia impecables se aproximó al campamento hasta el punto en el que se interponían las barreras. Y empezó a quejarse como un chico malcriado.

—¡Ah… ahí están! ¡Por fin! ¡Hace siglos que los estoy buscando! ¡Sáquenme de acá!

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron y alzaron de inmediato las varitas. Draco había decidido que la mejor táctica era mostrarse vulnerable y necesitado de asistencia.

—¿Lucius? —dijo Hopkins— Lucius Malfoy… ¿sos vos?

Draco no se lo había esperado. Conocían a su padre.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Hopkins con una risa al tiempo que bajaba la varita— Lucius Malfoy… ¿cómo fue que terminaste atrapado acá?

Wiltshire y Charlton también bajaron las varitas. Roderick era el único que seguía mirándolo receloso, pero al parecer él también sabía quién era Lucius.

Draco vaciló un segundo, no podía hacerse pasar por su padre porque lo descubrirían enseguida. —No… no soy Lucius. Soy Draco… Lucius Malfoy es mi padre.

—¿Tu padre? —repitió Wiltshire con desconcierto— Lucius no tiene hijos…

Draco adoptó su mejor expresión ofendida. —¡Claro que sí! Heme aquí.

—¿Cuántos años tenés? —preguntó Hopkins.

—Casi dieciocho.

—¡Dieciocho! ¡Si es de no creer! —exclamó Charlton— ¡Hace ya más de dieciocho años que estamos acá!

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Roderick con suspicacia.

—No es que ustedes estén bien escondidos. —respondió Draco— Además… yo ya sabía que tenían que estar por acá. Presumo que el libro es para Potter, entramparlo solamente no sería suficiente. Tiene muchos recursos y sabe gambetear y escurrirse como una cucaracha. Ni siquiera yo he podido aplastarlo hasta ahora.

Los mortífagos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas entre ellos. —¿Quién es Potter? —preguntó Hopkins— Lo último que supe con certeza es que el libro pertenecía por entonces a Archibald Dewey.

_¿Quién es Potter?,_ Draco había quedado perplejo. _Todo el mundo_ sabía quién era Harry Potter, era precisamente una de las cosas que lo hacían tan insufrible. — Harry Potter… El Niño Que Sobrevivió… El que tiene una cicatriz en la frente desde el día que venció al Señor Oscuro.

—¡¿Cómo!? ¿Decís que venció al Señor Oscuro?

—Eh… sí… pero fue sólo esa vez… y el Señor Oscuro regresó…

—El Señor Oscuro regresó… —repitió Hopkins.

—¡Sí! —improvisó Draco— Fue por eso que yo pensé que el libro era una trampa para Potter, un plan del Señor Oscuro para deshacerse de él. El Señor Oscuro regresó… más poderoso que antes… y está barriendo del medio a los sangresucia y a los muggles… y a toda esa basura.

Los mortífagos seguían sin entender, se miraban entre ellos confundidos. Roderick se adelantó unos pasos, él también estaba desconcertado pero había también algo de amenaza en sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo fue que viniste a parar dentro del libro? —preguntó Wiltshire.

—Beckley, —mintió Draco— el muy imbécil estaba alardeando de que el libro era un artefacto oscuro poderosísimo… y lo abrió y nos entrampó a los dos.

—¿Y dónde está ese Beckley que mencionás? —inquirió Roderick avanzando otro paso.

—En una cabaña… no muy lejos de acá.

—Mostranos por donde. —dijo Roderick.

—Por supuesto… —se apresuró a responder Draco— …síganme.

—Charlton… las barreras. —dijo Roderick.

El aludido murmuró algo en voz baja.

Draco sospechaba que Roderick no tenía intenciones de seguirlo sino de aplastarlo. Se frotó la nariz como al descuido.

—¡STUPEFY! —fueron cinco gritos al unísono. Los mortífagos no tuvieron ni un segundo para reaccionar, los cuatro cayeron abatidos por los haces rojos.

Draco estaba temblando, pero una vez que cercioró de que todos estaban desmayados gritó: —¡Todo bien!

Los otros emergieron de inmediato de entre los árboles. Harry —insensatamente temerario como siempre— enfiló directo a la carpa. Neville cruzó una mirada con Draco, levantó la varita en alto y dibujó un círculo en el aire. Draco asintió brevemente, se unió a Pansy y juntos fueron a inspeccionar el perímetro para asegurarse de que no hubiera más mortífagos en las cercanías. Hermione y Ron fueron derecho a los caídos para hacerles beber el filtro.

—Me parece increíble que todo haya salido bien y sin problemas. —comentó Ron— Eso casi nunca pasa.

_¿Sin problemas?_, pensó Draco. _A mí me tocó pasar un muy mal rato._

—Nadie en la carpa. —les informó Harry.

—Fue un ataque sorpresivo con un hechizo elemental. Estamos en séptimo, se supone que dominamos ese ataque con maestría… la parte difícil le tocó a Malfoy. Harry, girale la cabeza a éste para que le pueda hacer tragar el filtro.

—¿Les parece que estos sean los únicos mortífagos en el libro? —preguntó Harry.

—No tenemos forma de saberlo con certeza. —contestó Hermione— Vamos a tener que avanzar con muchísimo cuidado.

—Tendríamos que haber dejado a uno despierto. —se lamentó Ron— Quizá podríamos haber obtenido información.

—Mucho dudo que nos dijeran nada. —dijo Pansy— Con algo de tortura, quizá… pero mucho me temo que los escrúpulos de Gryffindor no aprobarían el uso de un recurso _tan indigno y censurable…_

—Bueno, igual ya es tarde… —dijo Hermione— Volvamos a la cabaña. _Mobilicorpus._

Ron, Harry y Neville usaron el mismo encantamiento con los otros tres mortífagos. Pansy se ocupó de extinguir el fuego y recogió las varitas de los abatidos. Regresaron en fila, Draco abría la marcha y Pansy vigilaba la retaguardia.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña decidieron que iban a dejar a los mortífagos apilados en el porche.

—Yo me voy a quedar afuera haciendo guardia. —anunció Draco.

—¡De ninguna manera, Malfoy! —saltó Ron— ¡No confío en vos! ¡Y menos con esos cuatro acá afuera!

—¡Pues me cago en tu desconfianza, Weasley! —explotó Draco— ¡No soy un mortífago! ¡No tengo ninguna intención de serlo nunca! ¡Y si seguís jodiendo con lo mismo voy a perder la paciencia y lo vas a lamentar!

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar nada, Hermione lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo entrar. —Ya basta de discutir sobre lo mismo Ron… y podemos poner barreras para que nadie pueda entrar si eso te deja más tranquilo.

Harry se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, le hizo luego un breve gesto de asentimiento y él también entró.

—Una arenga o… berrinche impresionante, Draco. Potter se pone más extraño cada día que pasa. —dijo Pansy a su lado— ¿Querés que me quede haciendo guardia con vos acá afuera?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Es mejor que alguno de los dos descanse bien. Y yo no voy a poder dormir.

—Como quieras… te veo en la mañana entonces. —le apretó ligeramente el codo y entró.

Draco tomó asiento en la silla. Lanzó cuatro _Stupefy_ adicionales sobre los cuerpos inmóviles… _por las dudas…_ y se dispuso a pasar una larga noche de guardia.

oOo

Neville salió con cara de sueño cuando ya había amanecido, lo saludó con un breve gesto y enfiló hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Draco entró, y se dirigió a la mesa serpeando entre los colchones que ocupaban casi todo el suelo. El mapa seguía sobre la mesa con varios frascos de pociones y otras cosas que pensaban llevarse consigo, entre ellas una barra de chocolate. Destapó un frasco de poción para mantenerse despierto y se bebió una buena dosis. Murmuró unos encantamientos cosméticos para disimular las ojeras y las arrugas de fatiga, no necesitaba un espejo para eso. Cortó un trozo de chocolate y se puso a masticar mientras estudiaba el mapa.

Era un mapa dibujado a mano. La cabaña estaba indicada como _Casa_. El bosque estaba señalado con triángulos, ocupaba casi toda la superficie de la carta. Draco ubicó en primer lugar la dirección por la que habían venido. Al norte y al oeste había sendos pueblos rodeados por campos libres de árboles. En el extremo oeste corría un río y en el extremo norte había una cadena de montañas. En el este y al sur no había nada indicado.

El pueblo del oeste era el más cercano, probablemente les conviniera dirigirse hacia allí después del desayuno. Si había pobladores podrían obtener información. ¿Habría personas _nativas_ de ese universo? ¿O todos serían incautos entrampados como ellos?

Draco se puso a calcular distancias, luego de unos momentos giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro y notó que Harry se había despertado y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se había incorporado sobre un codo y tenía los anteojos puestos. Desvió la vista de inmediato cuando Draco giró la cabeza.

—Hey, Perro… ¿tenés hambre? —preguntó Harry. Se levantó, fue hacia el rincón de la cocina y se puso a rebuscar en la fresquera.

Los otros se fueron despertando poco después. Harry ya se había puesto a preparar el desayuno. Encendieron las lámparas, retransfiguraron los colchones en sillas y por turnos fueron saliendo para ir a asearse.

—Te perdiste la discusión de anoche. —le informó Hermione mientras iba despejando la mesa— Decidimos que después del desayuno nos pondríamos en camino hacia Piègens. —señaló la población del oeste— Estimo que podemos llegar más o menos a la caída del sol.

—La comida está lista. —anunció Harry.

—¿No sos demasiado bajito para un elfo doméstico? —bromeó Neville mientras Harry iba sirviendo huevos, panceta y salchichas en los platos.

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. —Ja, ja… muy gracioso. No todos somos medio gigantes.

—Yo creo que vos tenés la altura ideal, Harry… —dijo Ron pasándole un plato vacío para que lo llenara— …para una mesita ratona.

—¿A que no te animás a decirle algo así a Hermione? —lo espoleó Harry.

—¿Estás loco? —replicó Ron estremeciéndose— ¡Ni en joda! Le tengo más miedo que al mismísimo Ya Sabés Quién.

Hermione le puso una cara. —Muy sensato de tu parte, Ron.

—¿Quién va servir el jugo de calabaza? —preguntó Harry al tiempo que llenaba otro plato.

—Yo. —se ofreció Neville.

Draco tomó asiento al lado de Pansy.

—Eh… con cuidado Neville… —dijo Ron que casi se lo había llevado por delante— La comida no será gran cosa pero tampoco es como para estar dejándola caer.

—Ron… —dijo Harry divertido—… creo que debería sentirme insultado.

—¡Uy, perdón, Harry! No fue eso lo que quise decir.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a probarla antes de emitir opiniones sobre la comida?

—¿Y los cubiertos? —preguntó Neville. Ron iba distribuyendo los platos llenos.

—Acá están. —dijo Hermione, los repartió y se sentó a dos sillas de Pansy. Neville fue sirviendo la bebida. Draco se preguntó cómo era que el cazador tenía tanta vajilla. Harry fue el último en sentarse en el lugar que había quedado vacío entre Ron y Draco.

La mesa no era muy grande, lo cierto era que estaban bastante encimados. Al parecer, Harry no se sentía muy cómodo de tenerlo a Draco tan próximo. De algún modo, Perro, con la lengua afuera, se las arregló para asomar el hocico entre ellos dos, después de unos momentos decidió ir a asomarse entre Pansy y Neville.

Las conversaciones fueron superponiéndose en un clima amigable.

—Harry, esto está muy bueno.

—¿Vas a comer eso, Hermione?

—¿Hay más jugo de calabaza?

—¿Les parece que llevemos a Perro con nosotros?

—¿Quién va a lavar los platos?

—Perro, salí.

—No veo por qué no.

—Tendríamos que llevarnos todo lo que sea comestible.

—No me miren a mí, yo cociné.

—No, Ron, si querés podés comértelo vos…

—Sugiero que busquemos para ver si hay algo de dinero en alguna parte, si vamos a un pueblo lo vamos a necesitar.

—Yo los lavo si alguien me ayuda.

—Maldición, me manché la manga con huevo.

—Esto está muy pero que muy bueno, Harry.

Draco se sobresaltó de pronto. —Potter…

Harry sacó de inmediato la mano que había posado sobre el muslo de Draco. —Perdón, pensé que era Perro. —masculló.

—Pasame el jugo, por favor.

—¡Usá una servilleta, no la manga!

—¡Ay!, ése es mi pie…

—¿Vamos a comernos el chocolate como postre?

—Dejá de babearme, Perro.

—Potter…

—Estoy lleno.

—¿Sí, Malfoy?

—Te vi hacerlo, Neville.

—Ése tampoco es el perro.

—Nos vamos a llevar todas las pociones, hay una antiveneno. Habrá que tener cuidado porque podemos cruzarnos con serpientes…

—¿Ya te había dicho que esto está buenísimo, Harry?

oOo


	8. Piègens

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 8 – Piègens**

**Entonces**

Pansy levantó la vista del _Semanario de las Brujas_ cuando el adolescente de catorce años entró en el dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto. —Draco, vos no tenés permiso para entrar acá.

Él ignoró por completo las palabras admonitorias se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada y dijo con pánico en la voz: —¡Tenés que ayudarme!

Pansy dejó a un lado la revista, descruzó las piernas y se alisó un poco la ropa. Los pies desnudos asomaban por debajo del dobladillo. Era la única de las chicas en el dormitorio en ese momento, sentada señorialmente en su cama. Las cortinas de privacidad estaban descorridas y atadas con cordones plateados a los postes. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Bulstrode quiere matarme!

—¿Y por qué Millie querría matarte?

—Es posible que por accidente la haya llamado yegua con cara de arpía y morro de toro. —Draco trató de poner una expresión contrita que no le salió.

—_Por accidente._

—Bueno… ella me quitó y se comió el último chocolatín que me quedaba. —Draco se separó de la puerta, fue hacia las camas de las otras chicas y se puso a curiosear las cosas que había en las mesitas de luz.

—Draco, vas a tener que aprender a contener esa lengua o van a terminar cortándotela. —dijo Pansy, tomó la revista y la depositó en su mesa de luz.

Draco se encogió de hombros, agarró un anillo de plata y se lo calzó en un dedo, extendió la mano para observar cómo le quedaba. Tenía una gran piedra roja cuadrada en la que podía ver su reflejo… una baratija de dudoso gusto. —Pansy… ¿ya te invitó alguien para ir al baile de Navidad?

—No. Pero el anuncio se hizo apenas esta mañana. Supongo que para la hora de la cena voy a tener algunas propuestas.

—¿Y si yo te invitara ahora?

—¿Cómo decís?

Draco se sacó el anillo y lo devolvió a la mesita. Giró la cabeza por encima de un hombro. —¿Irías al baile de Navidad conmigo?

—¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó ella con desconfianza— ¿No me irás a decir que de un día para el otro te empecé a gustar?

Draco hizo una cara. —¡Por Mordred, no!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le clavó una mirada de hielo. —¿Y exactamente por qué razón sería ésa una posibilidad tan terrible?

—Que vos me gustaras sería como si me gustara mi mamá. —Draco se estremeció.

—¿Y entonces por qué me estás invitando? Estoy segura de que Tracey Davis o Charmaine Cornerstone estarían encantadas de ir con vos… y otras también.

—No quiero ir con ninguna de ellas. —Draco levantó del suelo una revista de moda masculina, era el número del mes anterior que ya había leído, se puso a hojearla igual.

—Tiene que haber alguna aparte de mí a la que puedas invitar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no? —preguntó abollando la esquina de la hoja de la revista.

Pansy soltó un bufido frustrado. —¿Por qué querés ir conmigo?

—Porque vos sos mi amiga.

—Draco… —dijo ella con tono de advertencia.

Alisó la hoja arrugada. —Hay alguien que quisiera invitar… pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

Vaciló y se humedeció los labios. —Yo… él no aceptaría.

—¿Él?

Draco hizo una mueca, los hombros se le pusieron tensos. Nunca se había animado a admitirlo en voz alta porque… se negaba a admitir que era cierto. —Yo… yo soy… yo…

—Draco, mirame.

Apretó las mandíbulas y giró la cabeza. —Adelante, decime lo enfermo que soy por ser gay… me muero de ganas de coserte a hechizos para dejarte parecida a Granger.

—Por esta vez te lo voy a disculpar puesto que Millie se comió tu último chocolatín y eso, naturalmente, te ha trastornado mucho. Pero no vuelvas a ponerte impertinente conmigo.

Draco alzó la barbilla con altivez. —Vos no sos quién para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—Tu falta de madurez me asombra a veces. —dijo ella ofendida— Draco, está todo bien. Y para decirte la verdad… no me sorprende.

—Oh… —dejó caer los hombros y la barbilla contra el pecho, pero no se disculpó— ¿No estás disgustada entonces?

—Sólo por el hecho de que hayas pensado que podría disgustarme.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él alzando apenas los ojos. Ella lo miró con dureza.

Draco alzó una comisura, cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer sin ceremonia ninguna a su lado sobre la cama. Se acostó de espaldas con los pies sobre el suelo y los ojos fijos en el dosel verde. —¿Quiere decir entonces que vas a ir conmigo al baile?

—¿Y por qué no invitás al chico que te gusta? —Pansy le dio un golpecito con el pie en las costillas— Y no me dijiste de quién se trata…

—Viktor Krum… y ya te lo dije, él nunca aceptaría. Además, esa noche estoy de guardia para vigilar a Potter, va a ser más fácil si me acompañás vos.

—¿Te gusta Viktor Krum? —Pansy frunció la nariz— Tiene cara de buitre.

—Es famoso… ¿y acaso nunca viste lo bien que monta?

—Supongo te estarás refiriendo a una escoba…

—¡Pansy!

Ella soltó una risita. —Debe de ser muy _duro_ para vos jugar al quidditch con tanto _palos_ y _pelotas_ alrededor.

Draco giró hacia un lado, le agarró un pie y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. —¿Querés guerra?

Pansy rió a carcajadas, le dio una patada y pudo liberar el pie. Draco se le abalanzó y la atacó con cosquillas en los flancos. —¡Draco! —protestó ella sin parar de reír.

Pero Pansy no estaba indefensa, poseía recursos y artillería. Lo rodeó con un brazo y una pierna y con un certero impulso —era más grande que él, algo que Draco detestaba particularmente— lo hizo rodar y quedó encima en posición dominante. Lo montó a horcajadas con las mejillas encendidas e hizo tronar los nudillos.

—Pansy… Cielo… —empezó a decir Draco casi rogando al verle la sonrisa maligna en los labios— Sos la chica más hermosa del mundo… venero la tierra que pisan tus delicados y bellos pies… pero por favor no…

—¡Pansy!... _¡Malfoy!_ —exclamó Millicent Bulstrode desde la puerta boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados.

Draco miró a Millie y pareció darse cuenta de la comprometida posición en la que estaban. Trató de incorporarse sin mucho éxito. —Bulstrode… esto no es lo que parece…

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Cuando les cuente a los otros! —chilló y abandonó la habitación precipitadamente.

—¡Bulstrode! —gritó Draco, pero Millie ya se había ido. Draco se bajó de la cama refunfuñando— Genial… lo único que me faltaba…

—No sé por qué te quejás tanto… —dijo Pansy dándole un golpe en el brazo— …a vos no te importa lo que puedan llegar a decir los otros… pero ahora, ¡a mí nadie me va a invitar al baile!

Draco dibujó una sonrisa. —Supongo entonces que no te va a quedar otra que ir conmigo.

Ella lo miró enojada y le dio otro golpe… mucho más fuerte.

—¡Ay! —gritó Draco y se frotó el brazo con la manita haciendo un puchero— Dale… no te enojes… nos vamos a divertir.

Ella lo miró poco convencida. —¿Y si yo eligiera ir con otro?

—¿Y quién te iba a invitar? No veo una multitud de galanes haciendo cola en tu puerta. —dijo Draco y se arrepintió de inmediato. La varita de Pansy lo apuntaba directo a la nariz.

Al segundo siguiente comprobó que era grande, amarillo y que perdía plumas por todos lados. La miró con furia con dos ojitos brillantes como cuentas rojas. Pansy sonreía con malicia. —Encantamiento de transfiguración en canario. Los caramelos de limón de lo mellizos tienen el mismo efecto, operan con el mismo principio mágico… muy eficientemente debo admitirlo.

Draco abrió la boca para insultarla. Todo lo que le salió fue: — _Chip, chiip, chiit…_

Pansy se tiró hacia atrás en la cama desternillándose de risa. Draco siguió sacudiéndose y gorjeando puteadas, las plumas poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose y fue recuperando su forma humana. —¡Me estiraste y me deformaste todo el uniforme! —protestó con tono todavía canoro.

—Oh… no te pongas tan nervioso que las plumas erizadas no te quedan bien. —replicó ella sin parar de reír.

Draco bajó de la cama furibundo y caminó hasta el espejo para evaluar los daños. Tenía todavía algunos plumones adheridos al pelo y a la toga. Sacó la varita y usó un par de encantamientos para componerse y para peinarse. —¿Vas o no vas a ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?

—Oh… está bien. Sí voy a ir con vos. —se apoyó más calma sobre el respaldar de la cama y se acomodó la ropa— Aunque más no sea para asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas.

—Ya te había dicho que esa noche me toca guardia para proteger a Potter.

Pansy fijó la vista en su reflejo en el espejo. —Vos te buscás problemas igual, estés de guardia o no.

—Bueno… pero es que también tengo derecho a divertirme un poco. —se dio vuelta y se apoyó en la cómoda— Yo creía que este año los mortífagos me iban a causar más problemas.

—No te falta razón… cierto es que debo reconocer que no pasó nada… o prácticamente nada desde que empezó el período. Si yo me decidí a entrar en TORPES fue solamente para cuidarte… pero ahora me estoy preguntando para qué me molesté.

—Sí, yo también tenía intenciones de renunciar cuando empezara el período… pero con lo que pasó con los mortífagos en la Copa Mundial… —Draco se estremecía de sólo pensarlo— …no podía arriesgarme. ¿Y si venían cuando yo estaba ocupado con otras cosas y mataban a Potter?

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Me pregunto si es realmente Krum el que te gusta… ¿no será acaso otro que también es buscador?

Draco soltó una exclamación escandalizada. —¡Retirá ya mismo lo que insinuaste!

—¿Soñás con Potter, Draco? ¿Los anteojos redondos y los cabellos eternamente desordenados te parecen sexy?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se indignó Draco— ¡Aborrezco a Potter!

—¿Y por eso lo seguís a todos lados y hacés lo imposible para protegerlo?

—Aborrecerlo y no querer que se muera son dos cosas distintas.

—Sí, creo que eso ya me lo habías dicho en varias oportunidades. —señaló ella poco convencida con un suspiro. Se bajó de la cama y fue hasta el armario— Veamos… a ver que podría ponerme para el baile de Navidad…

oOo

**Ahora**

Los rayos del sol matinal se filtraban entre el follaje. El tiempo era cálido a pesar de la hora temprana. El aire estaba cargado de perfumes florales y de olor a madera, una mañana ideal para una excursión. Partieron luego de desayunar hacia Piègens portando muchas cosas que habían reducido convenientemente de tamaño. Comida, vajilla, pociones, pergamino, pluma y tinta, todo guardado en la mochila. También algo de dinero que habían encontrado. A los mortífagos los habían dejado inconscientes y atados dentro de la cabaña. Pansy había quebrado todas las varitas y había arrojado los fragmentos al bosque.

Draco podía sentir los ojos de Weasley clavados en su nuca en todo momento. Caminaba en el medio con Pansy y Neville. Granger iba al frente. Y Harry y Weasley atrás. Iba muy nervioso, por la falta de sueño y por el temor de que pudieran toparse con más mortífagos. Y Harry… podía también sentir sus ojos clavados en la espalda, cada vez que se daba vuelta por sobre el hombro lo sorprendía mirándolo fijamente… lo ponía muy incómodo… hasta que ya no pudo más.

—¡Ya basta de mirarme!

Harry se sobresaltó. Draco volvió la vista al frente y se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener constantemente la vista hacia delante.

Cada tanto Hermione usaba un encantamiento de orientación para mantener el rumbo adecuado. Hacia el mediodía emergieron del bosque a un extensísimo trigal que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Los intensos rayos solares se volvieron impiadosos sin la protección de los árboles. Draco empezó a sudar copiosamente, las gotas que le caían de la frente le irritaban los ojos, la ropa mojada de transpiración se le adhería al cuerpo.

—_Contegere sol._ —Pansy usó un encantamiento bloqueante sobre todos. Hermione se trenzó el cabello. No le quedaba mal; sin tanto pelo en la cara hasta se habría podido decir que era linda, tuvo que admitir Draco a desgano. Sus cabellos rubio platinado flotaban sueltos, el encantamiento fijador no servía con el pelo mojado.

—Me pregunto si esto responde a algún tipo de esquema. —los trigales se sucedían uno detrás del otro con variaciones menores de la altura de las espigas. Draco había decidido poner atención a lo que hablaban Granger y Harry. A Ron prefería ignorarlo como si no existiera y la charla de Pansy y Neville eran puro arrullos de enamorados —Estamos en un libro, no en una caja. Quizá seamos parte del argumento.

—¿Vos no creés que estemos en otro lugar _real_… como Francia? —preguntó Harry.

—Dudo que sea Francia… pero podría ser otra parte del mundo. —Perro pasó corriendo por al lado de ellos ladrando a más no poder y espantó a una bandada de mirlos que estaba más adelante. Perro saltó varias veces pero no consiguió atrapar a ninguno.

—Supongo que si estuviéramos en algún lugar _real_ podríamos aparicionar. —Harry miró alrededor— Pero es difícil imaginar que todo esto es parte de un libro.

—Lástima que el libro de Valise no diera más datos. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer cuando lleguemos a Piègens es ir a una biblioteca o a un negocio que venda libros.

—¿Y a vos te parece que un libro dentro de un libro nos puede dar la clave para escapar de este libro? —Harry suspiró— Creo que son demasiados libros.

—En los libros se puede encontrar respuesta para todo. Aunque a veces es preciso buscar muchísimo.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro hacia Draco. —No para todo.

oOo

Cuando ya estaba muy avanzada la tarde alcanzaron a divisar Piègens desde la cima de una colina. Era un pueblo de magos con viviendas y negocios. Muchas de las casas tenían corrales, gallineros y huertas. Contaba también con edificio municipal y prisión.

Hermione bajó los omniculares que le habían tomado prestado al cazador y comentó. —Se pueden observar muchos habitantes.

—¿Vamos a buscar una biblioteca o un negocio que venda libros, entonces? —preguntó Harry sosteniendo a Perro del collar para que no se adelantara.

—Sí. —contestó Hermione— Es posible que otros de los atrapados en el libro hayan escrito un diario de viaje o memorias.

—Y podríamos preguntarles a la gente del lugar. —sugirió Harry.

—Y de esa forma te vas a ir anunciando a cualquier otro mortífago que pueda haber en el pueblo. —apuntó Draco sarcástico— Van a estar encantados con la ayuda.

—Seremos prudentes. —dijo Hermione— No hay mucho más que podamos hacer. Deambular sin rumbo esperando encontrarnos con el final no nos va a servir de nada. Mañana es lunes y si no podemos escapar vamos a perder clases.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. —Hasta ahora deambulando no nos ha ido tan mal. —dijo Harry.

—Sí, —dijo Ron— pasar un par de semanas acá no me parece mal. Y nos salvaríamos de la prueba de McGonagall.

—Ella podría aprobarnos sin necesidad de que tengamos que hacer la prueba… por las circunstancias especiales y extenuantes que nos toca enfrentar. —agregó Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño con fastidio. —Es año de NEWTs… y ustedes necesitan cada segundo para estudiar… ¿y encima quieren perder más tiempo? —miró a Neville— Supongo que por lo menos vos sí estarás preocupadísimo como yo, Neville.

—¿Yo?... eh… sí, sí claro… por supuesto… una calamidad.

Pansy intervino fastidiada. —Ya déjense de demorar con charlas sin sentido y pongámonos en marcha.

Neville le ofreció un brazo caballeroso. —Mi señora, ¿me permite el honor de escoltarla?

Ella le hizo una breve reverencia y aceptó complacida. —Con el mayor gusto. —respondió formal y le enganchó el brazo ruborizándose.

Draco sonrió genuinamente por el intercambio de gentilezas y una sensación agridulce… nostálgica le cruzó por el pecho.

—Caminá, Malfoy. —dijo Weasley.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció de inmediato y le clavó a Ron una mirada asesina. Notó entonces que Harry lo estaba mirando, con una expresión extraña… como de sorpresa… prefirió ignorarlo y ponerse beligerante. —¿Qué te pasa Weasley? ¿Tenés miedo de ir adelante?

—No tengo miedo. —replicó Ron a la defensiva— Además, Pansy y Neville ya abrieron la marcha.

—Porque ellos no tienen por qué temer que los barran de la calle como basura. Si tenés suerte es posible que alguno de los pobladores te encierre en uno de los corrales. — dijo Draco bajando la cuesta.

Mientras iban hacia el centro sólo recibieron escasas miradas de pasada de algunos de los transeúntes. Draco se preguntó si la gente del lugar estaría tan acostumbrada a ver extraños atrapados recientemente en el libro al punto que ya no les llamaban la atención. O quizá todos ellos estaban también atrapados y nuevas víctimas tampoco constituían novedad alguna. Cualquiera fuera el caso, no era precisamente una señal de buen augurio.

Edificios de piedra y de madera se alineaban en las estrechas calles de tierra. Las viviendas se intercalaban con negocios de puertas abiertas invitantes y carteles identificatorios. Abel Apotecario, Tinta y Plumas de Calidad, Slyson, Abogados.

Boreman Libros estaba en una esquina polvorienta a corta distancia de una fuente con forma de sombrilla. Los rayos solares del ocaso se filtraban por la vidriera. Había estantes llenos de libros cubriendo las paredes y altos anaqueles en el centro que dividían el recinto como tabiques. Había placas indicadoras del tema de cada sección. Había muy pocos clientes recorriendo los pasillos.

—Éste es el único negocio que vende libros. —les informó Hermione después de haber conferenciado brevemente con el dueño— Y no hay biblioteca en el pueblo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando? —preguntó Harry.

—Libros que hablen de la historia de la zona y si tenemos suerte alguno que hable sobre estar atrapado en un lugar o mundo extraño. Quizá podamos encontrar mapas más detallados. O quizá haya libros que hablen de personas que desaparecieron de repente… esos podrían proveernos de alguna pista para encontrar una salida.

—Así que vamos a tener que revisar prácticamente todo. —dijo Ron— Estudiar para los NEWTs hubiera sido menos trabajo.

—Me parece que lo mejor es que nos separemos. —dijo Hermione— Si alguien encuentra un libro que le parezca interesante que lo ponga aparte y yo después lo miro. —dicho eso partió derecho hacia uno de los anaqueles centrales.

Neville, Pansy y Draco intercambiaron algunas señas sutiles. Neville partió hacia el fondo y Pansy a una sección ubicada cercana a la izquierda.

Harry le entregó la mochila a Ron. —¿A éste quién lo va a vigilar? —le preguntó Weasley.

—No necesito un guarda. Y menos si se trata de alguien como vos que como guardaaros da asco. —dijo Draco.

—Andá nomás, Ron. Yo me encargo. —Draco se crispó.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry asintió— Está bien, como vos digas. —le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Draco y enfiló a uno de los costados.

—¿Me vas a paralizar para que no vaya a ningún lado? ¿O pensabas ponerme una correa al cuello?

—Limitate a evitar a Ron. —dijo Harry. Dio media vuelta y se alejó por uno de los pasillos.

Draco quedó perplejo al lado de la puerta, Perro se paseaba en la vereda de un lado al otro. El estómago le hizo un ruido, se percató de que tenía hambre. Y sueño… se frotó los ojos.

Se dio vuelta para mirar la calle. Estaba muy tenso, cualquiera de los que pasaban por delante del negocio podía ser un potencial mortífago. Habían tenido suerte con los cuatro del bosque. Pansy tenía razón, ellos eran alumnos todavía, no aurores entrenados… y los mortífagos eran hábiles y despiadados… bastaba que uno reconociera a Harry y…

—¿Por qué no estás buscando en los libros?

Draco se dio vuelta de repente con la varita preparada. —¡No vuelvas a hacer eso de acercarte sin hacer ruido! ¡Estuve a punto de atacarte!

—No contestaste mi pregunta. —dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué siempre actuás como un necio? Debe de ser por el tipo de gente con la te juntás.

—Contestame. —insistió Harry irritado.

—La respuesta es obvia, Potter, alguien tiene que vigilar por si aparecen mortífagos. Y yo no confío en vos para que me cuides las espaldas.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y miró a la calle. —¿Vos creés que habrá más atrapados en el libro?

Draco se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano. —No sabría decirte, Potter, mi detector de mortífagos parece que se descompuso.

Harry le miró el brazo y luego directamente a los ojos. —Sé positivamente que vos no tenés ninguna marca, Malfoy. —al parecer se avergonzó por lo que había dicho porque se sonrojó, pegó media vuelta y se alejó de inmediato.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con lentitud pasmosa. Finalmente el sol se puso y se encendieron las lámparas del negocio. El dueño lo empezó a mirar con mala cara y si bien trató de explicarle que estaba esperando a sus amigos igual no quiso oír sus razones. Decidió que lo mejor era salir y vigilar desde afuera.

Se apoyó sobre la pared primero, luego dio unos pasos ida y vuelta, después se quedó parado cambiando el peso de pierna de manera alternativa. Los ojos se le cerraban, Perro se había echado a su lado a dormir una siesta. Draco lo miró con envidia. Maldijo por no haberse tomado otro trago de la poción para no dormir.

Un rato más tarde vio que la tienda de ropa que había del otro lado de la calle estaba cerrando. Los otros salieron poco después, el dueño los había obligado a irse porque tenía que cerrar. Hermione tenía un paquete entre los brazos.

—Ya era hora. —dijo con exasperación. Ron todavía cargaba la mochila, por el momento el acceso a la poción para mantenerse despierto seguía fuera de su alcance.

—Y vos, ¿qué estabas haciendo acá afuera? —le espetó Ron.

—Potter me dejó salir para orinar.

—No te preocupes, Ron. —dijo Harry— Yo sabía que estaba afuera.

Pansy se le acercó con el ceño fruncido. —¿Todo bien? —le susurró.

—Sí. —contestó Draco lacónico— Espero que hayan podido encontrar algo.

—Así es. —gorjeó Hermione con entusiasmo— Voy a necesitar más tiempo para estudiarlo con detenimiento. Pero creo que vamos a tener suerte.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar en Piègens esta noche, entonces?

—Me parece una excelente idea. —dijo Pansy con sospechosa presteza— Es tarde y estuvimos caminando todo el día.

—"El Dragón Somnoliento" es de dos varitas y está dentro de nuestro presupuesto. Lo vi en un folleto-guía de la ciudad. —dijo Harry que era el que llevaba la bolsa con el dinero del cazador— Y nos va a quedar algo extra para las comidas.

—¿Sabés la dirección de ese hospedaje, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, hice un croquis con ese encantamiento que me habías enseñado. —se levantó una manga y les mostró el diagrama dibujado en la piel del antebrazo.

—Pero, Harry, podrías haberme pedido un folio de pergamino. —lo reconvino ella divertida.

—¿Y también tenés el del otro pueblo? —preguntó Ron sonriendo.

—Sí, claro. —contestó Harry y se levantó la otra manga.

Hermione soltó un suspiro resignado. Ron miró más de cerca el croquis. —Dibujando das asco, cumpa.

—La próxima vez te va a tocar a vos hacer de cartógrafo. —dijo Harry con buen humor. Chasqueó los dedos para que Perro los siguiera y todos se pusieron en camino.

"El Dragón Somnoliento" estaba a tres cuadras. El dragón del cartel tenía los ojos cerrados y los globos oculares se le movían de un lado al otro como si soñara, soltó algo de humo por la nariz cuando ellos pasaron por debajo.

El interior no mostraba ningún detalle que llamara particularmente la atención. Había una escalera angosta que subía a los pisos altos. La mayor parte del lugar estaba ocupada por un área de bar, con varias mesas desvencijadas distribuidas más o menos al azar, una gran chimenea ocupaba casi toda una pared. Una bruja de cabellos grises despeinados estaba detrás del mostrador secando unas copas cuando entraron.

—Vamos a pedir una habitación. —dijo Harry. Él y Ron enfilaron al mostrador. Los demás se quedaron junto a la puerta.

Había seis parroquianos en el área de bar. Tres en una mesa, dos en otra y uno solo en una tercera. Les dirigieron una mirada distraída a los recién llegados pero volvieron enseguida a ocuparse de sus tragos y de su charla.

Unos minutos después volvieron Harry y Ron. —Madame Stein nos ofrece una habitación y una comida por tres galeones o dos habitaciones pero sin comida por el mismo precio.

—Anoche compartimos la habitación. —dijo Hermione— Creo que hoy podemos arreglárnoslas igual.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Harry y se dispuso a volver al mostrador.

—Preguntale si la comida es el desayuno o la cena. —Harry asintió.

—Este lugar está muy mal ventilado. —dijo Draco con disgusto.

—Por una noche no va a ser tanto problema. —dijo Pansy— Bastará con que abramos una ventana.

Harry volvió un minuto después. —Estamos en el segundo piso, la habitación de la derecha. La comida es la cena, podemos comer acá abajo o llevárnosla a la habitación.

—Podemos decidir una vez que hayamos visto la habitación. —dijo Hermione.

Draco se apresuró a subir por la escalera de a dos escalones. Quería controlar que no hubiese trampas en la habitación. Oyó que Neville decía que iba a buscar un baño, seguramente iría a inspeccionar para ubicar bien las salidas y otras posibles vías de escape en caso de emergencia.

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación asignada y de inmediato pronunció un _Detectum_. Sólo se pusieron de manifiesto resonancias mágicas normales. La lámpara se encendió cuando entró. Una cama grande ocupaba casi todo el espacio, el acolchado cubrecama era de un color muy chillón. Había un armario al lado de la puerta y una ventana en la pared del fondo. No quedaba más lugar para otros muebles. El empapelado era de un color amarronado soso y estaba muy deteriorado en algunos sectores.

Miró debajo de la cama y dentro del armario, nada sospechoso. Abrió la ventana y se inclinó un poco hacia fuera. Perro estaba echado al lado de la puerta, siete metros más abajo. La calle estaba desierta, había luces encendidas en algunas de las ventanas de los edificios del frente, nada anormal.

—Oh, encantador. —dijo Pansy sarcástica entrando en el cuarto. Draco se apresuró a usar un encantamiento de escudo en la abertura de la ventana, hacía demasiado calor como para mantenerla cerrada.

—Es más bien… _pintoresco_. —opino Hermione que había entrado detrás de ella. Las dos se ubicaron en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre la cama y la pared.

—Acogedor. —dijo Ron con una mueca— Aunque comparada con esto la cabaña era un palacio.

—Me juego a que te hace acordar a tu casa, Weasley. —lo provocó Draco.

—Nada de peleas. —lo amonestó Hermione— A menos que quieras dormir otra noche afuera, Malfoy.

—Sí, mamá. —replicó él con desdén y volvió a girar para mirar por la ventana.

—No le hagas caso. —le recomendó Harry a Ron al tiempo que colgaba la mochila de uno de los postes de la cama— Bajemos a comer.

Hermione dejó el paquete sobre la cama y se dispuso a salir con Ron y Harry. Neville llegaba en ese instante.

—Vamos a bajar a comer. —le dijo Harry.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Neville.

—¿Y Malfoy se va a quedar otra vez solo?

—Ron…

Pansy cerró la puerta. —Vos… a la cama.

—¿Cómo? —reaccionó Draco frunciendo el ceño— No estoy cansado.

—La última vez que dormiste fue la siesta que tomaste durante la clase de Historia del viernes. —Pansy le señaló la cama— Te metés ya en la cama y dormís.

—Pansy…

—Draco… —insistió ella resuelta— Neville y yo pudimos descansar bien anoche, entre los dos podemos arreglarnos para vigilar.

—Pero es que no voy a poder dormir, vos lo sabés. —hizo una seña hacia la ventana— No con la amenaza de los mortífagos que pueda haber ahí afuera.

—¿Y qué harías si aparecieran mortífagos? ¿Les vas a roncar en la cara? —Pansy se le acercó— Te estás durmiendo parado. Y además… los encantamientos cosméticos se desvanecieron y tenés un aspecto espantoso.

—Puedo renovarlos… y con un trago de poción para mantenerme despierto…

—Voy a desmayarte con un _Stupefy_.

Él entrecerró los ojos. —No te atreverías…

Ella lo apuntó con la varita. —_Wingardium leviosa._

—¡Pansy! —gritó Draco flotando sobre la cama y contraatacó— _¡Rictumsempra!_

Pansy empezó a reír incontrolablemente por efecto de las cosquillas. La varita se le sacudía en la mano y Draco en el aire con el mismo ritmo.

—¡Ay, pará! —eso de sacudirse en el aire sin una escoba que lo sostuviera no era para nada agradable. La cabeza golpeaba contra la pared y las rodillas contra el techo— ¡Pansy!

—¡Anulá tu hechizo!

—Vos anulá el tuyo.

—¡Juntos! —dijo ella y empezó a contar sin parar de reír— Uno, dos, tres…

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada.

—¡No lo anulaste! —protestó Draco.

—¡Vos tampoco! —replicó ella doblándose de risa, Draco rebotaba una y otra vez contra el techo como un balón.

—¡Pará con eso, mujer! ¡La cara no! — hizo un esfuerzo, apuntó y pronunció: —_Finite._

Pansy paró de reír e inmediatamente anuló también su hechizo. Draco cayó de cabeza sobre el colchón que no era muy blando precisamente. —¡Ay! —aulló. El cuello se le había tensado con violencia debido al peso del cuerpo. Trató de moverse y lo lamentó un segundo después. —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Pansy y pronunció: —_Inresolutos._ —un encantamiento que le limitaba la actividad muscular pero sin paralizarlo del todo. Draco se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

—_Valetudeffectricus_. —salmodió Pansy; un encantamiento diagnóstico— Nada grave, una simple torcedura del esplenio. —procedió con varios encantamientos curativos.

El dolor cedió rápidamente. —Realmente sos buena para estas cosas. —la elogió aliviado.

—Y a ahora a dormir… no voy a tolerar terquedades insensatas. —le dijo cariñosa y le acarició tiernamente una mejilla. Finalmente se puso de pie y giró para irse. —Te vamos a despertar si… Potter… eh… hola.

Harry estaba parado en la puerta con dos platos de comida en las manos.

—Eh… hola… —dijo Harry y levantó un poco los platos— No sabía si ustedes iban a bajar… y madame Stein ya cerraba la cocina.

—Oh, gracias Potter. —Pansy se le acercó y tomó uno de los platos— Voy a comer abajo, Draco ya se acostó para dormir.

—Bueno, igual lo dejo acá, por las dudas. —Harry fue hasta el armario y dejó el otro plato en uno de los estantes vacíos.

Pansy le guiñó a Draco desde la puerta y se marchó presurosa. Draco no estaba seguro de si a la siguiente vez que la viera correspondía darle un beso o matarla.

—¿Qué me trajiste? —preguntó Draco— ¿Caracoles envenenados?

—Carne y verduras cocidas. —contestó Harry parado al pie de la cama— Nada especial.

—Oh, bueno… igual no tenía hambre. —los párpados se le cerraban. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Harry se le había acercado.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—¿Harrikins se preocupa por mi salud?

—Más bien por la mía, si estás enfermo podría ser contagioso.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos. —Estoy bien, Potter… es sólo que a Pansy le gusta jugar violento.

Harry lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió con muy poca suavidad. —¿Pansy es tu novia? Eh… no voy a permitir que se burlen de Neville… no voy a permitir que lo lastimen.

—Longbottom es de los que están destinados a salir siempre lastimados, simplemente por ser Longbottom. —respondió Draco, la cabeza le daba vueltas— El por qué Pansy se siente atraída por él… vaya uno a saber, los gustos y sentimientos de las mujeres suelen ser totalmente faltos de sensatez y lógica…

—No contestaste mi pregunta. —porfió Harry alzando la voz.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. —Draco se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama con los pies apoyados sobre el suelo— Y ya no me sigas gritando en el oído Potter, andá a joder a uno de tus amigos.

Harry lo miró enojado, luego agarró el paquete que estaba sobre la cama y salió.

Draco se sentía muy mareado, Probablemente Pansy había usado algún encantamiento adicional aparte de los de curación. Estiró una mano temblorosa y agarró la mochila. Después de revolver el contenido varias veces llegó a la conclusión de que el frasco con la poción para mantenerse despierto no estaba entre las cosas. Maldijo por lo bajo pero sin fuerzas ni ganas.

De todos modos de poco iba a servir si no dormía. Suspiró resignado y se acostó otra vez. No se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

oOo


	9. Illusor

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 9 – Illusor**

**Entonces**

La carta fatídica llegó el viernes, por lechuza especial, con el sello de los Malfoy en el reverso y fue entregada directamente en la sala común de Slytherin.

Sentados frente a la chimenea apagada, Draco, Greg y Vince estaban jugando a las cartas explosivas y comiendo golosinas. El día anterior había sido el del último OWL y aparte de un incidente con Potter en la oficina de Umbridge todo había sido muy aburrido. Ese fin de semana volvían a sus hogares para las vacaciones de verano.

Y fue entonces que llegó la carta que le informaba que su padre había sido recluido en Azkaban.

—En Azkaban, ni siquiera el mago más poderoso puede sobrevivir. —le había dicho Lucius Malfoy a un Draco de seis años. Te aspiran el alma y te confinan en una celda para que te pudras, vestido de harapos y sin jabón. Es preferible estar muerto que caer en tal desgracia, te conviene recordarlo siempre.

Vince tomó la carta de la mano de Draco y se la leyó a Greg. Draco tenía la mirada perdida, el shock había sido violentísimo, no podía ser cierto, su madre debía de estar equivocada, su padre no podía estar _ahí_.

Greg le dio un golpecito en el brazo para llamarle la atención. —¿Querés que vaya a llamar a Pansy?

—No. —respondió Draco con voz ahogada.

—Todo va a estar bien, macho. —dijo Vince— Tu mamá va a llamar a los abogados. Lo van a sacar enseguida.

Se puso de pie. —Voy a estar en el dormitorio. —les dijo y salió.

Se dejó caer sentado en la cama con los ojos clavados en el suelo pero sin verlo. Su padre estaba encerrado en Azkaban.

Se clavó las uñas en los muslos, apretó los dientes, los ojos le ardían. La rabia y el miedo lo inundaban. No era posible que lo mandaran a Azkaban. Tenía que tratarse de un error… Por supuesto, su padre nunca haría nada que pudiera significarle una condena en Azkaban.

La puerta se abrió. Entró Blaise. —Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar con vos un minuto?

—¿Qué querés, Zabini?

Blaise cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella con expresión tensa en la cara. —Estuve hablando con Longbottom hace un rato.

—Por el momento poco me importa lo que estén haciendo Potter y su cortejo.

—Tiene que ver con tu padre.

Draco se puso incluso más rígido, si cabe. —¿Qué hay con mi padre?

—Es un mortífago, Malfoy.

Draco lo apuntó con la varita. —Retirá eso que dijiste ya mismo. Mi padre _no_ es un mortífago.

—Potter y sus amigos fueron al Ministerio anoche.

_Tu padre fue al Ministerio…_

—…y pelearon contra un grupo de mortífagos.

…_y al parecer creyeron que formaba parte de un grupo de mortífagos intrusos, los aurores lo detuvieron._

—¡Andate, ANDATE! —gritó Draco, todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Blaise huyó despavorido. Un haz rojo impactó contra la puerta y produjo una extensa quemadura en la madera.

Draco volaba de furia. ¡Era culpa de Potter! Si no hubiera sido por él nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por Potter, protegiéndolo durante tantos años… ¡y era ésa la forma con la que se lo pagaba!

Quería acribillar a Potter a maldiciones, quería torturarlo hasta matarlo. Quería abrirlo en canal con un puñal y que su sangre se derramara hasta la última gota empapando y tiñendo de rojo la alfombra. Quería estrangularlo lentamente y disfrutar de cada segundo viendo como la vida se desvanecía poco a poco de los ojos verdes detrás de los cristales de los anteojos.

Dejó escapar un estertor angustiado. Apretó los párpados para contener las lágrimas que le aguijoneaban los ojos. Se abrazó el tronco con fuerza tratando inútilmente de detener el temblor incoercible. No podía hacerle daño a Potter… _no podía_… por mucho que se lo mereciera. Pensar en su padre pudriéndose en vida en Azkaban lo horrorizaba. Pero mucho peor era pensar en la posibilidad de Potter muerto, la sola idea era como un hierro candente clavándosele en las entrañas… una agonía y tortura infinita.

Y por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba el hecho de que su padre era un mortífago. Se le escapó un gemido histérico. Draco simpatizaba con los propósitos del Señor Oscuro de barrer de la faz de la Tierra a los sangresucia y de establecer la primacía de la pureza de sangre… siempre y cuando no se metiera con Potter… pero Potter era el principal escollo para los planes del Señor Oscuro… y eso lo convertía en el objetivo primario de los mortífagos… ¡y su padre era un mortífago!

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía ser leal a su familia y a su apellido y al mismo tiempo proteger a Harry?

oOo

Esa mañana de lunes el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado. Draco abrió los ojos somnolientos y se tomó unos momentos para ir despertándose. Estaba solo pero había señales de que los otros habían dormido ahí. Notó que la mochila no estaba.

Se desperezó, se frotó los ojos y se bajó de la cama. Tras una breve exploración encontró el baño al fondo del corredor y procedió con las abluciones matinales.

Una vez bien despierto y compuesto enfiló hacia la escalera. Encontró a los demás desayunando en una de las mesas del bar. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo cuando se acercó, Pansy lo saludó. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —respondió Draco y tomó asiento en el único lugar vacío entre Pansy y Harry. Se habían ubicado igual que la mañana anterior durante el desayuno en la cabaña. Draco robó un trozo de panceta del plato de Pansy y le dio un mordisco. —¿Por qué no me despertaron?

—Pansy amenazó con eviscerar al que se atreviera. —contestó Neville sonriéndole con ternura a la mencionada.

—Y hubiera llevado a cabo la amenaza. —confirmó Pansy y levantó una mano para indicarle a la señora Stein que trajera otro plato— Pero aclaro que tampoco perturbé el sueño de ninguno, cada quién se levantó cuando quiso.

—¿Algún progreso con el asunto de cómo vamos a escapar de acá? —preguntó Draco— Granger, ¿qué es ese libro que estás leyendo?

—_Illusor: una historia_. Illusor es como se llama este universo dentro de _El Libro Que Entrampa_. Dice que Illusor está completamente rodeado por desiertos imposibles de atravesar y sin embargo menciona también que de tanto en tanto llegan visitantes de tierras exóticas… muy probablemente se trata de una referencia a los que como nosotros cayeron entrampados en el libro..

Madame Stein le trajo el desayuno y Draco se puso a comer. Neville y Pansy intercambiaban miradas tímidas, Weasley parecía haberse quedado dormido, ojos cerrados, los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cara sostenida por los puños. Harry aprovechaba y le birlaba trocitos de comida del plato. Granger había vuelto a sumergirse en el libro.

Weasley abrió los ojos de improviso y apuntó a Harry con el tenedor. —El escón de chocolate no, cumpa. —Harry sonrió culpable y juntó las sobras que tenía en el plato. —Voy a llevarle de comer a Perro. —dijo. Se levantó y salió a la calle. Draco se removió inquieto en la silla, también de mañana podía haber mortífagos al acecho.

Hermione apartó su plato a un lado y depositó el libro sobre la mesa. —Creo que esto nos puede resultar útil. —dijo señalando la página con un dedo— Es una copia del mapa más antiguo conocido.

Neville se inclinó para mirarlo. —Los detalles no se ven bien.

—Quizá con los omniculares. —sugirió Ron, metió la mano en la mochila que tenía al lado, rebuscó un poco y se los pasó.

Neville les devolvió su tamaño natural y se los aplicó a los ojos. —Estoy demasiado cerca.

—Andá a pararte al lado de la chimenea. —le indicó Pansy y levantó el libro un poco para darle un mejor ángulo.

—Así se ve un poco mejor. —dijo Neville— Pero igual hay muchos detalles que no se alcanzan a apreciar. La reproducción no es muy buena.

—¿Habrá posibilidades de conseguir un mapa mejor? —preguntó Ron. Harry había vuelto a entrar.

—Podríamos volver al negocio y buscar en otros libros. —dijo Hermione— O quizá sea posible consultar la fuente. Aquí menciona que es una reproducción del original que forma parte de la colección de Philos Scribner.

—¿Cómo hacemos para ubicarlo? —preguntó Pansy.

Hermione consultó las notas bibliográficas. —Dice acá que Scribner vive en Fabula.

—Habíamos copiado el mapa de Fabula del brazo de Harry… —dijo Ron y rebuscó entre las hojas pergamino— …acá está.

—¿Dónde está el mapa del cazador? —preguntó Pansy y apiló su plato vacío sobre el de Neville para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa sin ensuciarse.

—Acá. —dijo Harry. Sacó el mapa de la mochila y se lo pasó.

Ella lo extendió sobre la mesa. —Parece que nos va a tomar más de dos días poder llegar si vamos caminando.

—Es posible que haya otras formas de transportación. —sugirió Neville— Escobas quizá…

—El emporio _La Escoba de pajas negras_ está en la calle Fiddler. —apuntó Harry.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que te acuerdes de ese detalle? —dijo Hermione. Harry sonrió culpable.

—¿El libro dice algo sobre medios de transportación? —inquirió Pansy.

—Se puede viajar en escoba, a caballo, por agua y a pie. —citó Hermione— No dice nada de aparicionamiento, red de chimeneas o trasladores.

—Tendrá que ser en escoba entonces. —dijo Neville y miró hacia la puerta— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Perro?

Todos miraron a Harry que respondió de inmediato y con tono impasible. —Lo dejamos.

—Quizá madame Stein quiera adoptarlo… —dijo Hermione.

—Quizá… —repitió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la vista.

—Podríamos transfigurarlo en algo y llevarlo con nosotros. —propuso Neville.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, no sea que termine para siempre con forma de dedal o algo así. Y tendríamos que parar cada tanto para retransfigurarlo o el cambio se haría permanente.

—¿Y tenemos dinero suficiente para escobas? —dijo Draco haciendo una cara— Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta lo que se siente ser un Weasley.

—¡Andá a cagar, Malfoy! —le espetó Ron enojado.

—Tenemos que comprar comida, también. —dijo Pansy.

Harry vació la bolsita con las monedas sobre la mesa. Apartó unos sickles. —Éstas son para pagar el desayuno. Nos quedan once galeones, trece sickles y siete knuts.

—Aunque volemos de a dos en una escoba… no creo que nos alcance. —señaló Hermione.

Neville miró a Pansy y a Draco, luego a Ron y a Hermione y finalmente a Harry. —Yo puedo volar sin escoba.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó Ron.

Harry sonrió. —No me sorprende. ¿Qué sos?

—Un gorrión.

—Yo, una lechuza blanca. Pero Hermione y Ron no son voladores.

—¡Harry! —lo reconvino Hermione.

Harry miró a Draco de soslayo. —Y Malfoy tampoco.

Draco reaccionó enojado. —No digas más, Potter. O vas a quedarte sin lengua.

—No importa qué sea cada quién… pero si no podemos pagar las escobas tendremos que ir todos a pie. —intervino Pansy.

—Pansy tiene razón. —dijo Neville— Sugiero que vayamos al negocio de escobas y averigüemos qué podemos conseguir con nuestro escaso presupuesto.

—Ron, pasame la mochila. —Hermione guardó todos los folios de pergamino.

Harry juntó las monedas en la bolsita excepto los sickles del desayuno. —Voy a ir a pagarle a madame Stein y le voy a preguntar si quiere quedarse con Perro. —dijo poniéndose de pie y enfiló al mostrador.

Draco lo siguió. —Así que está decidido… nos ponemos en marcha y ya…

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Además… confío en la intuición de Hermione. Si ella piensa que el mapa es importante seguro que tiene razón.

oOo

Las dos viejas escobas Sturdust surcaban el aire bajo el sol detrás del gorrión y la lechuza. Debajo se extendían los campos de trigo, áreas de malezas, flores y árboles, una conjunción de amarillos, verdes y marrones como un patchwork irregular. Pansy y Draco compartían una, Ron y Hermione la otra. Eran escobas muy deterioradas y lentas pero por lo menos le ahorraban la caminata entre Piègens y Fabula.

—¿Crees que Granger tenga razón? —preguntó Pansy.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que el mapa puede indicarnos una vía de escape.

—No sé.

En el negocio de libros no habían encontrado ningún otro mapa con mejor resolución. Finalmente habían decidido ir en busca de Scribner.

—Volá un poco más cerca de ellos que le quiero preguntar.

Draco se les aproximó. Ron lo miró con mala cara. —¿Qué querés?

—Hacerte caer para reírme a carcajadas cuando se te parta la cabeza. —contestó Draco.

—Granger, —se apresuró a intervenir Pansy— quería preguntarte algo. ¿De qué nos va a servir un mapa para encontrar una salida?

—No lo sé. Pero es posible que con una copia mejor del mapa notemos algún detalle fuera de lo común. Y si son mapas de distintas épocas podemos compararlos para determinar los cambios que se han producido.

—¿Y si de eso no sacáramos nada?

—Supongo que podemos tratar de hablar con la gente que participó en la redacción del libro _Illusor, una historia_… si es que siguen vivos. Deben de haber viajado por todo Illusor para recoger los datos.

No avistaron a ninguna persona durante el viaje, de tanto en tanto el entramado regular de un campo se alteraba con áreas circulares de diferente textura, probablemente dibujados por mooncalves. Sí pudieron observar ocasionalmente animales, algunos conocidos, otros no… y pájaros también.

Draco sentía las mejillas encendidas por el calor del sol, sentía la espalda mojada y las palmas transpiradas resbalaban en el mango de la escoba. Habían descendido poco después del mediodía para un breve descanso. La tarde iba avanzando.

Finalmente decidieron aterrizar para pasar la noche. Con algunos encantamientos despejaron un claro en el trigal.

—¿Qué tenemos para comer? —le preguntó Ron a Harry.

—Niños envueltos en hojas de repollo. Y manzanas asadas de postre.

—¿Te había dicho ya que es una suerte que sepas cocinar, cumpa?

—Podés demostrarme tu aprecio ayudándome.

—Pansy, ¿damos un paseo juntas? —pidió Hermione.

—Bueno. —accedió Pansy y las dos desaparecieron entre las espigas.

Neville transfiguró unas sillas bajas. Draco le indicó con una seña que iba a explorar un poco los alrededores. En un momento pasó cerca de las chicas, alcanzó a oír algo, estaban hablando de Neville. Continuó con el reconocimiento del entorno y luego regresó al claro.

Harry había puesto una sartén al fuego y estaba acondicionando las manzanas. Neville y Ron jugaban al tatetí. Las chicas estaban sentadas en sendas sillas y trabajaban juntas sobre un folio de pergamino.

Draco se sentó en una silla al lado de Pansy y alzó los ojos al cielo. Las estrellas tachonaban la superficie oscura, Marte seguía brillando intensamente. Respecto a la amenaza de los mortífagos se sentía más tranquilo ahí en medio de ninguna parte que la noche anterior en Piègens. Consideró por un momento la posibilidad de decir algo para fastidiar a Harry, pero la desechó… era mejor no importunarlo si quería comer… y tenía hambre.

—Deberíamos agregar acá a madame Stein, al dueño del negocio de libros y al de las escobas. —dijo Pansy.

—Buena idea. —replicó Hermione— Pero ellos están usando la pluma. —agregó con una seña hacia Ron y Neville.

Pansy se inclinó hacia delante y con un rápido movimiento le quitó a Neville la pluma de la mano. — Ya no.

Neville le pasó el tintero.

—¿Y las otras personas del pueblo? —preguntó Pansy.

—No sé… no hablamos con nadie más.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —les preguntó Draco.

—Tratamos de deducir si somos o no parte de un argumento. —contestó Pansy.

Draco la miró con desconcierto.

—Porque estamos en un _libro_, Draco. —le recordó ella. Harry dejó oír una risita. Draco le clavó una mirada fastidiada— Creemos que _El Libro Que Entrampa_ debe de ser algo más que un simple recipiente. —agregó.

—Si formamos parte de una trama, cada cosa que encontramos debe de cumplir un propósito para irnos guiando. —explicó Hermione.

—Como Perro. —apuntó Harry al tiempo que iba dando vuelta los niños envueltos en la sartén— Perro nos guió al cazador y luego a la cabaña.

—Y en la cabaña encontramos un mapa que nos guió a Piègens. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y los renos, los worgs y el lodo movedizo? —preguntó Neville.

—Tres incidentes peligrosos. —dijo Harry— Todos ocurrieron el mismo día.

—Los worgs y los renos estaban relacionados. El lodo no, eso ocurrió antes. —aclaró Hermione.

—¿Y todo eso sería parte de la trama? —inquirió Draco— ¿Es que acaso quieren matar a todos los personajes?

—Neville casi se ahoga en el barro y después sufrió serias heridas con los worgs. —dijo Pansy.

—Potter también resultó herido por los worgs. —apuntó Draco estremeciéndose al recordarlo.

—Vos también. —dijo Harry.

Draco lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano. —Sólo un rasguño.

—¿Sólo un rasguño? Te arrancó la mitad de la oreja y te masticó la otra mitad.

—Pansy me ha hecho cosas peores.

Ella rió. —Porque vos te las merecés.

Neville carraspeó. —¿Debería sentirme celoso?

—Quizá. —respondió Pansy enigmática.

—Es posible que esos hechos peligrosos hayan sido incluidos para hacer más interesante la trama. —dijo Hermione.

—Me pregunto quiénes serán los que están _leyendo_ y que se benefician con un argumento lleno de peripecias. —dijo Ron.

Todos hicieron silencio y se volvieron a mirarlo. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice ahora?

—¿Pensás que puede estar en lo cierto? —le preguntó Pansy a Hermione— ¿Es posible que haya un autor de toda esta locura?

—Como posible… es posible. Pero si hay un autor… —adoptó una expresión reflexiva— ¿Está dentro del libro? ¿Afuera? ¿Es el mismo Libro el que está vivo, un ente pensante que va creando todo?

—No creo que saquemos nada con tantas disquisiciones. —dijo Draco— Potter, ¿ya está la comida?

Harry pareció salir de un breve trance. —Oh… sí. Vayan pasándome los platos.

oOo

Había salido la luna y estaba ya alta y brillante en el cielo. La cena había estado deliciosa, Draco se preguntó cómo era que El Niño Que Sobrevivió sabía cocinar tan bien, dónde y cuándo habría aprendido. Lo cierto era que muy poco sabía de la vida de Harry fuera de la escuela.

—No puedo creer que hayamos perdido todo un día de clases. —se quejaba Hermione— Y falta tan poco para los NEWTs. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder clases.

—Estoy seguro de que vas a poder arreglártelas, Hermione. —dijo Harry.

—¿A cuántos NEWTs pensás presentarte? —preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

—A demasiados. —intercaló Ron capturando con la lengua una gota de almíbar que le había quedado en una comisura— Aunque no los necesita todos para los trabajos que tiene en perspectiva.

—¿Cuáles son esos trabajos que tenés en perspectiva? — la instó Pansy interesada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con modestia. —Me invitaron a trabajar en la Universidad Merlín, en el Departamento de Investigación. Recibí invitaciones de otras universidades también. Y propuestas laborales de varias empresas… Verduen, Sickle & Bones, Underhill… ah, y para entrenamiento en el Departamento de aurores.

—¡Brillante, Hermione! —exclamó Neville— No sabía que tuvieras tantas ofertas.

—Pero nada es seguro hasta que haya aprobado los NEWTs. —puntualizó ella— ¿Y vos, Pansy? ¿Qué pensás hacer después de Hogwarts?

—Ya me aceptaron como aprendiz de sanadora en St. Mungo.

—No es de extrañar que seas tan buena con los encantamientos de curación y esas cosas. —apuntó Harry.

—Sí, he estado haciendo cursos avanzados con madame Pomfrey desde hace dos años. Y ya que estamos en esta charla tan Hufflepuff… ¿qué es lo que pensás hacer vos, Potter? —preguntó Pansy dejando su plato vacío a un lado.

—Entrenamiento para auror. —contestó Harry de inmediato.

Draco soltó una risa. —Como no podía ser de otra manera.

Harry lo miró fijamente pero no dijo nada.

Draco hizo una mueca. Miradas como esa lo ponían incómodo. Maldito Potter. En momentos como esos le entraban deseos de patearle el culo por ser siempre el mismo mártir… pero también le daban ganas de besarlo.

—¿Y vos qué pensás hacer, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione sin disimular la entonación desdeñosa.

—Voy a obtener más NEWTs que vos, Granger.

Hermione alzó la nariz. —Veremos.

—Pero… ¿y después de la escuela? —insistió Harry con genuina curiosidad.

—Por ahora mis opciones están abiertas. Voy a aprobar por lo menos ocho NEWTs, lo cual me abre un amplio abanico de posibilidades. —Draco no había recibido ofertas como Granger, quizá correspondía que enviara algunas solicitudes… sabía que después de la escuela iba a vivir con Pansy… pero aparte de eso.

Ron soltó una carcajada. —Nadie va a querer contratarte… tu padre es un mortífago notorio y vos le vas siguiendo los pasos.

—¡No hables de mi padre, Weasley! —le advirtió.

—No lo negás al parecer. —agregó Ron.

—No oí nada de tus propios proyectos. —replicó Draco— ¿Vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre y vas a terminar como cagatintas de cuarta en el Ministerio?

—Preferiría pasarme toda la vida como cagatintas y no tener a una mierda como Lucius Malfoy como padre.

—¡Mi padre no es una mierda! —siseó Draco alzando la varita.

—¡Es un chupamedias despreciable… un mortífago lameculos!

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione— ¡Basta!

—¡Esto así no puede seguir! —gritó Pansy reteniéndole el brazo a Draco— ¡Ya estoy podrida de que vivan comportándose como nenes! ¡Y estoy segura de que los demás también están hartos! ¡Maduren de una vez!

Draco se puso de pie furioso, liberó el brazo y se marchó a perderse en el trigal. Pisoteaba las espigas con vehemencia. Odiaba a Ron Weasley… los odiaba a todos… en ese momento incluso a Pansy. Su padre era un punto sensiblemente crítico… y Pansy lo sabía muy bien.

Maldijo por lo bajo con todo el repertorio de palabras soeces que le vinieron a la cabeza. Tenía que escapar de ese puto libro. Quería alejarse del Weasel, de la Sangresucia y del imbécil Niño Que Sobrevivió… del que estaba enamorado, mal que le pesara. Tenía que escapar o terminaría destruido. Quizá le conviniera seguir el consejo de Pansy —¡vil traidora!— y dedicarse al sexo desenfrenado hasta olvidarse de todo. Estaba ese Ravenclaw de quinto que vivía insinuándosele… y otros.

_¡Genial! ¡Ahora no sólo estoy rabioso sino caliente para peor!_

Soltó un suspiro disgustado, se detuvo y oteó a lo lejos. La luna pintaba de plata el trigal, un halcón nocturno cruzó el aire a cierta distancia. Era una noche tranquila, el que no estaba tranquilo era él. Se preguntó que hora sería… a la medianoche cumpliría dieciocho.

Con el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento fuera de lugar. Algo avanzaba entre las espigas como abriéndose paso entre las olas. Preparó la varita. Eran cuatro animales grandes, de pálido pelaje gris. Mooncalves, se percató con asombro reverencial. Bestias mágicas semejantes a terneras de enormes pies planos. Raramente podía observárselas directamente, desde el aire había divisados los círculos que solían dejar como signo de su presencia.

Se izaron sobre las patas traseras y comenzaron a bailar con gracia indescriptible, algo que parecía imposible si uno tenía en cuenta la tosquedad de su anatomía bovina. La danza era cautivante.

Un sordo chasquido lo sacó del trance hipnótico. Giró de inmediato con la varita en alto. La bajó un segundo después revoleando los ojos.

—Mooncalves. —susurró Harry fascinado— Son maravillosas.

Draco gruñó apenas su acuerdo. En cierta medida lo exasperaba que hubiese venido a interrumpirlo. A cierta distancia alcanzó a ver a Pansy y Neville que también se habían acercado a presenciar el espectáculo.

—Los otros van a sentirse muy frustrados cuando les contemos lo que se perdieron. —dijo Harry.

—Peor para ellos. —respondió Draco irritado.

—¿Por qué defendés a tu padre si vos no tenés intenciones de unirte a Voldemort?

Draco hizo una mueca al oír el nombre. Lo miró de costado. —No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Harry lo miró con fastidio. —Contestame.

Draco volvió los ojos a las mooncalves. —Son dos cosas distintas, no guardan relación una con la otra.

—¿Cómo que no? Tu padre es un mortífago asesino.

—Pero sigue siendo mi padre.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido…

—Si vos tuvieras padres le verías sentido… —Draco podía sentir la ira de Harry ganando presión— Mirá, Potter, no es tan simple. Sé que es un mortífago… y sé que ha matado a muggles y a magos. Pero contra mí… nunca me levantó la mano. Siempre me dio todo lo que le pedí y se siente orgulloso de mí. Lo mismo vale para mi madre.

—Pero no son buenas personas.

—Y en cambio tus padres sí… el epítome de la perfección… la realidad jamás los corrompió en lo más mínimo.

Harry se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Las mooncalves seguían tejiendo su danza, invitando a los rayos lunares a sumárseles, a incorporarse en la trama.

Draco miró hacia Pansy y Neville, estaban abrazándose y besándose, quizá podría de alguna forma endilgarles a Harry y sacárselo de encima. Sonrió… o quizá había sido una mueca. Neville no era tan atractivo —Draco se consideraba un experto en esa área— pero a Pansy le gustaba igual. Quizá Neville era como las mooncalves… de aspecto tosco pero con capacidad de suscitar una fascinación profunda.

Harry seguía a su lado con los ojos fijos en las bestias danzantes, la luz de la luna le brillaba en los cabellos y se reflejaba en los cristales de los anteojos. La camisa blanca del uniforme parecía fluorescer, Draco rememoró las líneas y contornos del torso que cubría.

Desplazó las manos para taparse la entrepierna. No quería que se repitiera la escena de la ducha… y sin embargo… Harry… lo inundaban unas ganas locas de besarlo.

En ese momento Harry miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. —Ya es hora… —dijo. Y agregó: —Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

Draco quedó anonadado.

Las mooncalves seguían bailando sin interrupción a la luz de la luna.

oOo


	10. Philos Scribner

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 10 – Philos Scribner**

**Entonces**

Unas horas antes de que partiera el Expreso de Hogwarts un grupo entró disimuladamente en la oficina de Delores Umbridge para una comunicación por la chimenea. Eran once alumnos sentados irregularmente alrededor y ante las cabezas de los mellizos Weasley entre las brasas. El recinto estaba iluminado por una única lámpara sobre el escritorio de la profesora.

Un Draco Malfoy de dieciséis años estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana con los ojos de mirada turbada fijos en las gotas de humedad que se deslizaban por el cristal esmerilado. La cabeza ladeada apoyada sobre el vidrio. Tenía las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. Pansy estaba sentada frente a él en el otro extremo de la repisa.

Laura Madley, sobre el suelo, iba deslizando el índice por sobre la hoja del ejemplar de El Profeta a medida que leía el titular. —Cornelius Fudge confirmó públicamente el retorno de El Que No Debe Nombrarse.

—Era inevitable. —dijo Blaise Zabini sentado encima del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas— Potter estuvo insistiendo sobre eso durante todo el año, resultaba difícil de creer.

—Cierto. —dijo Dennis desde su ubicación al lado de la puerta.

—¿Ustedes pensaban que se trataba de un juego? —preguntó Charles Warrington, un Slytherin de sexto— Nuestras vidas estuvieron y están en peligro.

—Pero a vos se te ve vivito y coleando. —señaló desde la chimenea la voz de Fred Weasley.

—Las cosas pueden llegar a ser muy distintas si el Señor Oscuro descubre que estamos protegiendo a Potter. —le replicó Warrington con mirada helada.

—¿Noto acaso un conato de disidencia en la filas? —dijo la voz de George.

—No discutamos. —intervino Neville desde un sillón mesándose la barbilla mal afeitada— No compliquemos aun más las cosas con peleas internas.

Las Ravenclaws Orla Quirck, Mandy Brocklehurst y Pen Li estaban sentadas juntas sobre la alfombra. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Mandy.

—Proteger a Harry. —dijo Colin con confianza.

—Como buenos TORPES que somos. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Orla revoleó los ojos. —Eso dejó de ser gracioso después de la milésima vez, Zabini.

—¿Quién dice?

—Lo decimos todos.

Dennis soltó una risita y Colin le dio un coscorrón.

—Va a ser mucho más difícil. —dijo Pansy— Todos van a tener que elegir lados, aunque no lo hagan explícito. Los que tenemos padres mortífagos vamos a estar muy comprometidos y muy vigilados.

—De los dos lados. —agregó Pen Li.

—Los ataques a Potter van a recrudecer, sin dudas. —dijo Charles.

Zabini asintió su acuerdo. —Cierto, van a ser más los que planeen ataques.

—Y está el asunto de la profecía. —dijo Neville con tono solemne. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Draco— Lucius Malfoy lo expresó a los gritos… que era de suprema importancia en lo que respecta a Harry y a Ya Sabés Quién.

—¿Pudiste recordar algo más, Neville? —preguntó George.

Negó con la cabeza. —Traté… pero lo que recuerdo de esa noche es todo muy poco preciso.

—Tendremos que arreglárnoslas con lo que tenemos, entonces. —dijo Fred— _Aquel…_ algo… _vencer al Señor Oscuro…_ algo, algo… _marcado…_ algo… _morir por la mano de…_ algo… _si el otro sobrevive…_

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. —Da la impresión de que Harry va a morir. —dijo Laura.

—Me alegro. —masculló Draco con amargura. Pansy lo miró preocupada.

—¿Qué querés decir con eso, Malfoy? —preguntó George.

—Nada…

—Malfoy…

—¡Nada! —repitió Draco mirándolos a todos con mala cara— Potter está vivo y bien… y así lo mantendremos.

—¿Estás con nosotros o contra nosotros, Malfoy? —insistió George.

—Es por lo de su padre que fue arrestado. —intervino Mandy.

—No hables de mi padre. —dijo Draco amenazante.

—Malfoy, —dijo Charles— el arresto de tu padre marca un cambio fundamental en la situación… vos podrías decidir delatarnos y eso es algo que no podemos permitir.

Draco apretó los dientes. —A diferencia de vos que te sumaste hace unos meses, Warrington, yo he venido salvándole el pellejo a Potter desde los once años… y voy a seguir haciéndolo… sin que importen los sentimientos y rencores que me inspire el muy imbécil.

—¿Y por qué? —intervino Pen Li— Lo despreciás, todos lo sabemos… y ahora con tu padre en Azkaban… no se entiende por qué querrías seguir protegiendo a El Niño Que Sobrevivió.

—Su nombre, —dijo Draco con determinación— es Harry Potter, y sólo es un adolescente como yo… mucho menos atractivo… pero por lo demás…

—Eso no contesta la pregunta. —insistió Pen Li.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…

—Sí que tenés que darlas. —dijo Neville— Vos más que ninguno tenés que probar que estás de nuestro lado.

—¡Yo no estoy del lado de ustedes! ¡Yo estoy de mi lado!

—Tu padre…

—¡DEJÁ A MI PADRE FUERA DE ESTO! —explotó Draco, se bajó de la ventana poniéndose de pie con los puños apretados.

—¡No lo podemos dejar fuera de esto! —dijo Neville, él también se levantó de su asiento, fue hasta la ventana y se cernió sobre Draco clavándole un dedo en el pecho. Te comportaste siempre como un pelotudo desde el mismo día que te nos uniste y trataste a Harry siempre de la peor manera. Nunca demostraste que realmente quisieras ayudarnos… y ahora está probado sin lugar a dudas que tu padre, la persona a la que reverenciás con cada maldita palabra que pronunciás, es un mortífago… ¡que trató de matar a Harry el jueves pasado! ¡Y alguien murió ese mismo día! Esto ya dejó de ser un juego o una broma… así que ahora vuelvo a preguntártelo… ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS PARTICIPANDO EN ESTO?

—¡PORQUE TENGO QUE HACERLO! —bramó Draco, tenía las mejillas ardientes y todo el cuerpo le temblaba— ¿Acaso creés que no me hubiera abierto hace mucho si pudiera? ¿Te creés que no sé lo que diría mi padre si se enterara? ¿O mis amigos? ¿O todos en esta puta escuela? ¡Pero no puedo! No puedo cerrar los ojos y hacer de cuenta que todo está bien. ¡Y me odio por eso! ¡Y odio a Potter! ¡Y te odio a vos y a todos los que me hacen sentir así! Pero igual eso no cambia nada… ¡porque tengo que hacerlo! ¡Ahora callate la boca y dejame de joder!

La oficina quedó en silencio durante un largo momento, todos lo miraban desorbitados. Draco estaba rabioso y también avergonzado por lo que acababa de admitir. Tenía marcada las uñas en las palmas.

Neville carraspeó. —Bien… creo que quedó aclarado. —regresó a su sillón y tomó asiento. —¿Qué les parece si establecemos para el próximo año una forma de comunicación como las monedas del ED que ideó Hermione? —empezó a decir.

—Creo que me alegro de que lo hayamos dejado a cargo. —dijo George.

Fred fingió secarse una lágrima emocionada. —Nuestro pequeño Neville… ¡cómo ha crecido.

Draco volvió a sentarse en la repisa de la ventana, evitó la mirada de Pansy.

oOo

**Ahora**

La luz de la luna destacaba la cicatriz en la frente de Harry Potter, la hacía brillar como un rayo… como el rayo cuya forma copiaba. Seguía con los ojos maravillados la danza de las mooncalves, en un momento se sacó los anteojos para limpiarlos con el faldón mugriento de la camisa.

—¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?

Harry lo miró de costado y esbozó una media sonrisa. —¿Por qué preguntás? ¿Era un secreto?

—No… pero siendo vos… me resulta muy curioso que sepas la fecha.

—Ya que para vos parece algo tan importante… Pansy lo mencionó.

—Ah… —dijo Draco y pareció quedarse sin saber qué decir por un instante— …la muy jetona.

—Eso es algo muy poco amable… —empezó a decir Harry pero se interrumpió de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pansy y Neville… están besándose.

—Pansy es un excelente partido. Longbottom debería dar las gracias de que se haya fijado en él.

—Sí… —dijo Harry haciendo una breve mueca, al tiempo que giraba para volver al claro.

A Draco lo fastidió que se fuera así de golpe… nada nuevo, Potter era un experto en fastidiarlo. Frunció la nariz mirando a los tortolitos y se les acercó. Carraspeó ruidosamente.

Pansy y Neville se separaron. Él bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ella apuntó sarcástica: —Muchas gracias por la interrupción.

—Gracias por haberle dicho a Potter que era mi cumpleaños. —replicó Draco copiándole la sorna del tono.

—¿Te deseó feliz cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto… con la amabilidad de todo buen Gryffindor.

—Yo también soy Gryffindor… y no me acordaba. —dijo Neville— Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

Draco seguía con los ojos clavados en Pansy, muy enojado.

Ella revoleó los ojos. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó algo. —Potter sabe porque yo estaba en duda sobre el regalo… en realidad fue él el que lo eligió… quizá eso te provoque un cosquilleo emotivo…

—Dámelo de una vez… —la urgió Draco extendiendo la palma.

—Feliz cumpleaños, su Alteza. —dijo ella burlona y se lo depositó en la mano.

—¿Una piedra pisapapeles? —era muy bonita, de forma irregular, muy lisa, clara y con vetas verdes. La hizo girar y el corazón se le aceleró de golpe— ¿Y decís que fue Potter el que la eligió?

—Así es… en realidad el regalo que te había comprado está en Hogwarts, pero no podía dejar pasar la fecha sin darte siquiera algo aunque sólo valga unos knuts.

Draco tenía la mirada fija en la piedra. —Pansy… tiene una runa grabada… ¿la reconociste?... es el Guardián.

Pansy centró su atención en la piedra y en la runa durante unos segundos y luego levantó los ojos atónitos. —¿Vos creés que él sepa…?

Draco se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo. —Probablemente no… ni debe de saber lo que significa. Debe de haberla elegido porque era la más bonita…

—Yo no estaría tan seguro… —dijo Neville.

—Igual no podemos mencionarle nada sin delatarnos. —dijo Pansy.

—Y no vamos a mencionarle nada. Continuamos todo como hasta ahora, Potter no dijo nada directamente… si sabe, al parecer no le molesta… y si le molesta que se joda y que se vaya a cagar…

—Draco, los comentarios ordinarios como ése están de más. —lo reconvino Pansy.

—Volvamos al campamento. —dijo Draco y a continuación alzó apenas una comisura— Es decir… si ustedes ya habían terminado…

Pansy lo miró desafiante. Giró la cabeza y le plantó a Neville otro intenso y prolongado beso en la boca. Se separó, miró a Draco con altivez y con displicencia respondió: —Ahora ya podemos volver.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pegó media vuelta y enfiló a grandes pasos hacia el claro. Pansy y Neville lo siguieron sin prisa.

Como respondiendo a una orden no pronunciada, las mooncalves interrumpieron la danza y volvieron a asentarse sobre sus cuatro pies. Y se alejaron haciendo susurrar las mieses a su paso.

oOo

Draco pudo dormir esa noche, durante el tercer turno de Pansy. Se despertó con el chisporroteo del desayuno en la sartén. Pansy y Harry estaban untando generosamente con mermelada de frutilla unas gruesas rebanadas de pan. Granger estaba estudiando un mapa, al Weasel no lo vio por ningún lado y Neville todavía dormía.

Cuando se levantó, Pansy giró la cabeza y lo miró alzando apenas una comisura, Draco sabía por experiencia que esa expresión nunca auguraba nada bueno; la ignoró olímpicamente y marchó a perderse en el trigal para orinar.

—Creo que cuando lleguemos a Fabula debemos ir directamente a la municipalidad. —dijo Hermione mientras desayunaban— Deben de tener registros de los residentes y sabrán informarnos dónde encontrar a Scribner.

—¿Y le vamos a pedir así de sopetón que nos muestre el mapa? —preguntó Ron— Va a pensar que estamos chiflados.

—Si te parece que hace falta una excusa podemos decirle que somos estudiantes de cartografía. —contestó Hermione— No creo que tengamos problemas.

—Si no hacemos ninguna parada podemos llegar a Fabula hacia el mediodía. —dijo Harry.

—¿Te parece que los mortífagos seguirán inconscientes? —le susurró Pansy a Draco al oído.

—Deberían. —respondió Draco— Pero si no fuera así igual no creo que puedan alcanzarnos. De todos modos nos conviene ir con precaución.

—Qué lastima que no está Perro para comer las sobras. —dijo Ron.

—Estoy segura de que Perro está bien donde está y que no le falta de comer. —dijo Hermione.

—Si nadie quiere más, —dijo Harry— voy a tirar lo que sobró para que se lo coman los pájaros.

—Yo estoy llena, Harry, y creo que los demás también. —dijo Hermione— Vayan pasándome los platos para que los limpie y los guarde.

—Yo me ocupo de retransfigurar las sillas y los catres. —se ofreció Neville.

Poco después reemprendieron el vuelo.

Fabula resultó ser un pueblo muy parecido a Piègens. Quizá un poco más grande pero con las mismas calles polvorientas. Se dirigieron bajo el sol del mediodía directamente a la municipalidad. Hermione y Neville entraron para hacer las averiguaciones, los demás se quedaron esperando afuera bajo el reparo de un toldo.

Pansy usó encantamientos para limpiarlos a todos del polvo del viaje y luego procedió a componerse ella misma.

Draco controló su aspecto aprovechando el reflejo de una vidriera. Se acomodó la camisa, se enderezó el cinturón y se peinó un poco los cabellos. Cuando se dio vuelta notó que Harry lo estaba mirando, sintió un repentino y fugaz vacío en el estómago. Harry apartó la mirada de inmediato.

—¿Creés que tengan suerte? —preguntó Ron dándose vuelta y golpeándose la cabeza contra el marco del toldo que no era muy alto. Draco rió para sus adentros.

—Eso espero. —contestó Harry rascándose la nuca— Ya quisiera volver a dormir en una cama de verdad.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en otras actividades que podían llevarse a cabo en una cama… específicamente con Harry. Y mejor aun con esas tiras de cuero que le habían ganado la penitencia… aunque él se negaría terminantemente al _baby doll_… salvo que Harry se lo pidiera con muy buenos modos…

—¡Qué rápido! —dijo Harry. Draco se sobresaltó, ¿acaso le había leído el pensamiento? Fue entonces que se percató de que nada tenía que ver con su fantasía. Neville y Hermione estaban ya de regreso.

—Scribner vive en las afueras del pueblo. —les informó ella— El recepcionista nos advirtió que es algo excéntrico.

—Yo al menos no tengo ningún problema en aguantarle algunas excentricidades si nos puede sacar de acá. —dijo Ron.

oOo

Era una casita blanca rodeada por galerías. Las ventanas del piso superior estaban abiertas de par en par. En el jardín pululaban los gnomos.

—¿Creen que esté en casa? —preguntó Ron ya frente a la puerta.

—Lo sabremos enseguida. —dijo Harry y golpeó.

Draco y Pansy se habían quedado unos pasos más atrás observando con desconfianza las ventanas del piso superior. Neville fue hasta el extremo del frente y espió el costado y regresó

—¿Les parece que entremos todos? —preguntó.

—Creo que es mejor que permanezcamos todos juntos. —opinó Hermione— Y que sea uno solo el que hable.

—Propongo que sea Hermione. —dijo Ron.

—Secundo la moción. —dijo Harry.

—Adelante, Granger. —intervino Pansy— Vos fuiste la de la idea de hablar con Scribner.

—Está bien. —aceptó Hermione.

La puerta se abrió, un mago había venido a atender. Era muy alto, más alto que Ron, estaba muy mal entrazado, llevaba puesta una toga de estampado búlgaro. Bigote marrón muy poblado, que se curvaba hacia arriba en los extremos, tanto que casi llegaba a tocar las cejas, también marrones y muy pobladas que se curvaban hacia abajo. Ojos verde pálido, sabios y astutos. —Hola, —los saludó— ¿qué deseaban?

—¿Señor Scribner? —preguntó Hermione, el mago inclinó apenas la cabeza asintiendo— Soy Hermione Granger. —se presentó ella, giró a medias y fue nombrando por orden de ubicación a los demás— Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Queríamos saber si podemos conversar unos minutos con Ud..

—Por supuesto. —el dueño de casa retrocedió un par de pasos a un costado para franquearles la entrada.

Se amontonaron en el recibidor de paredes cubiertas por paneles de madera. Había varias puertas que conducían a otras dependencias y una escalera. Un perchero extendió un brazo hacia Draco; Draco lo espantó con un gesto, pero Hermione dejó que se hiciera cargo de la mochila.

Scribner los condujo a una especie de estudio de forma oval. Había gran cantidad de mapas enmarcados colgando de las paredes, también muchos estantes con infinidad de libros y rollos de pergamino. Un mapa inmenso colgaba encima de la chimenea. Había también un mapa pintado en el techo y el diseño de la alfombra… también era un mapa. Había varios pergaminos desplegados sobre el escritorio.

—Scribner les indicó el sofá ubicado entre dos grandes sillones de cuero. —Tomen asiento, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerles un té?

El sofá se expandió mágicamente con lugar para que todos pudieran sentarse. Draco prefirió quedarse de pie. Apoyó la cadera contra uno de los brazos, el más cercano al escritorio.

—No será necesario. —contestó Hermione— Señor Scribner, nos gustaría poder ver el original del mapa más antiguo de Illusor.

—Vamos, vamos, señorita Granger no es necesario recurrir a mentirijillas para iniciar la conversación. —Scribner se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero y cruzó las manos encima de su abultado vientre— Puedo deducir por las ropas que visten que no son de aquí.

Draco intercambió miradas con Pansy y Neville. Los del Trío Dorado cruzaron miradas entre ellos. —Entonces Ud. ya sabe que estamos buscando una vía para poder escapar de _El Libro que Entrampa_. —dijo Hermione sin más vueltas.

—Así es. —asintió Scribner con un breve gesto.

—¿Puede ayudarnos?

Scribner sonrió mostrando los dientes. —Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿ha leído alguna vez un libro?

—Por supuesto, tantos que ya he perdido la cuenta. —replicó ella ofendida— ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—¿Qué fue lo último que leyó?

—_Illusor, una historia_. —dijo Hermione indignada— Allí fue donde encontré una reproducción…

—¿Ha leído alguna vez un libro de ficción? —la interrumpió Scribner.

Draco empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Su mirada derivó alrededor, explorando el recinto. Le pareció detectar algo de movimiento sobre el escritorio.

—Sí, claro. —contestó Hermione— Pero prefiero leer sobre hechos.

Había puntos negros que se movían sobre el mapa. Pero desde su posición Draco no alcanzaba a verlos bien.

—¿Cuál fue el último libro de ficción que leyó, señorita Granger?

Draco observó a Scribner, su mirada le recordó a la de Greg cuando se sentaba a cenar. No era el único que lo había notado, a Harry también le había llamado la atención, y había clavado las uñas en el tapizado del sofá.

Hermione tuvo que pensar unos segundos. —_La isla del tesoro_… pero le repito que prefiero otro tipo de lecturas. —Ron había empezado a removerse inquieto en el asiento.

—¿Recuerda de qué se trataba? —preguntó Scribner.

—Señor… —intervino Harry— …no quisiera sonar grosero pero… ¿adónde quiere llegar?

—Señorita Granger, ¿que es lo que ocurría en el libro? —insistió Scribner sin hacer caso de las palabras de Harry.

Draco captó una mirada muy preocupada de Pansy. Scribner parecía mucho más que un excéntrico…

Hermione contuvo a Harry poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo. —Es de piratas y tesoros escondidos con algunos apuntes morales muy interesantes.

—¿Y en el transcurso hubo muchas incidencias, como tormentas, luchas y cosas así?

—Sí, claro, muchas.

—¿Era Ud. la que causaba las tormentas?

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Naturalmente que no, eran parte del argumento.

—¿Y cómo puede Ud. saberlo? ¿Acaso no es posible que siguieran navegando por un mal calmo hasta el mismo momento en que Ud. abría el libro?

A Draco la sonrisa de Scribner cada vez le gustaba menos.

—Es un libro muggle. La historia es siempre la misma, no cambia.

—Aun siendo así, ¿qué hacen los personajes del libro cuando Ud. no lo está leyendo?

—¿Qué hacen? ¡No hacen nada!

—¿Cómo puede afirmarlo tan categóricamente?

Hermione respondió con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro su frustración. —No son reales.

—¿No lo son?

—¡Claro que no! Son personajes en un libro.

—Ustedes están en un libro.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!

—¿Está tan segura?

Draco ya se estaba cansando y abrió la boca para escupir un comentario poco amable pero la cerró de inmediato, Harry le había puesto una mano sobre la pierna y estaba mirándolo, sacudió la cabeza negativamente a modo de advertencia. Luego volvió a concentrar su atención en Scribner, pero no retiró la mano.

Quizá no había nada de malo en esperar un poco para poner a Scribner en su lugar.

—Nosotros no somos personajes de una novela. —estaba diciendo Granger.

—Repito mi pregunta. ¿Está Ud. tan segura? —dijo Scribner sonriendo solapado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirnos?

Scribner alzó las manos y juntó las yemas de los dedos. —Ustedes están en un libro, ¿no es así?

—Ud. no hace más que hablar con enigmas. —intervino Ron impaciente— ¿Va a ayudarnos o no?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Neville.

—¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? —dijo Hermione con tono exhausto— Hemos estado siendo parte de una trama… y _él _es el autor.

—Exactamente. —dijo Scribner y bajó las manos con una expresión de gran satisfacción en el rostro.

—¡¿Éste?! —preguntó Ron señalándolo con el pulgar de costado.

—Todos los que nacieron en Illusor están convencidos de que este mundo es el real. —explicó ella— Y los que caen atrapados nunca llegan a imaginarse que forman parte de un argumento.

—A vos sí se te ocurrió. —le señaló Pansy.

—Si Ud. es el autor, díganos ya cómo hacemos para salir. —demandó Harry.

—No van a poder salir. —dijo Scribner, se puso de pie y fue hasta el escritorio— Necesito personajes para mi historia.

—¡No somos personajes…!

Hermione contuvo a Harry por el brazo. —¿Y Ud. cree que vamos a cooperar? Ahora que sabemos que se trata de una trama bien podemos quedarnos acá y no hacer nada.

A Scribner no le gustó ni el tono ni lo que había dicho. —No tienen otra alternativa.

—Siempre hay alternativas. —dijo Hermione con firmeza— Harry tiene razón. No somos personajes de un libro. Gozamos de libre albedrío para elegir lo que queremos hacer y lo que no queremos hacer.

—¿Realmente cree eso? —Scribner rió— Mi querida, todos, de una forma u otra, estamos controlados por alguien más. La vida misma es un libro y todos somos personajes en la trama del Destino. Sólo que aquí y ahora, _soy yo_ el que el que maneja el Destino.

Draco se puso aun más tenso y apretó más la varita en la mano.

—Debo admitir que ustedes han sido más problemáticos que mis personajes habituales. —Scribner bajó la vista al mapa en el escritorio— Se desviaron del argumento cuando dejaron a Perro en Piègens y ahora al encontrarme. Todavía no sé cómo lo lograron… pero no importa, pronto los tendré de nuevo siguiendo la línea trazada para la historia.

—Este tipo está como una cabra. —masculló Ron.

—Lo único que va Ud. a hacer es decirnos ya mismo cómo salir de acá. —declaró Harry con determinación.

Draco ya estaba harto de tanta cháchara, había llegado el momento de pasar a las amenazas. Sacó la varita. Scribner se dio cuenta. —Tchut, Tchut… en su lugar ni me molestaría. Su varita no tendrá ningún efecto contra mí. Es mi libro, mis reglas de magia.

—Veremos. —dijo Draco.

Harry se puso de pie y se le adelantó. —_¡Petrificus!_

El haz del hechizo partió hacia Scribner pero se desvió antes de tocarlo como si hubiera chocado contra un escudo invisible y rebotó en dirección a Harry. Draco lo agarró de un brazo y lo tiró hacia un costado, el haz le acertó a Hermione que quedó paralizada.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron levantándose y le lanzó un _Stupefy_ a Scribner.

—_Finite. _—Neville anuló el hechizo que mantenía a Hermione inmóvil.

El hechizo de Ron rebotó también y le pegó entre los ojos. Cayó hacia atrás inconsciente encima de Pansy. Hubo varios gritos.

Scribner rió una vez más. —Yo tengo el control. Es mi historia…

—_Wingardium leviosa._

Un libro voló desde uno de los estantes, voló a toda velocidad y le pegó a Scribner con violencia arrancándole un aullido.

Sorprendido, Draco miró a Harry, tenía una expresión en la cara que hubiese asustado al más pintado. Y estalló el caos.

Neville y Pansy se pusieron de pie de repente, Ron cayó al suelo. Muchos libros volaban por el aire ametrallando a Scribner. Draco apuntó al tintero sobre el escritorio y se lo sacudió en la cabeza. Scribner trataba sin mucho éxito de cubrirse con los brazos. —¡Paren! —gritaba pero el ataque no cedía.

Pansy y Neville en conjunto apuntaron al escritorio que se desplazó empujando a Scribner hasta acorralarlo contra la chimenea. Y otro libro le acertó, cortesía de Draco. —¡Paren! ¡paren! ¡Les ordeno que paren!

—¡No tenemos que hacerle caso porque tenemos libre albedrío! —gritó Hermione.

Scribner contraatacó. _—¡Stupefy!_ —el hechizo noqueó a Neville que cayó al suelo sobre Ron.

—_¡Stupefy!_ —lanzó Pansy, pero su hechizo rebotó; se agachó a tiempo y evitó que la alcanzara.

—_¡Stupefy! _—gritó Scribner otra vez apuntando a Harry.

—_Expelliarmus._ —lanzó Harry simultáneamente. La varita de Scribner voló de su mano y el hechizo que había lanzado se desvió impactando en el techo. La varita cayó al suelo y rodó debajo del sofá. Varios pisapapeles del escritorio se elevaron para lapidarlo, Scribner retrocedió y la toga se le prendió fuego. Empezó a chillar descontrolado. —USTEDES TIENEN QUE SEGUIR LA…

Draco apuntó al gran mapa sobre la chimenea. Cayó aplastando a Scribner contra el suelo.

Draco alzó una comisura. —Nosotros vamos a decidir nuestra propia trama, gracias.

—Espero que no lo hayas matado. —Hermione se adelantó para controlar el cuerpo abatido.

—Fue una idea magnífica, Hermione. —opinó Harry acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

Draco se sintió más que complacido.

Pansy les devolvió la consciencia a Neville y a Ron. —La toga se le prendió fuego. —dijo Harry mirando por encima del escritorio.

—Tenemos que moverlo. —dijo Hermione. Apagaron las llamas y lo desplazaron lejos de la chimenea, Draco pronunció un hechizo para amarrarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ron frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Scribner debe de saber cómo salir. —dijo Pansy y le pasó a Neville un brazo por encima de los hombros. Neville le agarró la mano y le sonrió. —¿Pero cómo conseguimos que nos lo diga?

—Propongo que lo torturemos. —dijo Draco y le pateó la cabeza al caído.

—Tenías que ser vos el que propusiera algo así, Malfoy. —dijo Ron.

—No he oído ninguna idea alternativa de tus labios, Weasley.

Hermione levantó un libro del suelo, lo cerró y lo acomodó en un estante. —Dudo que podamos sacarle nada. No importa cuánto lo interroguemos.

—Vengan a ver esto. —dijo Harry de pie frente al escritorio. Se congregaron todos alrededor. Pansy, Neville y Ron del lado opuesto. Draco a la derecha de Harry y Hermione a la izquierda.

Harry puso en el centro lo que parecía un mapa de Illusor semejante al que Hermione había encontrado en el libro. Pero en algunos lugares había puntos negros que se movían. No había palabras en el mapa pero sí dibujos de edificaciones, árboles, montañas y otras cosas.

—¿Qué se supone que sea? —preguntó Ron.

—Creo que es obvio, Weasley. —dijo Draco sarcástico.

—Esto debe de ser Fabula. —dijo Hermione señalando un apiñamiento de puntos negros— Y esto otro, Piègens. —indicó el otro racimo numeroso de puntos negros móviles.

—Entonces la cabaña del cazador debería de estar más o menos acá. —dijo Harry y tocó con la varita un grupo de cuatro puntos negros rodeado por árboles. El mapa empezó a cambiar, se centró en la posición que la varita había tocado y se fue amplificando rápidamente como si fueran cayendo desde muy alto. Segundos después podían observar a los cuatro mortífagos en la cabaña como en un retrato.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ron.

—Solo pasaron tres días. —dijo Pansy— Deberías haberles hecho beber una dosis mayor, Granger.

—Que estén despiertos no me preocupa tanto. Quiero saber cómo es que podemos verlos. —dijo Harry y sacudió una mano como quien saluda— ¿Creen que ellos también pueden vernos?

Pero los mortífagos no parecían haber notado nada. Seguían bebiendo té y conversando como si nada extraño hubiese pasado.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —dijo Neville.

—Acá al costado hay una serie de símbolos. —señaló Ron— Un ciervo, un lobo, una nube, algo que parece una manta, una X, una oreja…

—Harry, tocá la oreja con la varita. —pidió Hermione.

Harry tuvo que inclinarse muy hacia delante para alcanzar el símbolo, una franja de piel de la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, quedó a la vista… el detalle no se le pasó por alto a Draco.

Empezaron a escuchar claramente lo que los mortífagos estaban diciendo.

—…pero no va a ser posible. No vamos a conseguir raíces de mandrágora.

—Pero quizá podríamos substituirlas con alguna otra cosa…

—¡Genial! —exclamó Ron— ¿Qué harán los otros símbolos? —tocó con la varita el ciervo.

—Ron, quizá no deberías… —empezó a decir Neville con recelo.

Un lejano y sordo resonar de truenos empezó a oírse. Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada… les había suscitado el mismo recuerdo a ambos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hopkins, el atronar iba aumentando de intensidad.

Charlton se paró y fue hasta la puerta. —Parece que se avecina una tormenta.

Wiltshire miró hacia la ventana por la que los rayos solares se filtraban a través de la cortina. —No parece que fuera a llover.

—No me digan que son esos malditos renos otra vez. —dijo Charlton con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Roderick saltó de su asiento haciendo caer la silla. —¡Charlton, no abras la puerta!

Pero ya era tarde. Charlton ya la había abierto y había soltado una maldición. Alcanzaron a avistar la tropilla de los gigantescos animales que se aproximaban directo a la cabaña.

Roderick se abalanzó para cerrar la puerta de inmediato. —Imbécil, ¡que nos van a aplastar! —toda la cabaña empezó a vibrar, Hopkins y Wiltshire se escondieron debajo de la mesa y Charlton debajo de la cama.

Hermione tocó la oreja y apagó el sonido y luego la X y el zoom retrocedió.

—Bueno, creo que ahora ya sabemos cómo es que Scribner controla el argumento. —dijo Neville.

—¿Donde estamos nosotros? —preguntó Ron inclinándose sobre el mapa.

—Más o menos por acá. —Hermione tocó el mapa en el área de Fabula, el zoom se activó una vez más. —Hay que reconocer que es muy ingenioso. Creó todo un mundo con un devenir rutinario en el que él puede introducir incidencias a voluntad, no tiene que atender todas las tramas al mismo tiempo. —con la imagen ampliada Hermione pudo ubicar con facilidad la casa en las afueras que mostraba seis puntos negros.

—¿Por qué sólo seis puntos y no siete? —preguntó Pansy.

—Quizá porque él es el autor. —dijo Harry mirando de soslayo a Scribner que seguía inmóvil y amarrado sobre el suelo— Apuesto a que todos los puntos negros son de gente entrampada como nosotros.

—Así que nosotros nos _desviamos del argumento_ mientras él no estaba mirando. —dijo Pansy.

—Exactamente.

—Podemos admitir que este loco de atar es también un genio, pero lo importante sigue siendo… ¿cómo carajo nos escapamos? —apuntó Draco.

—Voy a estudiar el mapa. —dijo Hermione y apartó a Harry un tanto bruscamente. Harry tambaleó y se cayó encima de Draco, quien automáticamente lo sostuvo rodeándole la espalda con un brazo y el trasero con el otro.

Harry se sonrojó, masculló un _gracias_ y se apartó de inmediato.

Draco se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, de repente hacía mucho calor en el recinto.

—Todos… pónganse a buscar un diario o cuaderno de apuntes. —ordenó Hermione— Debe de haber algo por el estilo.

—Voy a buscar arriba. —dijo Harry y salió precipitadamente.

Draco captó las miradas divertidas de Pansy y Neville. Los fusiló enojado con una mirada de advertencia. —Voy a buscar en las otras habitaciones y en el sótano. —anunció.

La búsqueda fue tediosa e infructífera, en el sótano un gato escondido que saltó maullando de repente le provocó un susto mayúsculo. Decidió que allí no iba a encontrar nada y enfiló escaleras arriba para ir a fastidiar a Potter.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Harry distraído. Estaba agachado buscando en la parte baja de un armario.

—Sí, y a menos que el gato tenga tatuados arcanos secretos en el cuero de la panza no encontré nada. —Draco se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta y se dispuso a aprovechar del atractivo e inesperado espectáculo que ofrecía Harry agachado y de espaldas— Vine para ver si necesitabas ayuda.

Para gran decepción de Draco, Harry se incorporó. —¿Por qué pensaste que podía necesitar ayuda?

—Mis dos ojos ven más que los cuatro tuyos.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y le puso mala cara. —Ya completé tres habitaciones. —dijo con frialdad.

—Revisemos las restantes juntos, vamos a hacer más rápido.

—Está bien.

Que se aviniera a su propuesta sin objetar lo hizo sospechar. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

—¿Creés que estoy tratando de sabotear nuestras posibilidades de escapar? —Draco sabía bien que no era así pero discutir con Potter era lo _normal_ y lo hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Es que acaso estás tramando algo? —preguntó Harry alzando apenas una ceja.

—No necesito que me vigilen.

Harry se le acercó. —Yo tampoco.

Draco se removió inquieto, Harry estaba muy próximo. —Aunque no fueras el maldito Niño Que Sobrevivió igual necesitarías de alguien que te cuide, Potter.

Harry apartó la vista por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. —Creo que ya me estoy cansando que vivan cuidándome y por hoy me parece que ya _miraste_ demasiado. —dijo Harry y arremetió para salir frotando a su paso el cuerpo de Draco que se interponía. Lo que originó en el cuerpo del rubio múltiples cosquilleos y tensiones.

Harry se metió en otro de los cuartos. Draco lo siguió, pero antes tuvo que acomodarse ciertas _tiranteces_ en la entrepierna. Lo encontró buscando en los cajones de una cómoda. Era la habitación de un nene, la cama era pequeña y había juguetes por todos lados. Había un gran póster en una de las paredes con grandes libélulas que lanzaban llamas por la boca y muchos muñecos de peluche en los rincones que los observaban con ojos curiosos.

—Vos sos homosexual.

Draco casi se cae, las palabras habían sido como un violento puñetazo en el pecho. —¡Claro que no! —bramó Draco indignado— ¡No sé qué rumores abyectos habrás estado escuchando! ¡El maricón sos vos! ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te pusiste en cuatro para que el Weasel te la diera?

—Pansy me lo dijo. —Harry lo miró un instante por encima del hombro y desvió otra vez la cabeza— Le pregunté si era tu novia y ella me dijo que eras gay.

Draco bufó indignado. ¡La muy artera! ¡Maldita yegua traidora! Sentía las palmas sudorosas. Apretó los puños. —Espero que no se lo hayas dicho a nadie.

—No se lo dije a nadie.

—Si llegaras a decírselo a alguien… te mato. —dijo Draco y no había sonado como una amenaza vana.

Harry se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente. —No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

—Lo digo en serio, Potter. —ratificó Draco taladrándolo con ojos hostiles— Te voy a matar si llegaras a decirle una palabra de esto a quien sea.

—No voy a decir nada. —repitió Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Yo sé lo difícil que puede ser.

—No, ¡mal podés saberlo! —le escupió Draco— No tenés ni la más remota idea de lo que es y de lo que significa. Vos con todas tus novias no podés siquiera llegar a concebir lo que es… el temor de que te pateen a un lado por ser distinto… lo terrible de tener que compartir las duchas con miedo de que tu cuerpo te delate y todos se den cuenta… y de que tus amigos te descubran y ya no quieran acercársete por temor a que pueda ser contagioso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza presa de intensa emoción. —¿Y qué de mi padre? Si llegara a saber que su único vástago, fruto de sus viriles genitales, le resultó un mariquita de muñeca quebrada. La vergüenza que eso significaría para la familia… una estirpe milenaria truncada por ser como soy. Preferiría que se enterara de que no quiero unirme a los mortífagos _debido a vos_ y no que se entere de que soy gay.

Harry había quedado perplejo ante la explosión verbal. Draco apretó los labios, los ojos le ardían y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Giró y caminó hasta una de las paredes laterales, el del póster con las libélulas de fuego. Soltó un resuello desesperado. No sólo le había confirmado sus inclinaciones sexuales, le había dejado ver sus sentimientos. Deplorable.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio muy tirante e incómodo. Las libélulas ígneas se arracimaron en enjambre frente a él. Las espantó con un violento y fastidiado movimiento de la mano.

—Malfoy…

—¡No digas nada, Potter!

—Pero Malfoy…

—¡No abras la boca!

—Malf…

Draco giró de repente y lo apuntó con la varita. —¡Callate!

Harry se quedó mirándolo anonadado… finalmente apuntó con el pulgar de costado hacia la puerta. —Hermione nos está llamando.

—Oh… —Draco bajó la varita y la rabia se le disipó. Suspiró hondamente sosegándose.

—Será mejor que bajemos…

Draco asintió apenas y dando grandes pasos salió de la habitación.

oOo

Hermione apuntó el mapa, todos se habían congregado alrededor del escritorio. —Aproveché el tiempo mientras ustedes buscaban y fui investigando todos los contornos del mapa. Está completamente rodeado por barreras naturales prácticamente inaccesibles… excepto en un punto… al sudeste… el mismo lugar por el que entramos. —tocó con la varita el punto en cuestión y se activó el zoom.

Pudieron observar como en un retrato el entorno neblinoso por el que habían accedido. —Ésta es la única área que no está bloqueada. Creo que deberíamos probar… no hemos podido encontrar notas de Scribner…

—Pero… ¿y si estás equivocada…?, ya estuvimos ahí y no pudimos encontrar una salida. —le recordó Pansy.

—Quizá si hubiésemos tomado en la dirección contraria… —dijo Hermione.

—Repito, ¿y si estás equivocada? —insistió Pansy.

—Hermione raras veces se equivoca. A veces es incluso fastidioso… —Harry le sonrió para restarle acritud al comentario— Pero en situaciones como ésta…

—…conviene hacer lo que aconseja la sangresucia. —completó Draco.

Harry lo perforó con una mirada helada. —Tan encantador. ¿Por qué será que nadie te soporta? Si vivís derrochando simpatía… —apuntó sarcástico.

—Nos tomó cuatro días llegar hasta acá… —dijo Ron— ¿y ahora tenemos que volver?

—Lo sé… es terrible. —suspiró Hermione— No quiero ni pensar en todas las clases que vamos a perder.

Ron cruzó una mirada con Harry. —Justamente eso era en lo que estaba pensando. —Harry se tapó la boca para contener la risa.

—Quizá haya una forma más rápida de viajar. —dijo Pansy y alzó la mochila.

—Ya sabemos que aparicionar no se puede. —le recordó Neville.

—Podríamos preguntarle a nuestro viejo amigo Scribner, —dijo Ron señalándolo— pero sería una pena tener que despertarlo.

—Quizá no sea necesario. —dijo Pansy y sacó los mapas de Fabula y Piègens que habían copiado de los brazos de Harry y los extendió sobre el otro— Fue algo que se me ocurrió ayer durante el desayuno pero después se me pasó… ahora me acordé. Vean acá. — señaló un punto en el mapa— Estación Piègens. —posó el dedo en el otro mapa— Estación Fabula. ¿Qué les sugiere?

—¿Y te creés que con eso descubriste la pólvora? —intervino Draco resentido— Lo más probable es que no signifique nada.

—A mí me parece que es una hipótesis más que plausible. —dijo Hermione— Si resultara que estuviéramos equivocadas… siempre podemos recurrir a las escobas y viajar por aire.

Hubo un asentimiento… más o menos general… guardaron los mapas en la mochila y Harry se la cargó al hombro. Miró el reloj. —Es hora de almorzar, ¿comemos antes de salir o nos vamos ya?

La panza de Ron hizo un ruido. Sonrió culpable.

—¿Que hacemos con Scribner? —preguntó Neville señalándolo— Si se despierta podría crearnos muchos problemas.

—_¡Somnorus! _—pronunció Hermione y guardó la varita en un bolsillo— Eso lo mantendrá dormido por lo menos durante dos días.

—¡Vamos entonces! —dijo Harry y enfiló hacia la salida flanqueado por Ron y Neville. Hermione se retrasó un poco para hablar con Pansy, Draco las ignoró por completo y siguió a los otros.

—¿Creen que lo que Scribner dijo es cierto? ¿Que no somos más que personajes en el libro del Destino? —preguntó Harry.

—Naah… —replicó Ron— Ese tipo estuvo demasiado tiempo en este libro, está totalmente chiflado. Y es mejor que salgamos pronto de acá antes de que empecemos a soltar cosas como: _el mundo es un escritorio y nosotros no somos sino los mocos pegados bajo la tabla._

Regresaron al centro y entraron a comer en un lugar barato, pocos eran los sickles que les quedaban para entonces. Si seguían atrapados en Illusor iban a tener que recurrir a algo tan plebeyo como trabajar. Draco eligió sentarse entre Ron y Neville, ese día eran a los que menos bronca les tenía. Hermione le preguntó a la dependienta que los atendió sobre la Estación Fuente y la posibilidad de trasladores.

—¿Trasla qué? —la chica regordeta negó con la cabeza— No sé lo que significa eso, pero la fuente los llevará a Piègens o a cualquiera de las otras poblaciones más pequeñas.

—Si usamos la fuente nos vamos a ahorrar dos días de vuelo. —exclamó Hermione encantada.

—Y volando, la primera parte nos va a resultar mucho más corta. —dijo Harry.

—¿Planeamos la jornada para llegar hoy mismo a destino? —preguntó Pansy.

—Yo diría que sí. —respondió Neville.

—_Yah tmbén_. —dijo Ron con la boca llena.

—Parecería que estamos todos de acuerdo. —dijo Harry— ¿Malfoy?

—A mí no me hables.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

—Como si tuviera alternativa… —replicó Draco con una mueca de desdén.

—Siempre hay alternativas.

_No, claro que no… no desde los once años… Potter imbécil._

oOo

Almorzaron de prisa y luego de una rápida visita al baño se pusieron en camino. La Estación Fuente era justamente eso, una gran fuente con forma de paraguas. El agua caía en cascada por todos los costados. El estanque que la recibía estaba a ras del suelo y había varios senderos como rayos de una rueda que conducían hacia el centro. Cada sendero estaba marcado por un cartelito que indicaba el destino.

—Makersville, Langue, Logos, Allegor, Trapman's Pass… ah, aquí está: Piègens. —fue leyendo Harry— Humm… nos vamos a mojar.

Una familia salió en ese momento por uno de los otros senderos, la madre usó un encantamiento para secarlos a todos.

—Los viajes son en escoba, a caballo, por agua o a pie. —recitó Hermione— Ésta debe de ser el agua. Si hubiésemos preguntado en Piègens… ya podríamos estar de vuelta en Hogwarts.

—No vamos a demorar mucho más. —dijo Harry y se metió directo bajo la cascada. Los demás lo siguieron.

—Ron, agachá un poco la cabeza o te la vas a golpear. —le advirtió Hermione.

Draco y Pansy fueron los últimos. —Veamos, Draco, ¿por qué de golpe estás insoportablemente enfurruñado.

—¡A mí no me dirijas la palabra, guacha cara de perra!

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó ella indignada.

—Le dijiste a Potter que era gay. _Nunca_ te lo voy a perdonar. —le espetó Draco y enfiló directo al agua. Maldijo al mojarse entero. Arribó a una plataforma idéntica a la que acababa de abandonar pero en la Estación Fuente de Piègens. El viaje había sido más rápido que por la red Floo.

Con las dos manos se peinó hacia atrás los cabellos mojados que se le habían adherido a la cara. Sorprendió a Harry que lo estaba mirando con labios ávidos, le devolvió la más antipática de sus muecas de desdén. Harry desvió la vista de inmediato.

—Supongo que desde acá tenemos que seguir volando. —dijo Hermione una vez que también Pansy se les hubo unido. Sacó el mapa de Illusor de Scribner y se guardó el rollo en la manga, así tenía cómodo acceso para poder consultarlo con facilidad, luego se cargó la mochila en las espaldas. —Harry, Neville, no se adelanten demasiado, no queremos desviarnos del curso.

Ambos expresaron su acuerdo y fueron hasta un callejón desierto para cambiar a sus formas de aves.

Draco estuvo a punto de pedir que cambiaran de compañeras de vuelo, prefería volar con Granger y no con Pansy, pero decidió finalmente no decir nada, de lo contrario habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones.

Ron y Hermione partieron primero, Neville decidió ir de pasajero posado en las pajas de la escoba. Draco y Pansy los siguieron. Harry volaba majestuosamente por encima de ellos, ocasionalmente trazando un gran círculo de retorno para no adelantarse demasiado. Volaron a gran altura por encima de las copas de los árboles. El cielo estaba despejado y sol golpeaba con fuerza, la conversación fue prácticamente nula. De vez en cuando Hermione daba alguna indicación para corregir el rumbo. Volaron durante horas.

—¡Allí puedo ver mis huellas! —exclamó Hermione de pronto. Se destacaban brillantes en uno de los claros que sobrevolaron. Decidieron hacer una breve parada para descansar unos minutos y despegaron nuevamente.

Media hora después Ron exclamó: —¡Miren, allá adelante! —Harry descendió trazando una vuelta de hélice y se le posó en un hombro. No muy lejos se alcanzaba a divisar una zona neblinosa —Sacá la soga, Hermione, conviene que atemos las escobas para mantenernos juntos.

Hermione le pasó un extremo de la cuerda a Draco que se había adelantado un poco hasta ponérseles al lado. Neville voló y se posó en el hombro de Hermione.

—Manténganse lo más cerca posible. —instruyó Ron.

Juntos ingresaron en la bruma húmeda. Y poco después en el área de blancura total.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Draco encandilado y pestañeó varias veces para ir acomodando la visión —¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Seguimos volando hasta el lugar donde comienzan las huellas.

No tardaron en alcanzar el punto en cuestión. Harry en ese momento tomó vuelo y se elevó hasta desaparecer fundido en la blancura total que los rodeaba.

—Sigamos en la misma dirección, de un momento a otro deberíamos encontrar la salida. —dijo Hermione.

—Si es que ésta es la salida. —replicó Draco— ¿Y adónde diablos se fue Potter?

Volaron durante varios minutos más pero todo seguía igual, la blancura parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

—Quizá deberíamos bajar. —sugirió Hermione.

—Malfoy, desatá la cuerda. —le indicó Ron, Draco así lo hizo y Ron inició el descenso de inmediato.

Draco se dispuso a seguirlos pero en ese momento la lechuza blanca se materializó delante de sus ojos y se posó en la punta del palo. —¡Potter! —Draco tuvo que maniobrar para equilibrar la escoba, que se había descompensado por el brusco cambio del centro de gravedad. —Muchas gracias, Pot…

Se oyó un chillido de Hermione. Neville se alzó en vuelo. La escoba chocó contra el suelo no distinguible. Ron y Hermione desaparecieron. La escoba rota, el mapa y la mochila quedaron esparcidos en el lugar del impacto.

La lechuza lanzó un ulular agudo y retomó el vuelo. Neville descendió hasta posarse sobre las pajas de la escoba rota y recobró su forma humana, tambaleó y cayó hacia un lado, cuando tocó el suelo desapareció.

Se oyó otro ulular agudo de la lechuza.

—¡Descendé, Draco! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? —dijo Pansy— Basta tocar el suelo para salir del libro.

Draco bajó pero dejó la escoba flotando a poco menos de un metro por encima de la mochila. —Saltá, Pansy.

—Nos vemos en Hogw… —Pansy desapareció.

Draco se elevó un poco y alzó la cabeza. —¡Potter, bajá!

Harry voló hasta él y le aferró el brazo con las garras, trataba de tironearlo hacia arriba. Draco tuvo que hacer unos movimientos para compensar la escoba. Luego abrazó a la lechuza contra su pecho. —¡Pero que hacés, tarado! ¡Se fueron a casa! ¡Sosegate, Potter!

Harry empezó a crecer entre sus brazos. Draco tuvo que ir balanceando la escoba a medida que se iba completando la transformación. Finalmente Harry quedó montado a horcajadas sobre su falda, la nariz tocándole la mejilla, los ojos parpadeando como los de la lechuza detrás de los cristales de las gafas.

Draco suspiró profundamente, el corazón se le había acelerado. Seguía abrazándolo, sus manos encima de los omóplatos, las manos de Harry le agarraban la pechera de la camisa. Harry se humedeció los labios e inclinó un poco la barbilla hacia un lado. A Draco le parecía que se ahogaba en el verde intenso de los ojos. La escoba descendió. Las narices se rozaron apenas… y ambos desaparecieron.

oOo


	11. El Libro Que Entrampa

**Draco Malfoy y El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Capítulo 11 – El Libro Que Entrampa**

**Entonces**

Estaba sentado sobre la balaustrada del balcón de su habitación, su lugar preferido. Delante de él se extendía una amplia área de hierba, de césped primorosamente cortado y más allá los árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era un idílico día de verano y sin embargo no lo estaba disfrutando. Su mente divagaba en otras cosas.

O más precisamente, en otra cosa en particular, Harry Potter.

Balanceó el pie hacia delante y hacia atrás. Hubiera debido estar disfrutando de esas vacaciones de verano. Sexto año había concluido. Sólo le restaba un año más de Hogwarts. Y después ya no tendría que ver más a Potter todos los días.

En realidad… ese pensamiento… de por sí era muy deprimente. No le gustaba en absoluto.

Pansy decía que era porque estaba enamorado de Potter, probablemente desde sus once años… y después se echaba a reír a más no poder.

Draco miró a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido. Pansy estaba equivocada. Él no podía tolerar a Potter. ¿Acaso no le había hecho la vida un infierno durante todos esos años? Verdad era que su participación en TORPES, podía despertar suspicacias… pero lo cierto era que necesitaba que Harry estuviese vivo para poder atormentarlo a gusto. Eso no quería decir que le gustara el muy imbécil.

Bueno, sí… tenía que admitirlo… Harry era atractivo… de una forma muy extraña que no parecía resistir ni el menor análisis… era petiso, con anteojos, mal entrazado, compacto y nervudo. Draco encontraba atractivos a muchos de los chicos, porque era gay, no porque abrigara sentimientos románticos por ellos.

Si había algún sentimiento que le inspirara Potter… sólo podía tratarse de aborrecimiento e irritación. Se peleaba con Harry y lo mortificaba siempre que podía. Y lo mismo con los amigos de Harry… que definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas no le resultaban atractivos. Pero de sólo pensar que Harry pudiera sufrir un daño serio o se pudiera morir… se le retorcían las entrañas.

Y atormentar a Harry era… cómodo… seguro… divertido, agarrárselas con otros era aburrido.

Un tordo volaba en círculos en la distancia, en un momento descendió en picada con las garreas extendidas, hubo una breve lucha con la presa y luego el ave volvió a tomar vuelo con su víctima entre las uñas. Draco sonrió.

Se le ocurrió que quizá podía llamar a Vince y Greg por la chimenea para que vinieran a entretenerlo. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, probablemente estarían muy ocupados con sus novias como lo habían estado durante todo sexto año. Por suerte, los dos estaban convencidos de que Pansy y él eran novios. Siempre la usaba como excusa para explicar sus ausencias cuando iba a las reuniones de TORPES.

Se estremeció al pensar que ellos o algún otro se enterara de que era gay; ya era bastante malo que…

—Draco, ¿dónde estás? —la voz de su madre lo sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Se bajó inmediatamente de la balaustrada.

—Acá afuera, mamá.

—Ah… —Narcissa salió al balcón— Los Montague vienen a tomar el té, te espero abajo dentro de una hora.

—Sí, mamá.

Narcissa le estudió el atuendo. —Y cambiate antes de unírtenos… ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó al notarle la expresión— Desde que volviste de Hogwarts te pasás todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación.

—No me pasa nada, mamá. Estoy bien.

Ella lo miró poco convencida, no insistió sin embargo. —Como digas. Te espero en el salón dentro de una hora entonces.

Draco la observó entrar y se apoyó sobre el balcón. Algo iba a tener que hacer o terminarían dándose cuenta… ella y su padre.

No podía permitir que se le desmoronara la vida por estar enamorado de Potter… Maldijo para sus adentros… contra todo y contra todos… especialmente contra Pansy que era la que le había metido esa noción absurda en la cabeza. No era verdad… no podía ser verdad…

Y si era verdad… no podía hacer nada al respecto… bueno, no… eso no era cierto… no por nada era un Slytherin con infinidad de recursos… si él lo quisiera realmente buscaría y encontraría la forma de que todas sus secretas fantasías se concretaran… pero no era eso lo que él realmente quería… ¿o sí lo era?

He ahí el dilema. Su vida era un martirio y la culpa era de Harry Potter.

oOo

**Ahora**

Tambaleante, se aferró con todas sus fuerza a lo único sólido que tenía a mano para no caerse. Parpadeó varias veces para acomodar los ojos al nuevo entorno. Toda su visión estaba ocupada por un rostro muy próximo. —¿Potter?

Harry separó la cabeza echándola hacia atrás y le sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y cálida que lo inundó de regocijo. —Estamos en casa.

—Ciertamente, Harry. —dijo la voz afable del profesor Dumbledore desde el escritorio.

Draco se sacudió, soltó a Harry, retrocedió un par de pasos rápidamente, se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor con muy mala cara.

Sin embargo, era maravilloso estar en el despacho oval del director. Todos esos libros y artefactos que se apiñaban en los estantes hasta el techo. El diseño colorido de la alfombra. Fawkes, que presentaba un aspecto menos lozano que otras veces, dejó oír desde su percha un gorjeo algo disonante. Los exdirectores en sus cuadros se habían despertado y cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre los seis alumnos que acababan de brotar de golpe en el recinto. El reloj de la pared indicaba que eran casi las seis. Sobre el escritorio estaba El Libro Que Entrampa.

—Profesor Dumbledore, —dijo Ron— es una alegría volver a verlo.

—Yo también me siento muy complacido de tenerlos de vuelta. —dijo Dumbledore— Aunque no tenía dudas de que encontrarían la forma de escapar del libro. —hizo un movimiento con la mano y seis sillas se materializaron frente al escritorio— Por favor, tomen asiento. Estoy seguro de que tendrán mucho que contar. ¿Puedo ofrecerles un caramelo de limón?

—Ah, profesor, fue toda una experiencia. —replicó Hermione muy animada, la caramelera fue pasando de mano en mano y todos se fueron sirviendo… menos Draco, que no consideraba sensato aceptar golosinas de viejos chiflados con vestiduras violeta— Tomé muchísimos apuntes… eh…¿dónde quedó la mochila?

—Quedó sobre el suelo cuando desapareciste. —le informó Pansy.

Hermione se mostró algo decepcionada. —Oh, bueno, en ese caso tendré que hacer un relato de memoria.

Y procedió a contar todo desde el momento en que había abierto el libro en la biblioteca hasta el instante en que había tocado el suelo y desaparecido. Habló sin parar, haciendo alguna que otra pausa breve para tomar aire. Neville, Ron y Harry no le prestaron demasiada atención se dedicaron a mirar la gran cantidad de artefactos raros que poblaban la oficina. Harry parecía estar fastidiado por alguna razón. No hubiera podido decir cuál era la actitud de Pansy porque no se dignó a mirarla.

—Y de repente estábamos de regreso aquí. —concluyó Hermione.

—Una aventura por demás de interesante. —comentó Dumbledore— Y con final feliz.

—¿Ud. nos ayudó a escapar? —preguntó Harry con el rostro serio. Parecía que Harry no quería permanecer mucho más en el despacho del director.

—Me temo que todos mis intentos para brindarles algún tipo de asistencia fueron un fracaso. Y confieso que me sobresalté cuando el libro se abrió de repente y empezaron a brotar.

—Hay otros muchos atrapados en el libro. —dijo Neville— Incluyendo a algunos mortífagos que llevan casi veinte años ahí. Nosotros tuvimos suerte porque a Hermione se le ocurrió una forma de escapar pero… ¿qué va a pasar con toda esa otra gente? Teníamos mapas… pero todo quedó allá.

—No se inquiete, señor Longbottom, ahora que la forma de escapar ha sido descifrada, una escuadra de aurores podrá entrar para liberar a los demás.

—¿Y qué van a hacer con Scribner? —quiso saber Ron.

—Me temo que Philos Scribner es un mago muy trastornado. A pesar de que mi investigadora más destacada no se encontraba presente, —el director le dirigió por encima de los lentes una mirada a Hermione, que se sonrojó complacida— madame Pince y yo pudimos averiguar que Scribner creó El Libro Que Entrampa como una forma de escapar del autoritarismo despótico de sus familiares. Sentía que no tenía ningún control sobre su vida y se forjó un universo de fantasía en el que tiene poder absoluto… o casi. Sus familiares fueron los primeros que quedaron atrapados y desde entonces fueron muchos más los que accidentalmente cayeron en la trampa. Uno de los hermanos, llamado Anthos, pudo escapar después de pasar muchos años atormentado por Philos. Hubo que internarlo en St. Mungo tras una experiencia tan traumática y fue muy poca la información que pudo proporcionar. No pudo precisar el modo mediante el cual había podido escapar.

Sonaron las campanadas del reloj de la pared, Draco se sobresaltó.

—Hora de la cena. —dijo Dumbledore— Los elfos nos han preparado para hoy codornices con salsa de menta. Y tarta de membrillo como postre.

—¡Qué bueno! Estoy muerto de hambre… la panza me hace ruido. —dijo Ron.

—No quiero retenerlos más. —dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ausentes? —preguntó Harry.

—Hoy es martes. —contestó Dumbledore— Y ustedes habían desaparecido el viernes a la tarde.

—¡Dos días de clase! —exclamó Hermione muy afligida— Vamos a estar tan atrasados… ¡y con los NEWTs tan próximos!... vamos a tener que ponernos a trabajar ya mismo. —agarró a Ron de un brazo y enfiló hacia la puerta llevándoselo prácticamente a la rastra.

—Una cosa que me gustaría saber, señor… —dijo Harry— ¿Cómo fue que el libro llegó a la biblioteca?

—Ah… podrán leerlo con más de detalle en la prensa, pero resumiendo: Delores Umbridge fue detenida por haber abusado de sus atribuciones con Jefa Catalogadora… por "haber tomado prestados" una serie de artefactos del Departamento de los Misterios. —explicó Dumbledore.

Harry bajó la vista y miró el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Al parecer, la señora Umbridge le envió el libro a un sobrino suyo para que te lo diera a vos, Harry. El sobrino, que es alumno de Hogwarts, no estaba al tanto de las intenciones maliciosas de su tía. Sin embargo, el libro desapareció misteriosamente del dormitorio y de alguna forma terminó en la biblioteca… y el señor Longbottom lo encontró allí _por casualidad_. —agregó Dumbledore intencionado mirando a Neville.

Neville bajó la vista y sonrió tímidamente.

—Y ahora… no quiero demorarlos más… sus amigos deben de estar esperándolos impacientes…

Harry asintió en silencio y salió de la oficina seguido por Neville.

—Señor Malfoy. —dijo Dumbledore cuando Draco y Pansy, a quien Draco seguía ignorando como si no existiera, se disponían también a salir. Draco se dio vuelta inquieto, el director le sonrió— Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, señor. —respondió Draco automáticamente y continuó hacia la puerta seguido por Pansy.

Neville se había quedado esperando abajo. Sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio. —Pansy, ¿me permitís escoltarte al Gran Salón para la cena?

Draco la observó sonrojarse complacida. Se agachó apenas en una breve reverencia. —Sería un honor.

Neville le ofreció el brazo, que ella tomó de inmediato, y miró a Draco. —Reunión de TORPES mañana a la noche. —le comunicó.

—Genial. —replicó Draco sarcástico sin ocultar su fastidio.

—¿No venís a cenar con nosotros? —le preguntó Pansy.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. —No me junto con traidoras.

Pansy revoleó los ojos y urgió a Neville para que se pusieran en camino.

—¿Y a éste que le pasa? —le preguntó Neville cuando ya se alejaban.

—Nada importante, se comporta así cuando se pone en pelotudo. ¿Te gustaría…? —la voz se perdió cuando doblaron en el siguiente pasillo.

Draco contuvo un bufido de fastidio. Ya se la iba a hacer pagar… Tomó el otro corredor en dirección a los subsuelos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pulóver y la toga que había reducido de tamaño, algo más salió junto con las prendas y cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo.

Draco se agachó para recogerlo. Era la piedra pisapapeles que Pansy le había regalado.

—Malfoy…

Draco se sobresaltó, se dio vuelta como movido por un resorte y lanzó: —_¡Petrificus!_

Harry contuvo una exclamación e hizo una mueca. El haz del hechizo le había cruzado desviado por encima y fue a impactar en el techo.

—¡Potter, ya te había dicho que no te me acercaras de esa forma, por detrás y sin hacer ruido! —lo increpó Draco guardando la varita enojado.

—Es cierto. —Harry elevó la vista para mirar el lugar del impacto— Pésima puntería.

Draco frunció el ceño enojado. —La mayoría de los magos son más altos que un elfo doméstico. ¿Qué querés?

—¿Qué es eso que tenés en la mano?

Draco abrió el puño y miró la piedra sobre la palma. —En realidad no es asunto tuyo… pero es una piedra pisapapeles.

—¿Ah sí? —Harry avanzó un par de pasos acercándosele, sin pedir permiso agarró la piedra antes de que Draco pudiera retirar la mano. La hizo girar entre sus dedos mochos y expuso la runa grabada sobre la superficie lustrada. —Los aurores están aceptando solicitudes…

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Hogwarts se termina, pero voy a empezar tres años más de instrucción y estudio. —Harry acarició la runa con la yema del pulgar— Si hay algo que puedo decir que aprendí es que las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas. —alzó los ojos y miró a Draco por entre las mechas del flequillo— A veces es difícil darse cuenta de si te están acechando para atacarte para atacarte o para protegerte.

Draco se puso tenso —No sé de qué estás hablando, Potter, estás desvariando. Parece que estos cuatro días te reblandecieron más el cerebro. Y me va a costar eliminar el mal olor de mis cabellos después de haber estado tantos días cerca de vos.

—Los cuadros hablan, Draco. —dijo Harry— Y es porque estuvimos juntos estos cuatro días que te estoy haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Parloteando sandeces sin parar como la sangresucia?

Harry endureció la expresión. —Vos a veces hacés que las cosas sean tan difíciles… aunque no siempre.

—Me alegro. Todo siempre es muy fácil para El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Por lo menos debe haber alguien que le complique las cosas y lo ponga en su lugar. —dijo Draco. En tanto Harry no resultara lastimado físicamente se merecía cualquier otra cosa que le arruinara la vida.

—Yo sé que vos sos puro ladrido… pero de morder, poco y nada…

Draco le mostró los dientes. —Te equivocás, Potter. Muerdo… y te puedo asegurar que no te conviene enterarte de qué forma.

Harry se rió. ¡Se rió! —Vos formás parte de un grupo que me _protege_ para que no me pase nada malo. Creo que eso se contradice con esos alardes agresivos.

Draco se puso aun más nervioso y miró por encima del hombro hacia el corredor vacío. —Espero que no se lo hayas dicho a nadie.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie. Pero Dumbledore ya lo sabía… ya hace un tiempo que se lo pregunté directamente y me lo confirmó. A Ron y Hermione no les he dicho nada y no creo que me creyeran si se lo dijera.

—¿Que hay gente que trata de protegerte?

—Que _vos_ me estás protegiendo. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué.

—Tengo mis razones… que no tengo por qué explicarte y que no voy a explicarte.

—Creo que tengo el derecho de saberlo.

—Vos no tenés derecho a nada. No somos amigos, yo no te caigo bien. Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no es asunto tuyo.

—Es asunto mío porque lo que hacés en tu tiempo libre tiene que ver directamente conmigo… _yo soy_ lo que vos hacés en tu tiempo libre. —Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a la piedra— Hasta ahora no me había animado a preguntártelo… pero lo cierto es que siento mucha curiosidad.

Draco sintió también que las mejillas le ardían. —Pues vas a tener que quedarte con las ganas… porque a mí no podrían importarme menos vos y tu curiosidad.

—Ésa es justamente la cuestión… lo cierto es que yo sí te importo.

—¡Pero qué disparate! ¡Para nada!

—Admitilo, estás protegiendo a El Niño Que Sobrevivió… y te importa lo que le pase o lo que le pueda pasar por causa de Voldemort.

Draco no pudo evitar una mueca al oír el nombre. —¿Eso es lo que vos pensás? —preguntó desdeñoso— Es claro que no tenés la menor idea, lo que Ya Sabés Quién pudiera hacerte me tiene muy sin cuidado.

—A todos les preocupa lo que pudiera hacer…

—Es por vos que todos se preocupan…

—¿Vos también? —lo espoleó Harry con mirada intencionada y una comisura en alto.

—¡Sí! —siseó Draco entrecerrando los ojos hasta dejarlos como dos finas ranuras— ¿Es eso lo que querías oír, Potter? ¿Estás conforme ahora que conocés todos y cada uno de mis pequeños oscuros secretos? No sólo soy gay sino además que sos vos más que ninguno el que me la hace parar. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te gustaría saber? ¿Si mi padre me pegaba cuando era chico o si mi madre me hacía vestir de nena para tomar el té?

Harry lo miró en shock. —¡¿Eso es cierto?!

—¡No!

Perplejo por lo que acababa de admitir, Draco sólo quería escapar. —Si no tenés más preguntas…

Harry no dijo nada y le tendió la palma sosteniendo la piedra. Draco hubiese querido barrerla y hacerla volar de un golpe… pero era su regalo de cumpleaños… era Harry el que la había elegido… y Pansy —¡sucia traidora!— la que se la había dado. Extendió la mano.

Harry no la dejó caer sobre la palma abierta. Le agarró la mano en cambio. La piedra quedó apretada entre ambas. Inclinó apenas la cabeza y lo miró fijo a los ojos. —Te voy a guardar un lugar.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —la voz de Draco había sonado como muy lejana. El contacto con la mano de Harry le había acelerado el pulso, una voluta placentera parecía serpearle en su interior y fascinado no podía apartar los ojos de los de Harry, el verde detrás de los cristales parecía más intenso, profundo y oscuro que nunca.

Muy lentamente, tan lentamente que parecía que no se moviera, Harry se alzó en puntas de pie. Como impulsado por hilos invisibles, Draco inclinó la cabeza. Contuvo la respiración cuando Harry elevó la barbilla y los labios entraron en directo contacto con los suyos.

Draco quedó como petrificado. Con la boca de Harry firmemente apretada a la suya en un beso seco. Los labios de Harry estaban agrietados, como los suyos. Podía sentir el aire cálido que le brotaba por la nariz. Unos mechones rubios le caían sobre los ojos… que seguían fijos en los de Harry.

Harry perdió el equilibrio y tambaleó hacia atrás al tiempo que le apretaba la mano para estabilizarse. Se humedeció los labios y aflojó la mano dejándole la piedra. Pero antes de separarla le acarició la palma con ternura. Soltó una risa nerviosa y retrocedió hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared. —Yo tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie. —se tapó la boca con las dos manos y sus ojos se abrieron aun más, si cabe, debido al asombro por lo que acababa de admitir. Dejó caer las manos y escapó corriendo por el pasillo.

Draco se quedó inmóvil durante un largo rato mirando el lugar que Harry había dejado vacío. Y poco a poco el pecho se le iba hinchiendo de regocijo. ¡Harry lo había besado!

Y después había dicho algo… algo que parecía no tener sentido…¿sobre no haber dicho nada tampoco?... salvo que…¡Oooh!... que también a él le gustaran los chicos.

Quizá le debiera una disculpa a Pansy después de todo… que esperara sentada, Draco nunca pedía disculpas.

Miró la piedra en su mano, la lanzó al aire y la abarajó de regreso. Comenzó a reírse encantado, se la guardó en el bolsillo y emprendió la marcha hacia los subsuelos pavoneándose más que nunca.

Harry había hecho el primer movimiento.

Entonces… ¿qué iba a hacer Draco al respecto? La risa se le transformó en una sonrisa ladina…

…pero eso es otra historia.

**FIN**

oOo

**Nota del traductor:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Mi agradecimiento especial a quienes dejaron sus comentarios que siempre es un gusto leer.

Si Dios quiere, nos reencontraremos pronto con otra historia. Chau.

: )


End file.
